¡Los fans contraatacan!
by Dawn-nee
Summary: Un grupo grande e inesperado de fans consiguen entrar en un Raimon donde el espacio y el tiempo están distorsionados y tanto el Inazuma GO! como el original,comparten insti,¿y qué pasaría si estos fans montasen una buena en Raimon? No se necesitan más OCs (mal sumary seguro T.T)
1. SE NECESITAN OCS

**Dawn:** Hola perversos y perversas del inazuma ^^ sí lo se,he de acabar con houkago chemistry,pero no lo dejaré olvidado,palabra de otaku :D

**Ulvida: **Si ya muy bien,¿quieres decir de que coño va la cosa?

**Dawn: **¿Y TU QUE DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ PEDAZO DE PUTA?

**Ulvida: **Me aburro en mi casa

**Dawn: **¿Y Hiroto? Tan amigo tuyo que finge ser...(Y lo digo porque me prefiere a mi no por otra cosa xD)

**Ulvida: **¡ESE PEDAZO DE VAGO ESTÁ DURMIENDO EN SU CASA!

**Dawn: **Mira,porque prometí a Level 5 no asesinarte que si no...

**Ulvida: **¿Si no qué?

**Dawn: **Te tiraría al vacío por puta

**Mikuo:**¿Por qué se llevan tan mal Hina-san?

**Hina: **Por Hiroto-baka ¿por qué si no?

**Ulvida/Dawn: **EH TÚ IDIOTA!

**Hina: **Mientras estas dos se pelean como el perro y el gato...o mejor dicho,como Kariya y Kirino...

**Mikuo: **Contamos nosotros de qué va la cosa

**Hina: **Ok,vereis,en este nuevo fic vamos a necesitar unos...(saca calculadora) diez ocs por lo menos

**Mikuo: **Pero necesitamos seis más para las chicas y...

**Hina: **CALLA Y ESPERA! en fin,como decía,necesitamos ocs chicos y chicas para el fic,por algo se llama el fic "Los Fans contraatacan"

**Mikuo: **Cierto ^^ Aquí está lo que hay que rellenar :3

Nombre:

Edad (preferible entre 13-15):  


Carácter:

Físico:

Amig s:  


Enemig /Enemig s:

Pareja (opcional):

**Dawn: **(con una tirita en la cara y un brazo roto) bueno,creo que ya nos hemos desahogado bastante ¿no Ulvida? ^^

**Ulvida: **(con una venda en la frente y la pierna rota) sí,creo que hemos tenido por hoy bastante ^^

**Mikuo: **Tías,parece que os habeis ido a hacer boxeo

**Dawn/Ulvida: **Más o menos ^^

**Hina: **Ah~ mierda,ahora me toca a mí hacer el fic por tu brazo izquierdo ¿no?

**Dawn: **Podrías haberme roto el derecho para así por lo menos escribir ¬¬

**Ulvida: **Por lo menos andas ¬¬

**Mikuo: **Dejemos ya esta estúpida pelea ¿vale?

**Juan: **(acoplado) eso eso :3

**Hina: **Anda Juan,dile lo que queda anda -.-

**Juan: **OK! Vale,el plazo es hasta el lunes 3 de junio,que es la fecha en la que se estrena Inazuma eleven GO! en España ^^ y otra cosa,no vale inscribirse a las dos de la mañana y si puede ser posible,QUE NO SE ENAMORE TODO EL MUNDO DEL MISMO JUGADOR/GERENTE! y vale poner de Inazuma eleven GO! porque digamos que los tiempos están mezclados,por ejemplo,Endo tiene catorce y Tenma trece en la historia ¿me explico?

**Hina: **Muy bien Juan,ya te has expresado lo suficiente :)

**Juan: **¿Lo ves? si cuando quieres eres buena ^^

**Hina: **¿A que te mato por chulo? ¬¬

**Juan:** Vale,me callo,me callo

**Hina: **Bueno,pues hoy Dawn me ha dejado ser un poco prota en esto,y...

SAYOOOO!

(Mandad mejor en PM lo del oc gracias ^^)

_P.D: Para MI España del alma ^^ Inazuma eleven GO! se estrena a las 19:55 el lunes 3 de junio :D en DisneyXD y son los 2 primeros capítulos (creo que los dos primeros)_


	2. Una mañana difícil de explicar

**Hina:** Buenos días mundo ^^ vereis como en este fic Dawn va a participar,me ha dejado participar en Radio·Comecocos,QUE FELIZ SOY ^^

**Juan:** Bueno sí,como ha habido problemas con los exámenes,Dawn no pudo subir el primer capítulo,así que...perdonen las molestias -.-"

**Hina: **Bueno,hay una buena noticia,hemos visto los 16 primeros capítulos de Inazuma eleven GO! en español ^^

**Juan: **Sí,y ahora odio a Minamisawa ¬¬

**Hina: **¿Y eso?

**Juan: **POR DEJAR SOLO A KURAMA EN EL RAIMON COÑO!

**Hina: **¿Eso es lo único que te importa Juan?

**Juan: **No...ME GUSTA MÁS EL NOMBRE DE VÍCTOR Y SE LO DIERON A TSURUGI ¿POR QUÉ ME HAN LLAMADO JUAN?

**Hina: **Por gay ¬¬

**Juan: **Tsurugi también lo es aunque no lo reconozca ¬¬

**Hina: **¿Hay algo bueno en todo esto Juan?

**Juan: **Sí,que la voz de Shindo le pone a todo el mundo y la de Tenma es muy graciosa xD

**Hina: **Es cierto todavía me acuerdo con lo de los pases a Shindo jaja,eso fue muy bueno xD

**Kirino: **Ejem,no es por nada pero...LA VOZ DE SHINDO ES MÍA Y DE NADIE MÁS

**Hina: **Tendrás que joderte esta vez Kirino,esta vez no va a ser un fic YAOI

**Kirino: **¿¡CÓMO QUE NO!?

**Hina: **Lo que oyes,una de las ganadoras quiere estar con Shindo,así que...jódete un poco ¬¬

**Kirino: **¿QUEEE? JOOO

**Juan: **El disclamer: _Inazuma eleven e Inazuma eleven GO! no me pertence porque si no Juan se hubiera casado con Fey y Goenji no hubiera sido el malo de la serie ¬¬_

**Hina: **Bueno,esperemos que os guste ^^

* * *

Era una mañana calurosa en Japón,por suerte,era fin de semana y se podía dormir más de la cuenta,pero el capitán don-protagonista Endo se había levantado temprano aquel día,raro es porque es un bello durmiente.

-Buenos días mamá ^^-dijo Endo alegremente.

-Vaya,veo que el despertador que te regaló el abuelo funciona.-Contestó ella.

-Sí,y hoy me he levantado temprano para ir a entrenar.

-¿En sábado? ¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con mi hijo Mamoru?

-Lo maté anoche mientras dormía ja ja.

-Hijo sigues siendo penoso en los chistes.

-¿Dijiste algo mamá?

-Nada nada olvídalo,oye Mamoru,¿vas a llevar a la prima?

-¿A Dawn? ¿por qué? solo me amarga la vida.

-Luego bien que juegas con ella al fútbol y cotilleáis por la noche sobre...¿cómo se llamaban esos dos?-Endo se sonrojó,vio que su madre,como casi todas,era una cotilla.

-Vale despierto a Dawn,pero como me joda la mañana,te echaré las culpas para siempre ¬3¬

-Sí ya...ten cuidado.

-Ya lo se,ya se que Dawn cuando se despierta da miedo. Espero que no me corte la cabeza ni nada.-Y Endo sube las escaleras y se dirigió al cuarto de su prima. Abrió la puerta con cuidado y la vio que dormía abrazada a la almohada y estaba en bragas,si hacía calor allí no era culpa suya. Endo cogió un palo que siempre llevaba consigo al entrar en su cuarto vaya ser que "la bestia" lo mate nada más despertarla. Entonces la golpeó flojo y se levantó medio dormida. Luego bostezó y miró el reloj y después a Endo.

-Idiota.-Empezó a decir.-¿Sabes que son las ocho y media?-Y volvió a bostezar perezosa.

-Tengo que ir a entrenar,y mi madre quiere que vengas,¿vienes o te quedas durmiendo?

-¿Va a ir Hiroto?

-Sí,yo creo que irá.-Entonces ella saltó de la cama al suelo. Se vistió como un rayo la equipación del Raimon (con Endo delante,que sinvergüenza eres Mamoru ¬¬) y agarró a Endo del brazo y se lo llevó abajo. Bebió como una loca un vaso de leche y se llevó una tostada en la mano,y en la otra Endo.

-Mamoru,si sigues corriendo tan lento no podré estar a solas con Hiroto -3-

-¿¡PERO SI ME LLEVAS A MÍ EN EL BRAZO IZQUIERDO COMO DEMONIOS QUIERES ESTAR A SOLAS CON HIROTO!?-De repente Dawn se paró en secó,dejó a Endo y como un rayo se fue a la Rivera del Río.

-Luego Ichinose dice _es que Rika está loca por mí_ será idiota,más loca que mi prima por Hiroto no hay nadie.-Dijo Endo caminando tranquilamente para recoger aire.

Mientras,Dawn ya había llegado a la Rivera y vio que "su" Hiroto no estaba y vio que tenía que sentarse a esperar.

Y empezó a aburrirse como una ostra,no tenía nada que hacer,y como Mamoru tenía el balón no podía entrenar mientras. Y el móvil lo tenía en casa,por lo que no podía usar el whatsapp para hablar con los del equipo y acosar a Hiroto.

De repente,apareció una chica pelo color miel con destellos rubios,ojos rojos,con estatura normal,era delgada y su pelo le llegaba hasta la espalda y con piel blanquecina. Llevaba un uniforme de equipo de fútbol con el equipo de...¿Prominence? ¿Esa chica llevaba el uniforme del Prominence? ¿pero ese equipo de la Academia Alius no estaba extinguido? A Dawn le picó la curiosidad. La chica rubia se dirigió a la Rivera y tenía un balón de fútbol de color negro y Dawn pensó que esta vez,sí que había alienígenas. Y se acercó,pero la otra no se daba cuenta,ya que estaba jugando con su balón. Al final Dawn,que estaba a su espalda le tocó el hombro.

-Disculpa...-Dijo Dawn. La otra chica gritó,Dawn le había dado un susto por la espalda y encima había sido sigilosa,¿qué más quería?

-¿A ti que coño te pasa?-Gritó la chica-¿ES QUE QUIERES MATARME?

-No que va,es solo que...oye¿eres un extraterrestre?

-¿QUEEE? Soy más humana que tú fijo.

-Perdona yo no quería matarte,solo que hoy venían los del equipo a entrenar y...

-¿Los del Raimon?-Dijo con más desconfianza.

-Sí,es que mi primo juega y...-La chica de frío carácter la observó de arriba a abajo a la pelirrosa y vio que ella iba con el uniforme del Raimon original.

-Así que a ti también te va lo Inazuma ¿eh?

-Sí,pero no es eso,es que mi primo...

-Lo se lo se,te contagió lo de ser fan.

-¿Qué?

-Bueno no te preocupes,yo también lo soy,por eso voy de jugadora del Prominence.

-Oye que yo...

-¡NO DIGAS MÁS!-La cortó la rubia.- voy a presentarte a unas amigas,una de ellas va de jugadora del Tormenta de Géminis,le queda supermono ^^

-Me has cogido confianza...a pesar de lo fría que eres en un principio.

-Lo se,pero a todos los que le va el fútbol me caen bien ^^ aunque...sí,tienes razón algo desconfiada soy ^^U

-Je...por lo menos no tienes a Mam...

-Ven conmigo y te las presento,son muy majas te acostumbrarás en seguida a ellas en seguida.-Y entonces la chica la agarró del brazo y se la llevó consigo.

-Vaaya,en el fondo he de ser carismática porque para caerle bien de primeras...-Pensó Dawn mientras su nueva amiga le arrastraba por la calle.-Por cierto chica,¿cómo te llamas?

-¿Yo? Laura Excla,y de mayor me casaré con Nagumo ^^

-¿Con el tulipán granate?-Se sorprendió Dawn.-Pensaba que Haruya se quedaría solo para siempre O.O

-EH,RESPETA A MI TULIPÁN.-Gritó Laura sonrojada y enfadada.

-No te cabrees que era una broma Laura ^^U

-Si ya,¿y tú como te llamabas?

-Dawn Storm.

Laura llevó a Dawn a una heladería y mientras ellas dos buscaban a sus amigas,había dos chicas que estaba frente al mostrador.

-A ver,¿qué puedo elegir?-Dijo una chica de cabello castaño hasta las caderas,de ojos verde esmeralda con la piel clara y delgada.

-Por favor,elige lo que sea pero elige ya.-Dijo la compañera. Ella era pelirroja con el pelo liso y rebelde hasta la mitad del muslo finalizados en puntas moradas ycon un pequeño mechón rebelde que sobresale en medio de su piel era clara y es bastante alta, delgada y de muy buen físico.-Llevo horas aquí sin hacer nada -.-"

-Primero,llevamos diez segundos,segundo,¿qué elegiría Ryuuji?

-¿Menta?

-NO! ÉL JAMÁS TOMARÍA DE MENTA! Tomaría de pistacho ^^

-Luego es Laura la que ama a Nagumo Haruya.

-Oh,cállate Hanaco,que el día en que te enamores...

-Sí ya,lo que tú digas Clara,el día en que me enamore de un tío,será el día en que el equipo del Raimon se de cuenta de que su capitán es gay ¬¬

-Muy gay -.-" PERO AMO EL YAOI ^^

-¿Y ESTA?

-Disculpen señoritas...-Comentó el chico del mostrador.

-¿Qué?-Contestaron las dos.

-Hay un poco de cola,¿pueden darse prisa?

-Oye que estábamos en una conversación importante .3.-Dijo Clara.

-Clara,haz el favor y pide el helado de...-Entonces el chaval le dio el el helado antes de que Hanaco terminase de hablar.-Guau,aquí el servicio es rápido.

-Y que lo digas,¿cuánto es?-Preguntó inocentemente Clara.

-Es gratis ^^U

-¿Estás de coña?

-No en serio es gratis,por favor vállanse TTwTT

-Hai.-Dijeron a la vez.

Y de vuelta con nuestras protagonistas...

-Será posible,¿dónde estarán? me dijeron que hoy irían a ponerse las botas en la heladería.-Dijo Laura.

-¿Segura de que están aquí?-Preguntó Dawn un poco cansada de dar vueltas.

-Claro que sí,siempre que no están conmigo,están aquí zampando helado y...Míralas,si están ahí.-Entonces Laura señaló a dos chicas,una tenía una tarrina de helado de pistacho e iba con el uniforme del Tormenta de Géminis y la otra iba con ropa de calle,ellas eran las dos chicas del mostrador,Clara y Hanaco.

-Hey Laura ^^-Saludó Clara.-¿No ibas a entrenar a la Rivera?

-Sí,pero entonces vi a ésta chica y...un momento Hanaco.-Dijo examinándola.-¿POR QUÉ NO VAS DEL DIAMOND?

-Porque paso,¿no ves que no voy a entrenar?

-Jo,pero si te sienta de puta madre ¬¬ bueno,si os habéis dado cuenta,esta chica,Dawn,va del Raimon ^^

-Uy,que cuco ^^-Dijo Clara.

-¿Ésta es la chica que le quedaba muy mono el uniforme del Tormenta de Géminis?

-¿En serio te dijo Laura eso de mí? *w*

-Pu,pues claro que sí Clara,soy amiga tuya es normal que diga eso de ti.-Dijo Laura sonrojada de la vergüenza.

-Que mona,se sonroja por todo :D-Comentó Hanaco.

-Cállate y no tientes a la suerte ¬¬

-Je je ^^U

-Oid chicas,sois muy majas pero he de irme al entrenamiento ya.

-Oh vamos Dawn,te acabamos de conocer.-Dijo Clara.

-No,si sois supermajas y os adoro y todo,pero es que mi primo es un obseso del fútbol y siempre me dijo que le jodía los entrenamientos y...

-Pues a por él Dawn.-Dijo Hanaco.

-¿Sí?

-Bueno...esto...mierda.

-¿Queréis venir?

-¿Al entrenamiento? Yo voy,me aburro mucho. Clara,Laura,¿qué decís?

-Yo voy,total si la conocí yo la primera ^^-Dijo Laura.

-Por mí vale.-Entonces Clara,que le cogió confianza le puso el brazo encima.-Muajaja,y ahora que somos amigas no me separaré de ti nunca jajajajaja.-Dijo Clara.

-Ya se ha vuelto loca xD me encantaa.-Dijo Laura.

-Más loco que mi primo Mamoru nadie.-Comentó Dawn.

-¿Mamoru?

-Sí,mi primo se llama Endo Mamoru.

-Ams.-Dijeron todas.-¿ENDO MAMORUUU?

-Sí mi primo es Endo,sorpresa ^^

-Eso significa que...-Entonces Laura la agarró del brazo.-Nos presentarás al equipo ¿verdad?

-Claro,somos amigas ^^

-Yupii.-Gritaron Laura y Clara,y entonces ambas empezaron a saltar de alegría (mientras todos miraban O.O)

-Esperad,no podéis ir así joder,¿qué es lo que dirán?-Dijo Hanaco.

-¿Qué somos muy monas?-Dijeron Clara y Laura.

-Sí,y que estáis locas.

-Bieen,locas y monas que puntazo.-Dijo Laura chocando los cinco con Clara.

-Y Endo dice que estoy loca :)-Dijo Dawn.

-Ja ja,eso ya lo veremos,pero ahora...-Mencionó Hanaco. Cogió a Dawn,Clara y Laura las llevó corriendo a su casa,donde les puso su ropa (P.D: Hanaco tenía buen gusto ;))

Media hora después,con los chicos...

-Joder Endo,¿y Dawn?-Preguntó Fudo.

-Tranquilo "Calva"

-¿Qué tranquilo ni leches? necesito que venga mi mejor amiga.

-Que sea la única persona que aguante que le cuentes tus fantasías sexuales no significa que sea amiga tuya.-Razonó Kido.

-¿Me estás diciendo algo "Mosca-man"?

-¿"Mosca-man" yo? ¿y tú que eres pedazo de clavo?

-Mosquito ¬¬

-Calvo ¬¬

-Aviador¬¬

-Bola de bolos ¬¬

-Joder,no hay nada que te joda más la mañana que ver al calvo y al mosca discutir.-Dijo Hiroto.

-¿Me lo dices a mí? Que cuando tenía que compartir cuarto en el mundial con Kogure,ellos dos estaban en la habitación de al lado y estuvieron echándose cosas en caras por la noche.-Dijo Fubuki.

-Miremos el lado positivo...

-¿Qué lado positivo?

-Dawn no está,por lo que no me están acosando ^^

-Eso son solo buenas noticias para ti Hiroto -.-"

-Ya lo se,que feliz soy ^^

Sin embargo,Hiroto ya no fue tan feliz cuando su acosadora llegó de nuevo,y con compañía.

-DAWN STORM LLEGAS TARDE.-Le gritó Natsumi en el banquillo.

-Y esta es la tía que por cojones se tiene que casar con mi primo ¬¬-Dijo Dawn.-Pero en el fondo nos queremos ¿a que sí Natsumi? ^^

-¿Qué es eso de Endo?

-Nada ^^U-Dijeron las cuatro.

-Oye ¿y éstas tres de aquí?-Dijo Aki.

-Nada,unas amigas nuevas Aki.

-Ah,un placer ^^

-Yo soy Clara Nishisawa.-Dijo Clara.

-Y yo Hanaco Mishima,encantada Aki ^^-Dijo Hanaco.

-Pues yo soy Laura Excla y...

-DIOS,YO TE CONOZCO!-Gritó Midorikawa,que vino como un rayo desde la otra punta del campo.-Tú eras...del Sun Garden. Era amiga mía,jo tía como has crecido ^^

-Mi...Mido...Mi..Mi.-Intentó decir Clara.

-¿Sí?-Entonces Midorikawa la miró sonriente y vio que era muy guapa para ser de primero.

-¡COÑO SI ESTÁS MÁS BUENO EN PERSONA!-Gritó Clara de repente.Y luego se tapó la boca corriendo.

-Lo se,me lo dicen todas ^^-Dijo Midorikawa para hacerse el macho.

-A ti no te quiere nadie.-Dijo Haruna.

-¿QUE DIJISTE? REPITE ESO SI TIENES HUEVOS

-Si soy mujer,¿cómo los voy a tener?-Entonces Mido se cayó a lo anime.

-A veces te odio Haruna.

-Muajaja.

-Desde luego -.-" hay que ver que par de dos.-Dijo Hiroto que apareció de la nada.

-Hiro-chaan *w*-Gritó Dawn y le abrazó fuerte para no dejarle respirar.

-Ya empezamos...

-Wiii,¿cómo estás?

-Pues...

-Ya lo sabía ^^

-Sí...me amas y no se nota,eres muy discreta y sabes respetar mi espacio ^^U

-Hai ^^

-Dawn,¿sabes lo que es el sarcasmo?-Dijo el calvo.

-Gracias por interrumpir este mágico momento Fudo ¬¬

-Jaja,bueno,esto...Dawn,suéltame que si no moriré asfixiado ^^U

-Lo siento,lo siento pobrecito,casi te mato.

Mientras tanto,comentaban.

-Madre mía,esta tía esta loca por Hiroto...-Dijo Laura.

-Muy loca...-Dijo Hanaco.-¿a qué sí Clara?...¿Clara?-Entonces ambas se dan la vuelta y ven que está comiendose un helado con Midorikawa.

-¿¡QUEEEE! EL PRIMER DÍA YAAA?

-A eso le llamo yo no perder el tiempo.-Dijo Aki.

-Yo pienso que ambos acabarán comiéndose entre ellos.-Dijo Natsumi.

-Yo más bien pienso que están hechos tal para cual.-Dijo Dawn,que dejó de asfixiar a Hiroto.

-¿Solo eso?-Respondieron todas. Y después se rieron.

Aquel entrenamiento acabó a las nueve por ahí. Y las nuevas amigas ayudaban a las gerentes a recoger (sobretodo a Natsumi por ser inútil para éstas cosas)

Y cuando Hanaco iba a marcharse a su casa...

* * *

**Juan: **Bien,fin del primer capítulo.

**Hina: **Sí ya,muy bien,¿puedes hacernos un favor Juan?

**Juan:** ¿Decir los ganadores?

**Hina: **Sí,porque si no te diste cuenta,no lo dijimos antes.

**Juan: **Okei makei :D

Los ganadores son: *Redoble de tambores*

·Laura Excla (de Laura Excla Loves Haruya Nagumo)

·Clara Nishisawa (de Clara Nishisawa)

·Hanaco Mishima (de Blackymandis)

·Kim Natsuyaki (de Kim Natsuyaki)

·Sayuri Mizore Terumi (de Storie d'Amore)

·Haru Enoki (de Ichirouta Kazemaru)

·Tsubasa Madokawa (de Josuke Mina)

·Etsuko Mizukoshi y Hiromu Kido (de Valen Mizukoshi)

·Nemuru Kuroicho (de nemuru3003)

·Umiko Kakachi (de Galletita Anónima)

·Zukky Tanimoto (de Camil Tanimoto)

·Yumi Blade (de Anónima25)

·Ethan Silentheart,Kami Kurochan y Gael Black(de Lyric-D)

·Michiru Toyomi (de Michiru-Neko-Chan)

Enhorabuena a los ganadores (que sois muchos ^^ por no decir todos) y hoy han salido tres en el fic,pero poco a poco saldrán más,y más y más,y como somos muchos,como que el fic va a ser bastante largo ^^U

Espero que os haya gustado el primer cap.

hasta lueguiii :3

¿Reviews?


	3. las nuevas del Raimon arrasan en 2º

**Hina: **Holaa

**Eito: **sí,aquí está Hina ya está dando por culo otra vez xD

**Goenji: **¿Otra vez tú por culera?,¿no tenemos bastante ya con Atsuya?

**Hina: **Dos cosas,primera,como me vuelvas a llamar por culera te doy una ostia y la segunda QUE NO TE METAS CON ATSUYA QUE ES EL PUTO AMO

**Goenji:** En el fondo eres como Dawn. Para ti casi todo el mundo es el puto amo

**Hina: **Es que para mi todos los que admiro,y mis amigos son el puto amo ^^

**Goenji****:** Entonces yo soy el puto amo...

**Hina: **No,porque ni te admiro ni eres mi amigo ¬¬

**Goenji: **Pero soy puto,¿eso no cuenta?

**Eito: **Sigo aquí...

**Hina: **Vale Goenji me lo pensaré...y ahora Eito,di el disclamer

**Eito: **Vale vale ¬¬ _Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece porque si así fuera,Goenji no tendría un sueldo excesivo_

**Goenji: **¿A qué te refieres con eso?

**Hina: **A que no vales ni un duro Shuuya xD

* * *

Y cuando Hanaco iba a marcharse a su casa...

-Espera.-Dijo una voz anónima.

-¿Qué?

-Me suenas de algo...¿no te vi por el Sun Garden hace tiempo con Laura?

-Sí,y por eso no voy más por allí Suzuno.-Sí,el chico de hielo quiso hablar con Hanaco,y muy mal hecho porque ésta pasa de los chicos mejor que quien yo me se.

-Vaya,eres más fría que yo.

-Jum,serás listo cuando quieres,pero eres muy lento Suzuno.

-Vaya vaya...eres peleona Hanaco.

-¿? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Que a la primera te pones a la defensiva.

-Ja ja,me parto contigo.-Dijo sarcástica.

-Oh vamos,solo quiero ser amigo tuyo...

-Ya ya,como te conozco tan bien Suzuno...

-¡EH,QUE TARDÁIS LO VUESTRO TORTOLITOS!-Gritó Laura desde la otra punta del campo.-Como sigáis así,Clara y yo vamos a pensar mal y luego haremos de vuestra vida un infierno diciendo que sois novios por ahí.

-Hala,demuestra más tus intenciones si eso Laura.-Dijo Midorikawa.

-¿Qué? Si no se lo digo se ponen a darse el lote en mitad del campo.

-¿Pero yo no era la salida?-Preguntó Dawn un poco confusa.

-TÚ SIEMPRE ESTÁS SALIDA.-Dijo Endo.

-¿A ti quien coño te ha preguntado?

-OYE.

-¿Oye qué?

-Guau,se quieren mucho.-Dijo Clara con sarcasmo.

-No les has visto en el Raimon. Bueno,por suerte ambos no están juntos en la misma clase que si no rodaban cabezas.-Dijo Mido.

-Mido,¿estás en el Raimon?

-¿Estás de broma? Todos somos del Raimon. ^^

-No,querido amigo Midorikawa,tú si eres del Raimon,a ti te dejaron entrar -Esa era la voz de un nuevo personaje,como no,Haruya Nagumo.

-Ja ja,muy gracioso Haruya ¬¬

-Yo también te quiero cucurucho ¬¬-Entonces,Laura apareció de nuevo y se infiltró en la conversación :D

-Ehhh,Nagumo,¿cómo te va la vida?-Dijo Laura echando todo el brazo izquierdo en Nagumo atralléndolo hacia ella.

-Pues muy bien,aunque ahora...-Entonces miró que Laura al estar muy cerca suya,miró hacia donde no (HARUYA PERVERTIDO)-MENUDOS PARES DE TETAS!

Y puf,Nagumo se llevó el ostión,eso le pasa por pervertido.

-Jajajaja,eso te pasa por pervertido jajaja.-Rió Clara con fuerza. Se rió tanto que calló al suelo. Al caerse,los demás quisieron saber lo que pasaba y eso hizo que Dawn y Endo dejasen de pelear un poco.

-Oh,su madre.-Dijo Fubuki.-Ya se hizo tarde,mejor nos vamos ya que si no mañana el instituto...

-Ah no,yo no me voy de aquí,es más,mi amigo Kogure se quedará a dormir conmigo ^^.-Dijo Atsuya.

-SIII,NOCHE DE HOMBRES!-Gritó Kogure.

A ese estúpido comentario todos se rieron y al final decidieron irse todos a casa.

-Es increíble Dawn.-Dijo Clara.-Mañana volverás al Raimon,que emocionante ^^

-Hey no te emociones Clara,recuerda que nosotras también iremos.-Dijo Hanaco.

-¿Y eso?-Preguntó Dawn.

-Bueno,Suzuno se hizo amigo mío y...-Empezó a decir Hanaco.

-¿Ya te has enamorado? Porque ya iba siendo hora.-Dijo Laura.

-Y ESTA CON LOS AMORÍOS! lo que intento decir es que mientras estabais entrenando...

-¿El cubito de hielo sabe hablar con modales?-Gritaron las otras tres.

-QUE SÍ COÑO! Ejem,como decía, él me dio unas matrículas para entrar en el Raimon.

Su-Hala...DAME UNAAA.-Gritaron Laura y Clara a la vez.

-YA VOY DEMONIOS!

-Jejeje wa jeje.-Rió Dawn.-Esto significa que...a partir de mañana ya...

-¿Ya qué?-Preguntó Clara después de haber cogido un papel.

-Ya lo veréis ^^

El lunes,Dawn madrugó,raro,porque ella no madruga nunca. El caso fue que cogió,se puso su uniforme con su lacito de color rosa claro (como ella ve la vida de color de rosa...) y se fue al Raimon.

La idea que tenía Dawn era la de montar su propio equipo de fútbol,al igual que hizo Endo,pero en su caso,solo de chicas. Pero para ello tenía que hablar con el jefe,para ser más exactos,el director. Así que Dawn cogió aire y se puso a hablar con el educadamente sobre si formar el equipo o no.

-¿¡ESTÁS DE COÑA VIEJO!?,¿¡POR QUÉ NO!?-Gritó Dawn al ver la respuesta de su director.

-Porque ya tenemos uno masculino y no hacen falta femeninos.

-Oh vamos,si hasta la Royal tiene uno.-Y después de un combate para ver quien de los dos tendrían razón,el director decidió conceder su deseo si...

-¿¡En tres días!? ¡Lo ha hecho a posta,eso es imposible!-Protestó Dawn al jefazo.

-Pues es lo que hay,si formas un equipo de furbo...

-Se pronuncia fútbol ¬¬

-Que sí,lo que tú digas,si formas un equipo de fútbol en tres días,le prometo que lo formaremos.

-¿Me da su palabra? Ya sabe,palabra de viejo...

-¡Y DALE CON LO DE VIEJO!

-Vale vale,pero no se me ponga chungo...-Y Dawn se fue de ahí.

Cuando llegó a su clase,ella estaba mascando chicle de fresa ,porque no tenía de menta,y fue entonces cuando se le acercó una de su clase.

Ella era una chica cabello de color celeste hasta medio muslo atado en una coleta alta con un listón negro, tenía el flequillo completo que cae en punta hasta sus ojos, poseía cuatro mechas, dos de ellas le llegan hasta la barbilla y las otras dos a su pecho, ojos de color zafiro,era de mediana estatura y su piel era blanca.

-Hola Dawn,jejejeje.-Dijo la chica.

-Hola Michiru ¿cómo estás?

-Yo muy bien,bueno...en realidad es lunes.

-Todos odiamos los lunes -.-"

-¿Quién no?

-El jefazo...

-¿?

-El director.

-¡Ah vale! Pues tienes razón. Y hablando del "jefazo" hoy le he visto contigo hace nada. Te saludé,pero como andas ciega,ni me saludaste ni nada ¬3¬

-Je...perdona entonces ^^U

-Si me lo quieres compensar,me tienes que decir con que te ha castigado esta vez doña rebelde jajaja.

-¿Rebelde yo? ¿desde cuando?

-Desde que te juntas con Midori Seto. Reconócelo,últimamente te estás metiendo en unos líos...La gente empieza a decir cosas...

-Anda ya...

-Vale,oye pero ¿qué te pasó con el director?

-Pues nada que yo tenía pensado en que...-Pero entró la profesora de matemáticas,o "la Dinosaurio"como dicen los alumnos,y no es que viniese sola que digamos.

-Atención clase.-Dijo la Dinosaurio.-Ésta es Laura Excla,la nueva alumna.

-Encantada.-Pues sí,Laura cayó en la clase de Dawn.

-Muy bien,Laura vas a sentarte al lado de...¡DAWN TIRA EL CHICLE!-Toma ya,la pillaron infragante. Y Dawn tiró el chicle de mala gana a la papelera.

-Vale profesora,me sentaré al lado de Dawn Tira el Chicle.-Y así fue como toda la clase se partió de risa en cinco minutos,bueno,Dawn se puso roja.

Al final,la Dinosaurio la sentó al lado de una chica que estaba delante de Dawn y de Michiru. La nueva compañera era una chica De pequeña estatura,delgada, grandes ojos violeta,y el pelo era largo hasta poco más abajo de la falda del instituto,y violeta,más oscuro que los ojos.

-Hola.-Saludó la chica.-Mi nombre es Yuri Ryunokki.-A pesar de la buena educación de la chica,Laura volvió a sentir desconfianza,como el primer día que conoció a Dawn,sin embargo también le saludó.Yuri volvió a poner sus ojos en el libro de mates.

-¿A qué viene tanta desconfianza?-Preguntó Yuri.

-Acabo de conocerte.-Contestó Laura.

-Ya,pero no hace falta que mires con esa cara.

-Si sigues poniéndome nerviosa...

-¿Qué me harás?-Dijo sin apartar la vista del libro.-Sé artes marciales mixtas.

-Que miedo...-Respondió con sarcasmo.

-Oye,empecemos de nuevo Laura...-Pero no pudo acabar porque alguien le lanzó un papel.-¿Quién habrá sido el subnormal...?

-Dice que es para mí.-La interrumpió Laura.-Es una de Dawn.

-Hasta ahí llego,ya que lo pone.

-Vale,a ver,dice: _Laura,nos vemos en el recreo,tengo que decirte una cosa y quiero decírtela con Clara y Hanaco delante,que sí,que las vi esta mañana entrando al despacho del jefazo...en fin te va a gustar ;) _

-¿Desde cuando sois amigas?-Claro está que Yuri también había leído la carta.

-Desde el sábado,la conocí en el campo de la Rivera...

-Sí,suele ir allí con ese gran equipo de fútbol en el que participa su famosísimo primo Endo.

-Ya...son muy majos.

-Sí ya...

-¿A ti te gusta el fútbol?

-Hmm,no entiendo para qué,todos sabemos que por muy bien que jueguen nunca serán futbolistas,como mucho serán dos o tres entrenadores.

-Oye no rompas los sueños de la gente mujer.-Dijo una vocecita a sus espaldas. Era la voz de Michiru. Ambas estaban al borde de sus respectivas mesas echando la oreja para ver como cotilleaban o si había recibido la nota.

Yuri y Laura se dieron la vuelta. Yuri se sonrojó al ver que esa vez no había sido tan detallista en ese momento y Laura sonrió,le gustó la cara de cotillas que habían puesto.

-¿Estabais tú y Dawn escuchando?-Dijo Yuri algo molesta.

-Hombre,estabas hablando de mi primo y quería comprobar si había otra chica más que estuviera "enamorada" de él.-Dijo Dawn.

-Desde luego,parecéis de primaria.

-¿A que sí?-Dijo la peliazul con sarcasmo.

-¿Pero que es todo eso del recreo?-Dijo Laura.

-Naada,jejejeje.-Rió Dawn por lo bajo.

-Oye,si es por lo de Dawn Tira el Chicle...

-Que va,si aunque me haya dado vergüenza...mucha vergüenza T.T,comprendo que ha sido graciosa...

-¿De verdad?

-No ¬¬

-Entonces tiene que ver con el fútbol.-Dijo Yuri. Michiru y Dawn abrieron mucho los ojos,habían estado hablando de ello mientras las otras dos hablaban de la nota.

-Joder con Ryunokki,no se te escapa una.-Dijo Michiru.

-¿Qué esperabas de la alumna número uno de segundo?

-Modesto baja,que sube Yuri.

-Hmm,di lo que quieras Toyomi.-Y volvió la vista al libro.

-¿Y cómo es que...?-Empezó a Laura.

-Luego te lo decimos.-Dijo Dawn.-Ya lo verás,te va a encantar.-A Laura no le gustó mucho la idea de que Toyomi supiera lo que tramaba Dawn antes que ella,después de todo,ella conoció antes a los jugadores del Raimon,y si Yuri había acertado en lo de que el tema va sobre fútbol...a lo mejor los del club de fútbol tenían mucho que ver según lo deducido.

Mientras en el otro segundo...

-Atención vosotros.-Dijo la profesora de lenguaje,o "la reina del drama" como los alumnos la llamaban. Y como los alumnos no le hacían caso en un principio...-ESCUCHADME JODER O SI NO OS SUSPENDO A TODOS LA ASIGNATURA Y MANDO AL PROFESOR DE EDUCACIÓN FÍSICA QUE OS HAGA HACER VEINTE FLEXIONES.-Así de claro se lo dejó la reina del drama. Y a la primera se sentaron.

-Bien,hoy os voy a presentar a una nueva alumna. Su nombre es Hanaco Mishima. Venga Hanaco,te vamos a sentar al lado de...haber que vea...hmm,venga al lado de Kinako. La que está detrás de Sayuri y de Goenji.

-¿Quién es quién?-Algún que otro alumno se rió por lo bajo,la profesora no se había dado cuenta de que si Hanaco era nueva,ella no conocería a nadie.

-¡Ah es cierto,eres nueva!-Ahora sí que se empezaron a reír los de la clase. Pero de una palmada los asustó y se callaron.

Entonces Hanaco se sentó al lado de la castaña.

-Hola Hanaco me llamo Kinako.-Dijo ella.

-Eso ha rimado...-Dijo Hanaco.

-Lo sé,soy la puta ama.

-Eso es mentira Kinako.-Ambas miraron a la persona que les había cortado el rollo. Hanaco pensó que la voz de esa persona iba a ser la de un monstruo pero en vez de eso,la pelirroja vio a una chavala de cabello largo que llega hasta las caderas terminando en ondulaciones,con la piel como la de una muñeca de porcelana,aparte de ser fria y palida. Con dos brillantes mechones sobresalen por ambos lados de su cara, estos son rubio palido y una flequillo sale por encima de sus ojos, a exepcion de un mechon que le pasaba por medio de la cara pasando hacia el lado derecho. Los rasgos de su cara eran finos y delicados con unos manipuladores ojos rojo sangre que mezclan lujuria, orgullo y miedo.

-Dios...que miedo...

-Haces bien en tenerlo.-Dijo con voz fría.

-Oh vamos,deja de ser así.-Dijo Goenji. Acto seguido le dio un beso en la cabeza cariñosamente.-Ay,que prima...

-¿Es tu prima Goenji?

-Sí es mi primo ¿algún problema?-Dijo Sayuri con la voz más tenebrosa aún.

-Dios,si que da miedo la tía esta.-Pensó Hanaco. Entonces,el móvil de Hanaco empezó a vibrar,le había llegado un mensaje.

-¿Es que no sabes que no se pueden traer los móviles a clase?-Le dijo Sayuri más fría todavía.

-Dios Sayuri déjala de una vez,joder que es una chica no el primer chorizo que te encuentras por la calle.-Dijo Kinako.

-Tú no te metas Kinako.

-Sayuri,ya vale por favor...-Dijo Goenji para calmarla.

-Pero Shuuya...-En ese momento Sayuri no pudo decir nada,solo tuvo que aguantarse,si se lo pedía su primo del alma,tenía que obedecer...más o menos,por suerte para Hanaco,ni Sayuri empezó a meterse con ella ni la Reina del Drama había oído el móvil de Hanaco vibrar.

-¿Qué pone Hanaco?-Preguntó Goenji curioso.

-Es un mensaje de Dawn.

-¿A sí? ¿Cómo sabe que estás aquí?

-Ah...cosas.-Hanaco recordó que había entrado gracias a que Suzuno le hubiera pasado las matrículas,si no,ninguna de las nuevas alumnas que hay ahora mismo en el Raimon,no estarían.

-¿Que poneeee?-Dijo Kinako muerta de curiosidad.

-Aquí pone: _Hanaco,ven al recreo,tenemos que hablar sobre una cosa,si te preguntas qué es,no te lo diré porque a lo mejor hay alguien leyéndolo contigo y ese alguien sea un chico (y no es que me lo haya aconsejado Ryunokki Yuri,la alumna más lista de mi clase ¬¬) estaré con Laura y Clara,bueno,ahora creo que una más,nos vemos :3 _

-Ah~ típico de Dawn,siempre te deja con la curiosidad hasta el final.-Dijo Kinako decepcionada.

-Di que sí,es típico de ella.-Comentó Goenji dándole la razón.

-Bueno,yo voy a ver que será.-Dijo Hanaco.

-Te acompaño,después de todo soy una chica ¿no?-Continuó Kinako sonriente.

-Vale,yo también voy.-Dijo Goenji.

-¿Pero es que estás sordo Shuuya?-Preguntó Sayuri con sarcasmo.-En el mensaje ponía que no le dirá lo que pasa por si hay chicos delante,y tú eres un chico.

-¿Y?

-¿Cómo que y? Tú no puedes ir por ser un chico.

-Jo venga hombre.

-Te jodes.

-Oye Mizore...-Empezó a decir Kinako.-Tú eres una chica ¿no?

-Sí...¿y?

-Vente con nosotras.-Dijo Hanaco viendo lo que tenía tramado Kinako.

-Ja ja,me río del sarcasmo,jamás iría con vosotras.

-Anda no seas borde,vente anda...

-Paso de vosotras.

-Pues que pena prima...-Empezó a decir Goenji.-Si fuera un cotilleo procedente de Italia...

-¿I,Italia?-Tartamudeó Sayuri.

-Y trajese noticias...

-¿Por qué irían a hablar de...? Un momento Shuuya ¿no estarás...?

-Se lo puedo decir ahora mismo,de todos modos está aquí...

-¿EN JAPÓN?-La voz de Sayuri se oyó en toda la clase y treinta pares de ojos la miraron,a cambio,ella se sonrojó. Por suerte la Reina del Drama no la había oído.

-Sí en Japón,pero no grites o la profesora nos matará.

-Esa sorda no se enteraría de nada,además,no deberías de chantajear conmigo sobre decir eso,está mal.

-¿Es que no me crees capaz?

-Pues...

-Tengo aquí el móvil para enviarle el mensaje...

-Esto...¿vienes Sayuri o no?-Dijo Kinako.

-Arg,vale vale,pero tú Shuuya chitón,y vosotras,lo vuestro ya puede ser importante.

-Bueno,a lo mejor no es importante,pero a lo mejor es divertido y todo chicas.-Dijo Hanaco.

Y así fue como Hanaco hizo nuevas amigas...

Y entonces en el recreo,ya se habían reunido todas. ¿Qué sería eso tan importante? Lo del equipo femenino. La verdadera pregunta sería,¿qué reacción tendrán?

* * *

**Hina: **Olé,toma esa.

**Goenji: **Oye que Sayuri no es malvada,espero que para el próximo capítulo se nos haga buena...

**Hina: **¡EH AQUÍ HAY QUE METER UNA TRAMA GOENJI!

**Eito: **¿Y esa tal Yuri? Por lo que he leído en su ficha,ella es protectora,¿por qué la pones todo chula?

**Hina: **Para que haya personajes de todo tipo,como Fudo,que es canis (con respeto a los canis xD)

**Mikuo:** A mí me encanta el personaje de Yuri,me encantaaa

**Hina: **Oh,que mono ^^

**Mikuo: **Y el de Sayuri ^^

**Hina: **Acabo de darme cuenta de que te encanta todo

**Mikuo: **Que va,es que es muy guapa...a pesar del miedo que da ^^U

**Eito: **Eso lo dices porque Goenji está delante ¿verdad?

**Mikuo: **Que va ^^ *suena el móvil* ¿Diga?

*Conversación por teléfono*

**Dawn: **MUY BONITO MIKUO ASÍ SEREMOS

**Mikuo: **¿QUEEE? ¿PERO NO TE GUSTABA HIROTO?

**Dawn: **Como te ha dicho Hina,A mí me encanta todo el mundo

**Mikuo: **¿Hasta Genda?

**Dawn: **Es una de mis miles de excepciones,y ahora,con permiso tuyo...

*Cuelga*

**Hina: **Jajaja,¿no querías a Dawn? Pues ahí la tenías jajajajaja x'D

**Mikuo: **(Golpes de cabeza en la mesa)

**Goenji: **Vale,ya me está dando pena...

**Eito: **Bien,por fin ha acabado el segundo capítulo,que es largo con tantas palabras ¿no? esperemos que os haya gustado ^^

Bye nee :D

¿Reviews?


	4. ¿Un equipo de chicas?

**Hina: **Hola,aquí volví con un nuevo capítulo :)

**Suzuno: **Ya era hora ¬¬

**Hina: **Ah,te odio ¬¬

**Suzuno: **El sentimiento es mutuo Hina Matsuyama ¬¬

**Hina: **Ah,mira,porque me caen bien los del sun garden que si no te mataría aquí mismo -3-

**Suzuno: **_Inazuma eleven no me pertenece porque si así fuera,Suzuno desaparecería de la faz de la Tierra _¿Por qué me odiabas?

**Hina: **Por ser una vergüenza para los ukes ¬¬

* * *

Al llegar al recreo...

-¿Y ésta quién es?-Dijo Dawn a Clara mirando a su nueva amiga.

-Ella se llama Nemuru Kuroicho,va a mi clase ^^⁻Nemuru era de piel clara. Tenía el cabello rojo,con los ojos de distinto color,el derecho verde y el izquierdo celeste. Su pelo en largo y estaba atado en una trenza. Tapaba su ojo izquierdo con un mechón de cabello. Tiene bien proporcionado su cuerpo y su estatura era media.

-Encantada.-Dijo Nemuru dulcemente.

-Pues vale,¿estáis atentas a la...? HANA-CHAN LLEGAS TARDE!-Gritó Dawn.

-Eh,no es por nada pero me ha costado mucho encontraros ¿sabes?-Se excuso Hanaco.

-Muu bien,¿queréis oír la noticia?

-¿¡PERO QUIERES DECIRLA DE UNA VEZ!?-Dijeron las otras.

-Vale vale...la noticia es...redoble de tambores por favor...QUE VOY A FORMAR UN EQUIPO FEMENINO ^^

-Ams...Espera,¿UN EQUIPO DE CHICAS?-Gritaron las otras.

-Hai.

-¿Pero tú eres tonta?-Dijo sin pensarlo dos veces Sayuri,que había venido con Hanaco.-¿Para qué queremos un equipo femenino habiendo ya uno masculino?

-Pues...porque nos gusta el fútbol,y no hace gracia que hagamos un equipo por diversión y no podamos participar en el torneo...

-WO WO WO,PARA EL CARRO!-La cortó Laura.-¿Insinúas que hay que participar en el torneo?

-¿Por qué no?-Dijo Michiru.-Es divertido ^^

-Ja ja,¿y se puede saber que pasará? En el torneo de fútbol solo participan chicos.-Le contestó Sayuri.

-Pues en este no.-Respondió Nemuru.

-¿?

-Lo que intento decir es que Dawn tiene razón,hay un torneo para equipos femeninos.

-¿¡QUEEEEEEEEE!?-Gritaron las demás.

-Lo que oís.

-Oídme...es una idea divertida y eso,pero ¿se puede saber dónde demonios sacaremos...?-Empezó a decir Hanaco.

-¿Un equipo? Aquí estamos unas seis.-La cortó rápidamente Dawn.

-¿Quién ha dicho que me quiera unir?-Preguntó Sayuri.

-Nadie,te obligaste tú solita al venir.

-Ja ja,me encanta eso de que todos nos apoyemos y eso,pero aunque me uniera,¿se puede saber cómo demonios vamos a sacar cinco jugadoras más? Necesitamos once.

-Eso es fácil,ya he colgado carteles por el instituto.

-Tía,tú estás muy loca.

-No la has visto echarse encima de Hiroto Kiyama...-Comentó Clara.

-¿¡HIROTO KIYAMA!?-Gritó Sayuri.

-¿Otra pretendienta? Te jodes que es mío.-Dijo Dawn sin rodeos.

-¿De qué lo conoces tú?

-Ah,es que soy prima de Endo y por eso mismo lo acoso.

-Ese tío lo conozco yo,iba con él al Sun Garden.

-Sí,ya decía yo que me sonaba tú cara,pero no dije nada vaya ser que me equivocase.-Dijo Laura.

-No,si ya decía yo también.

-Anda Sayuri,únete,¿qué podrías perder?-Dijo Hanaco cogiéndola amistosamente del brazo.

-No me cojas así que pareces lesbiana.-Ante ese comentario se pusieron a reír,y a Hanaco,que no le hizo ninguna gracia,se sonrojó de la vergüenza y empezó a maldecir a regañadientes. Después,de un puñetazo,hizo una marca en un árbol cercano. Y las demás se callaron al ver la mala ostia de la chiquilla.

-Vaale,¿entonces te unes o no?-Preguntó Michiru con algo de miedo.

-Ah,está bien,pero si no llegamos a completar un equipo,ni os molestéis en hablarme.

-Vaya,si que es de temperamento frío la chavala esta...-Empezó a decir Nemuru.

-¿Fría? no lo creo,¿no ves que tiene un cuerpo caliente?-Terminó Clara. Toma ya,ahí sí que le dio la tía ésta. A pesar de la broma pesada de Clara,hasta Sayuri se rió,porque le había dicho que era una tía que estaba to' buena,así que no tenía de qué quejarse.

Mientras las chicas estaban entretenidas hablando sobre el equipo que estarían a punto de formar,alguien las observaba,y ese alguien no estaba solo porque desde luego...vale,os lo diré,eran los cotillas de Goenji y Endo. Goenji estaba a cierta distancia mientras el "discreto" de Endo estaba con unos prismáticos.

-Vaya vaya,equipo de chicas ¿eh? esto va a ser interesante. ¿No lo crees Endo?-Pero Endo estaba haciendo el idiota con los prismáticos y como que no estaba escuchando.-¡ENDO!

-¡GOENJI CABRÓN NO ME ASUSTES! ¿NO VES QUE QUIERO VER A DÓNDE VA _KEVIN_?

-¿Quién es Kevin?

-Esa paloma...-Endo señaló una paloma gris,la cual se cagó a su lado,por suerte no le cayó a ninguno.

-DEJA DE PENSAR EN PALOMAS LLAMADAS KEVIN Y AYUDEMOS A LAS CHICAS

-¿Cómo Goenji? ¿COOOMO?

-Naa,ya se me ocurrirá algo.

Al acabar el instituto,Dawn y Nemuru se iban a sus respectivas casas,ya que les pillaba de paso.

-¿Por qué querías hacer un equipo de fútbol dices?-Preguntó Nemuru.

-Pues para joderle la vida a los hombres...-Dijo Dawn.-Vale,también es por la diversión,el trabajo en equipo y porque las chicas también tenemos derecho a jugar al fútbol. ¿Y por qué te uniste?

-¿Yo...? bueno,es que...pensé que a lo mejor...a mí también me gusta el fútbol.-Contestó algo sonrojada.

-Sí ya...ahora dime la verdad.

-Me gusta el fútbol.

-No,si eso me lo creo,pero es por otra razón.

-Vale,es que hay uno del equipo...

-Como sea Hiroto Kiyama,tómate por muerta.-Dijo con cara seria,estaba tan obsesionada con Hiroto que apenas tenía ojos para otra cosa.

-No es ese chico...verás,tú conoces a un chaval del equipo de fútbol que se llama...bueno,se llama...

-Di el puto nombre,que no hay nadie aquí y ahora.

-Vale su nombre es...-Toma leches,apareció Tsurugi con su pelo sexi xD.-es ese...-Señaló disimuladamente.

-Vaya vaya...si es el malote oficial del Raimon...-Dijo Dawn divertida.

-Cállate que si nos oye...

-Trae pa' acá que te lo presento. TSURUGI CABRÓN SALUDA A TUS AMIGOS.-Desde luego,el habla de loca de Dawn hace que la gente se asuste o sonría,el caso de Tsurugi,joderle la vida.

-No pegues tantos gritos que hay gente que duerme la siesta.

-Tú a callar mamón.

-Deja de insultarme,a veces pienso que hasta me confundes con Fudo ¬¬

-Es que te confundo con Fudo.

-Joder...

-Dejándonos de rollos macabeos.-Cogió a Nemuru del brazo cariñosamente y se la presentó.-Esta es Nemuru Kuroicho es de primero. Nemuru,este es Pedófilo.

-¿Pedófilo? Mi nombre es Kyousuke Tsurugi.

-Me da igual,yo siempre te tomaré por un pedófilo,muajaja.-Tsurugi le dio una mirada paciente a Dawn y después miró a Nemuru. La verdad es que se sorprendió,era muy guapa para ser una menor y si no se enamoró a primera vista es porque es un tsundere de mierda que no vale nada (me pasé un poco,ahora me da pena T.T)

-Sí,vale encantado.-Y le estrechó la mano. Nemuru se sonrojó un poco y encima el peli-azul oscuro no se le pasó para nada.-Oye ¿te pasa algo?

-¿A mí? No,nada es que...-Empezó a decir Nemuru.

-Es que es fan tuya xD-Pensó Dawn,no dijo eso en voz alta vaya ser que la fastidiase y Tsurugi odie a Nemuru por no hablar de que Tsurugi matará a Dawn por acusarle de gay,por presentarle a una fan preciosa algo tímida al principio y por confundirle con Fudo a todas horas,y eso que tiene más pelo que él.

-Bueno,yo me voy al...a mi casa.

-Trae que te acompaña Nemuru,si le pilla cerca.-Dijo Dawn.

-Y una mierda,yo solo quiero ver a mi hermano y por mucha cara bonita que tenga la niña ésta no me va a acompañar.-Pensó Tsurugi.-No puedo,antes he de ir a comprar y son muchas vueltas y...Hasta luego chicas.-Dijo Tsurugi,que se fue corriendo.

Y cuando se fue el muchacho,Dawn sonrió triunfante,y eso que no consiguió nada.

-Primera fase completada.-Soltó de repente.

-¿Qué?

-Nada,déjalo,¿no ves que ya mismo es tuyo? Aunque...-Sacó una calculadora y sacó unas gafas de broma e hizo que calculaba algo.-Si contamos que Tsurugi tiene un alto nivel de tsunderismo,tú eres un poco tímida,y a mí me odia...calculo que será tu novio en...tres años.

-¿¡TRES AÑOS!?

-Jajaja,no,pero sería lo más aproximado.

-¿¡APROXIMADO!?

-Sí.-Y Nemu-chan se derrumbó a lo anime.-Pero no te preocupes,el único inconveniente que tienes es que a él le van los chicos.

-¿¡QUE TSURUGI ES GAY!? Jo,solo lo emparejaba con Tenma para divertirme...

-Todos lo hacemos ^^

-Así no se anima a una amiga Dawn.-Y esa voz era la de Sexi Pianista,es decir,nuestro gran admirado (llorica) Shindo Takuto.

-Hola primo :D-Saludó Dawn.

-¿Primo? El único primo que tienes es Endo.

-Lo se Shindo,es que me gusta decir a los chicos "primo"

-No,tú dices primo a todo el mundo excepto al que realmente es tu primo.

-Es que es la vergüenza de mi familia ¬¬

-Oye,que también eres la de la suya.

-¿Y ahora quién es el que da aura depre Takuto?-Dijo Dawn en una esquina sentada de espaldas depresiva.

-Vamos mujer,que no pasa nada ^^U

-Takuto,¿qué querías?-Dijo Nemuru.

-Saludar a una amiga,¿tú que crees?-Y se dieron un abrazo amistoso,oh Shindo,el segundo mejor amigo de la mujer (el primero es Kazemaru xD)-Ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿no?

-Sí,vaya infancia tuvimos ^^

-Te cargaste a la profesora de canto...

-¿¡MATASTE A UNA PROFESORA!? NEMU-CHAN TE ADMIRO!-Gritó Dawn saliendo de su depresión de un golpe.

-...en aquel concurso...Dawn,solo ganó un concurso.

-Jo,pensé que el sueño de todo alumno por primera vez se hizo realidad.

-¿¡Y ESTA!?-Gritaron Nemuru y Shindo a la vez.

Entonces los tres se pusieron a reír. Pero no se dieron cuenta de que había alguien observando,y esta vez no era ni Goenji ni Endo,era una figura femenina de castaño rojizo con mechones negros y alta ¿quién sería? Ni idea.

-Vaya vaya,un equipo de fútbol femenino ¿eh? al final incluso va a estar interesante.-La anónima cogió su móvil,de color azul y empezó a escribir un mensaje en el.-_Nuevo e__quipo de fútbol femenino en el Raimon,¿le damos una oportunidad?_-Y lo envió.

* * *

**Hina: **Bueno,se acabó el capítulo.**  
**

**Suzuno: **Oye,¿y yo por qué no he salido?

**Hina: **Pues porque saldrás en el siguiente capítulo ¿por qué si no?

**Suzuno: **¿En serio?

**Hina: **Pues claro,y también saldrá Atsuya y...

**Atsuya: **¿¡QUE VOY A SALIR!? YA ERA HORA

**Hina: **A-Atsuya ¿qué haces con el equipo de efectos especiales?

**Atsuya: **Pues nada,preparar mi SUPER entrada,con fuegos artificiales,música de Rin Kagamine...todo lo guay para mí :)

**Hina: **Chs,yo prefiero a Akita Neru.

**Suzuno: **Lo sabía,en el fondo te gusta Vocaloid y Inazuma eleven.

**Hina: **(Puñetazo en la cabeza) ¿¡POR QUIÉN ME TOMAS!? CLARO QUE ME GUSTA EL INAZUMA,POR ALGO ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO ESTO ¿NO?

**Suzuno: **MARICONA ME HAS HECHO UN CHICHÓN,AHORA MI CABEZA ES DEFORME

**Hina: **TÚ SIEMPRE ESTÁS DEFORME

**Atsuya: **Bueno,yo me voy a preparar mi GRAN entrada en el fic :)

**Hina/Suzuno: **TÚ MEJOR QUIETO**  
**

**Atsuya: **Ah~ vale,pero YO despido el programa. Hasta lueguii n.n

Bye nee~

¿Reviews?


	5. Lo que sucedió el resto del día

**Eito: **Hola,ya hemos vuelto ^^

**Hina: **Si es que no puede ser esto de compartir un mismo portátil,hay que hablar seriamente sobre esto ¬¬

**Eito: **¿Perdón?

**Hina: **Aquí tenía yo imágenes comprometidas T.T

**Eito: **¿Esas imágenes sobre ti y Sakuma? Oh que putilla estás tu hecha Hina xD

**Hina: **Y ESTE!

**Juan: **Muy mal hermano,eso no se hace a Hina xD

**Suzuno: **Pero si fuiste tú el que subió las imágenes al tuiter

**Eito y demás público: **OHHHHHHHHHHH

**Juan: **Te voy a odiar y todo Suzuno ¬¬

**Suzuno: **(Saca dos dedos en señal de victoria)

**Eito: **Bien,voy a dar el disclamer: Inazuma eleven/GO! no me pertenecen sino a Level-5,pero no os preocupéis,pronto haremos una revolución y los mataremos a todos muajaja como se nota que esto lo escribió Dawn

**Juan: **Cuando quiere,esta tía es la puta ama

**Tsurugi (acoplao' xD): **QUE EL PUTO AMO AQUÍ SOY YO!

* * *

Yuri también volvía a su casa leyendo un libro. A pesar de que no tenía pinta de intelectual,no hacía otra cosa.

De repente,recibió un mensaje por móvil:-¿Pero qué demonios? Justo cuando iba por lo mejor...-Entonces abrió el mensaje.-A ver... _Nuevo e__quipo de fútbol femenino en el Raimon,¿le damos una oportunidad?_ ¿Cómo demonios sabrá ella...?-Entonces Yuri apagó el móvil y se quedó pensativa.-Vamos a ver,conociéndola,alguna razón específica tendrá ella para querer participar en esa tontería. Yo pensaba que no le llamaba la atención pero...ans,¿qué hago?

Yuri se fue caminando hasta una especie de dojo,su casa,ahí era donde entrenaba.

Ella entró tímidamente por la puerta haciendo el mínimo ruido.

-¿Hola?-Dijo Yuri.-¿Padre?-Entonces Yuri fue hasta la cocina,donde encontró una nota en la nevera.

_Hija,_

_he ido al campeonato de judo c__on tu hermano esta semana _

_¿recuerdas que te lo dije? _

_Te escribo esto por si se te olvidó,_

_espero que no te encuentres sola._

_Tienes toda la comida que necesitas,_

_volveré el lunes,como te dije antes_

_Entrena mucho:_

_Padre._

Yuri se sintió un poco apenada,bueno,un poco no es la palabra indicada...es más,cogió la nota e hizo una bola. Ella nunca estuvo muy unida a su padre,siempre estaban entrenando artes marciales y apenas tenían tiempo para estar juntos como familia,y eso la destrozaba,porque ella era la de las buenas notas y sentía como que no estaba orgulloso de ella. Que sería inferior.

Entonces recibió otro mensaje de otra persona.

-¿Y ahora qué?-Abrió el mensaje y...-_Yuri,no se que hacer,¿crees que debería apuntarme al equipo? Zukky._ ¿Esta también va a unirse a ese estúpido equipo?,¿pero se puede saber por qué demonios lo hacen? Que el fútbol es para chicos y...-En ese momento a Yuri se le iluminó la bombilla,es decir,tuvo una idea.-Un momento,es un deporte muy propio de los chicos...Padre es un hombre,supongo que a él y a hermano le gusta el fútbol...a lo mejor...a lo mejor si juego...podría hacer que él se sintiera orgulloso de mí. ¡OSTRAS,ESO ES! SI A PADRE LE GUSTA...bueno...en realidad,a mí me gusta un poco también,pero...ARG! QUE LÍOOOOOO. Ah~ ya lo consultaré con la almohada.-Y a pesar de ser las tres de la tarde,Yuri se fue a dormir (O_o)

Mientras tanto,en casa de Laura,habían ido un par de chicas del equipo (para ser más exactas fueron solo Hanaco y Michiru). Querían conocerse un poco,así que quedaron en su casa para hablar,hombre,y también del equipo como no.

-Veamos...¿quién es el jugador más guapo para vosotras?-Empezó a decir Laura.-Yo a mi Nagumo del alma.

-¿Otra fangirl loca? ¿es que ya no tenemos bastante con Dawn?-Preguntó Hanaco sarcástica. Seguramente Dawn habría estornudado.

-Pues a mí me gusta uno que no es de aquí del Raimon.

-Oye,que Haruya tampoco es que sea de aquí del Raimon.-Dijo Laura a la defensiva.

-No...no digo nada malo es que,a ver ¿cómo me explico? ^^U-A la peli-azul le dio un poco de miedo Laura así que en boca cerrada no entran moscas.

-Bueno...¿cómo se llama?-Dijo sin rodeos Hanaco.

-Vale...se llama...Kishibe Taiga,del Kirkwood.

-Ams del Kirkwood...¿¡DEL KIRKWOOD!? ¿¡EL INSTITUTO RIVAL!?-Gritaron las otras dos.

-Bu,bueno,es un chico muy majo y listo y me cae muy bien je je,lo vi muchas veces jugar en el Kirkwood y...bueno ^^U

-Ay la virgen,desde luego,un poco más y a saber si sigues en el Raimon.-Dijo Laura.

-El Kirkwood tiene un equipo femenino.

-¿¡CÓMO!?-Gritaron de nuevo.

-Sí,las vi jugar más de una vez. Son buenas. Pero las superaremos ¿a que sí chicas?...¿chicas?-Pero Michiru solo pudo ver como Hanaco y Laura entraban en un aura depre.

-Y nosotras...-Dijo Laura.

-Queremos ganar...-Siguió Hanaco.

-El campeonato...

-Uy...creo que les bajé la moral,ahora Dawn me matará seguro...-Pensó Michiru.-Pero...esto...que son peores que la Royal Academy ^^U-Dijo para subir el ánimo.

-¿¡LA ROYAL TAMBIÉN!?-Volvieron a gritar.

-Ahora sí que la liamos parda...

-Nunca ganaremos.

-EH! ¿Y ESAS CARAS? OID,¿QUÉ DIRÍA DAWN SI OS VIERA ASÍ?-Gritó Michiru.

-Pues nada,que se acabó lo que se daba.-Dijo Hanaco.

-¿VAIS A ABANDONAR YA? PERO SI NI HEMOS EMPEZADO.

-Michiru,no vamos a dejarlo,pero que vamos a perder fijo.

-¿Y QUÉ SI PERDEMOS?-Y Michiru se inspiró a lo Endo TTwTT.-SI NOS CAEMOS UNA VEZ,NOS LEVANTAREMOS DOS VECES. SI CAEMOS DIEZ VECES,SUBIREMOS VEINTE. SIEMPRE LO SUPERAREMOS.

-OLE DISCURSO.-Gritó Laura.

-¡QUE LLUEVA EN EL RAIMON!-Gritó Hanaco.

-...

-¿Qué?

-La frase será: Que sople un nuevo viento en el Raimon ¿no crees?-Dijo Michiru.

-ESO MISMO.-Y las tres empezaron a reír como si nada. Ay con la edad del pavo xD.

Y entretanto,Dawn se fue a comer al Sun Garden,había estado toda la mañana haciendo deberes y lo único que quería hacer es matar a Hiroto con besos,porque no tenía otra cosa que hacer.

Fue entonces cuando se encontró en frente del Sun Garden una una chica mayor que ella seguramente,plana completamente,con la piel tostada,y ojos color verde y celeste.

-Disculpa,¿puedo ayudarte en algo?-Dijo Dawn.

-¿Eh? Ah no,es que estaba buscando a una amiga mía.-Respondió la chica.

-¿Cómo te llamas chavala?

-¿Mi nombre? Me llamo Tsubasa Madokawa y vengo de Okinawa.-Se presentó ella.

-¿Tsubasa dices? oye,pues me mola el nombre,¿me lo cambias?

-No,por algo es mi nombre :D

-Ja ja ja ja ja. Me has caído bien

-Eh,¿y el tuyo?

-Mi nombre es Dawn Storm.

-¿La prima de Endo Mamoru?

-Jo vaya,sí que soy famosa ^^U

-Muajaja,en tercero mucho.

-¿Puedo preguntar quién es esa amiga tuya?

-Se llama Umiko,Umiko Kakachi. También pueden aparecer más de mis amigas. Pero ella es primordial para esto,y el caso es que quedé con ella en frente del Sun Garden porque ella me dijo algo sobre un club de fútbol...

-¿A sí?

-Sí,en el Raimon.

-¿¡EN EL RAIMON!? TÚ ERES UNA CHICA VERDAD

-Claro que sí,aunque sea plana no significa que tenga...

-YO SOY DEL RAIMON. Yo soy la que ha tenido esta QUE BIEN,POR FIN! ALGUIEN!

-Guau,sí que te has emocionado chica.

-Y tanto Tsubasa,¿quién lo diría? es como si el destino quisiera que realmente hiciera un equipo de fútbol ^^

-Así que...eso. Bueno,pues ya puedes añadir unas cuantas a la lista porque somos unas...a ver...estamos...-Entonces la morena de piel empezó a contar. Pero antes de que acabara,apareció una chica de pelo negro hasta el busto con puntas y flequillo blanco, ojos miel, piel un poco morena y esta bien desarrollada.

-EHHHH TSUBASAAAA!-Gritó la morena de pelo.

-Cuchi,ahí viene una. Ésa de ahí es Zukky Taminoto,es otra de las amigas que se nos van a unir.

-¡Jo...que bien,dos jugadoras nuevas en un día que fuerte ^^!-Exclamó Dawn de la emoción.

-Oye,¿y ésta de segundo?-Preguntó Zukky.

-¿NO LA CONOCES?

-Nop.

-Tía,esta es la prima de Endo Mamoru. Y creo que también la capitana del Raimon femenino.

-OSTIAAAAS,¿ésta es la capitana?

-Esto...bueno...pues no me lo he planteado pero...-Dijo Dawn.

-Oyee,¿puedes hacerme un favor capi?

-Oye que no estoy acostumbrada a que me llamen...

-¿Puedes presentarme a Goenji? Es una historia muy larga así que no quiero entrar en detalles.

-Te gusta ¿verdad?

-Pues claro,¿tú que crees? ¿por qué si no iba a preguntarlo?

-Bueno...creo que eso se lo deberías de preguntar a Mizore.

-¿Mizore?

-Sí,Sayuri Mizore. Ella es...-Y hablando de la reina de Roma...aparecieron Sayuri y Atsuishi (mi extra favorito del Caos *¬*) saliendo del Sun Garden.-Anda,hola Sayuri.

-¿Qué te pasa?-Dijo ella con voz fría.

-No me hables así,que tampoco te hecho nada todavía.

-Ya,si eso me parece muy bien ¿pero qué te pasa?

-Sayuri mujer que no te ha dicho nada malo.-Dijo Atsuishi para intentar protegerla.

-¿Encima Shigeto?

-Anda Sayuri...

-Joder,te odio ¬¬ ¿qué te pasa Dawn?

-Estas son las nuevas jugadoras. Son Zukky y Tsubasa. Luego vendrá otra que se llama Umiko.

-¿Eso es todo?

-Bueno,son buenas noticias para el equipo.

-Chs.-Dicho esto Sayuri cogió a Atsuishi del brazo y se fue indignada.

-¿Esa era Mizore Sayuri?-Preguntó Tsubasa.

-Sí,es la prima de Goenji.

-No jodas.-Se sorprendió Zukky.

-Buah,pues la tienes cruda teniendo una prima así jajaja.-Se rió Tsubasa.

-Joder,deja de joderme la vida ¬¬

Y las tres empezaron a reír sin parar. Y como estaban en frente del Sun Garden apareció Netsuha (El alien llamado Nepper,que es el cabrón que no para de quitarme el balón jugando contra el Caos en el videojuego de Ventisca Eterna ¬¬)

-¿Y vosotras que hacéis?-Preguntó éste.

-Ah,nada,yo busco a Kiyama Hiroto.

-¿Eres Dawn?

-Hai.

-Pues entonces no está.

-Ja ja,como se nota que intenta librarse de mí. Gracias Netsuha,a pesar de ser un cabrón en mi videojuego,eres una bellísima persona en realidad.

-¿Cabrón...yo?

-Hale chicas,si veis a esa tal Umiko,decidle que nos vemos mañana a las cuatro en la Rivera del Río.

-Vale Dawn. Oye ¿pero por qué te odia Hiroto-sama?-Preguntó Tsubasa.

-Cosas de la vida. Yo le acoso y él huye ^^-Y lo dijo tan feliz la chica que entró en el Sun Garden como si acabara de salir de un cuento de hadas.

-Desde luego,si esta es la capitana...-Empezó a decir Tsubasa.

-No quiero imaginarme al equipo...Jajaja,pero hace risa la chica ésta.-Dijo Zukky.-PENSEMOS EN POSITIVO ^^-Y le llegó un mensaje al móvil.-Anda,pero si es de Umiko.

-¿Y qué dice la chica esta?

-Pues a ver,dice...

_He averiguado el nombre de la capitana del Raimon,_

_su nombre es Dawn Storm._

_ No puedo ir hoy con vosotras porque olvidé que Kim y yo_

_ teníamos que hacer mañana la puta recuperación del examen de geografía y tenemos que estudiar._

_ Vaya estorbo de asignatura_

_¿por qué no pueden ser todas las asignaturas a base de fútbol?_

-Pues vaya...seguro que si Umiko y Kim hubieran sabido que la capitana estuvo aquí hace un momento,se llevarían la sorpresa.

-Ja ja ja,sí lo se. Por cierto,Yuri no me ha contestado todavía al mensaje que le mandé.

-¿A sí?-Zukky asintió.-Lo más seguro es que esté estudiando o haciendo artes marciales,es típico de ella. No entiendo como conseguimos ser amigas si ni siquiera estamos en el mismo curso.

-Pues así de fácil. Pedimos entrar en su dojo,nos hizo un examen,suspendimos,y desde entonces somos amigas ^^

-Pues por eso mismo. Sigue sin tener sentido.

-¿Qué más da? Lo único que se con claridad es que Yuri no tardará mucho en darnos una respuesta.

-Chs,superdotadas...

-No te preocupes Tsubasa. Ya verás como acepta,y luego,conoceremos a ese tío tan enrollado cuando juguemos contra el Mary Times ¿eehhh?-Zukky empezó a darle codazos flojos en el brazo,y la otra se sonrojó un poco.

-Lu...luego tú bien que te pones tímida con Goenji en el insti. Todavía me acuerdo,le mirabas fijamente,luego se dio él cuenta,te miró,sonrió,te dijo hola y tú...

-Salí corriendo ya lo se ¬¬

-Ja ja ja,empate Zukky.

-Algo me dice que nos lo vamos a pasar muy bien en el equipo del Raimon ^^

* * *

**Hina: **Buf,si que ha costado poner un título a este capítulo.

**Suzuno: **Dímelo a mí,creo que el verdadero título es..."Muchos SMS,tres amigas en casa de Laura y nuevas jugadoras en el Sun Garden" 

**Hina: **Pues mira,ese título me gusta más.

**Suzuno: **¿Ves? Si es que soy...

**Tsurugi: **Como digas que eres el puto amo,te reviento. ¿Cuántas veces os tengo que decir que el puto amo aquí soy yo?

**Juan: **Toda nuestra vida,y más cuando Atsuya también los es :D

**Eito: **Por primera vez,mi hermano y yo estamos de acuerdo ^^

**Tsurugi: **NO! YO SOY EL PUTO AMO!

**Suzuno: **Bueno...algo de razón tienen respecto a Atsuya,es el puto amo

**Tsurugi: **QUE NOOOOOOOO!

**Eito/Juan: **ATSUYA

**Tsurugi: **YO

**Eito/Juan: **ATSUYA

**Tsurugi: **YO

**Eito/Juan: **ATSUYAAAAAA

**Tsurugi: **YOOOOOO

...

**Suzuno:** Ah~ mira Hina,van a tardar mucho ¬¬

**Hina: **Por una vez,coincido contigo,así que despido yo el programa

**Suzuno: **Anda hazlo y hazlo que si no...

**Hina: **Bueno,se acabó lo que se daba,espero que os haya gustado el capítulo de hoy,y ahora voy a ver el España-Italia,que quiero ver como España le mete unos buenos golazos.

**Fidio: **SPAGNA VINCE NO! DEA DELLA VITTORIA VA CON ITALIA! (traducción: España no ganará,la diosa de la victoria va con Italia)

**Hina: **ESO YA LO VEREMOS FIDEO

**Fidio: **...¿Fideo?

Hasta luegoo voy a apoyar a Españaaa

Bye bee:3

¿Reviews?


	6. Dawn,esa apuesta fue una estupidez

**Hina: **OLEEE GANAMOS ESPAÑA! SI ES QUE SOMOS LOS PUTOS AMOS Y MAÑANA A LA FINAL!

**Fidio: **(En tono de burla) si es que somos los putos amos mina mina mina

**Hina: **Y este,superalo de una vez,encima de que queríais ir a los penalties desde el principio

**Fidio: **¬3¬ Inazuma eleven no me pertenece,porque si así fuera,Italia ganaría el mundial ¿En serio Hina? Que feliz me haces TTwTT

**Hina: **Solo lo puse por tenerte contento,porque desde luego eres un mal perdedor ¬¬...naa,de todos modos,prefiero que haya ganado Inazuma Japón.

**Fidio: **(esquina depre)

* * *

Al día siguiente,pudieron ir todas a la Rivera. Allí Dawn pudo presentar a Zukky y a Tsubasa al resto del equipo,y con ellas habían nueve jugadoras.

-Muy bien,solo faltan dos jugadoras más y ya está.-Comentó Clara.

-Muajaja lo se,y el jefazo tendrá que meterse sus palabras por el culo muajaja.-Rió Dawn con una risa malvada.

-Desde luego capi,da miedo su forma de reír.

-¿Y qué esperabas? en el fondo soy malvada.

-...-Ni una palabra por parte de las otras.

-Dawn,la frase es _En el fondo soy benévola_.-Corrigió Laura con la gotita del anime.

-Eso eso ja ja ja ^^U

-Desde luego...

-Muy bien,ahora que estamos nueve podemos hacer un partido contra los chicos.

-¿¡ESTÁS DE COÑA NOS FALTAN DOS JUGADORAS!?-Le gritó Hanaco al oído.

-No os preocupéis,Terumi y Kirino nos ayudarán ^^-Dijo Dawn tan tranquila.

-Dawn,Afuro es un chico...-Dijo Sayuri.

-Y Kirino también.-Terminó Hanaco.

-¿¡QUE AMBOS SON QUÉ!?-Gritó Dawn.

-¿¡POR QUÉ COÑO PENSABAS QUE IBAN CON EL UNIFORME MASCULINO!?-Le volvió a gritar Hanaco.

-Pues pensé que eran marimachos,pero veo que ahora son mariquitas...-Sayuri perdió los nervios y la cogió de la camiseta.

-¿¡CÓMO QUE AFURO,MI NII CHAN ES MARICÓN!? ANTES POR ENCIMA DE MI CADÁVER!?

-¿Nii chan? ¿Afuro Terumi es tu hermano...?-Preguntó Dawn perpleja.

-Ah...yo...IDIOTA.-Y se fue corriendo.

-No la entiendo,¿es prima de Shuuya o es hermana de Terumi?-Preguntó confusa Clara. Mientras Sayuri corría, Hanaco la miraba un poco preocupada. Realmente intentaba se amiga suya.

-Ah~ a veces me recuerda Tsurugi,con esa brutalidad.-Dijo Laura levantando los brazos.

-Esto...que Kyousuke no es tan bruto,solo es tsundere.-Corrigió Nemuru,pues como enamorada de él que está tiene que defenderlo.

-Vale vale,lo que sea. Pero Dawn,si nos faltan dos jugadoras,¿como competiremos contra el equipo masculino?

-Pues...les rogamos hacer un partido con nueve jugadores ^^U-Contestó Dawn. Y las otras se cayeron a lo anime.

-Desde luego Dawn,eres una despistada.-Comentó Michiru.

-Perdón.-Y Dawn hizo un puchero en señal de molestia.- Pero no os preocupeis,mejor nueve jugadoras que se apoyan a once con mucha experiencia.

-Desde luego...no ha sonado muy bien.-Espetó Tsubasa.

-A ver,¿entonces qué?

-Suspende el puto partido.

-Y una mierda,mi...digo,nuestro orgullo ante todo,además lo propusieron ellos.

-¿Sí?-Preguntó con sarcasmo Laura.

-Sí.

*Flashback*

Después de haberse pasado toda la tarde acosando a Hiroto,lo único que quería hacer Dawn era discutir con Endo y/o con Fudo,como los ama tanto,y no es sarcasmo. A Dawn le encanta apostar con su primo,sobretodo porque como hacía trampas siempre gana xD,no hombre.

-Ya he vuelto ^^-Saludó Dawn cariñosamente a su familia.

-DAWN STORM LLEGAS TARDE.-Gritó Endo.

-¿Qué? ¿Has cogido ya el _síndrome de Yuuto Kido_?-Endo se sonrojó,la verdad es que sí que había contraído esa enfermedad xD

-No...no digas tonterías Dawn,son las ocho y media. LAS OCHO Y MEDIA.

-Mamoru...Dawn ha regresado temprano,el toque de queda es a las nueve.-Corrigió su madre. A pesar de que Endo era su único hijo,la madre de Endo siempre quiso tener también una hija,y cuando tuvo que hacerse cargo de Dawn,rápido que aceptó.

En la cena,Endo y Dawn apenas se miraban,desde luego,Endo sí que se había cabreado con Dawn. Por lo que parece,no le gustó que le dijeran que tiene La Enfermedad. Para romper el hielo,la madre decidió intervenir.

-Oye Dawn,¿qué has hecho ésta tarde?

-Pues fui a buscar Hiroto,ya sabéis,ese chico...-Dijo Dawn algo sonrojada.

-Sí,Hiroto baka,también conocido por el Acosado por mi prima.-Terminó Endo cabreado.

-Cállate,por lo menos no me enrollo todas las tardes con Kaze...

-NI UNA PUTA PALABRA.-Le gritó sonrojado hasta las orejas.

-PUES ENTONCES ESTAMOS EN PAZ MAMORU.

-Chicos por favor...-Les paró la madre. Pero Endo quería guerra así que no paró.

-Bueno vale,tienes razón,ya lo resolveremos todo en el campo de juego.

-¿Qué dices?-Preguntó Dawn.

-Lo que oyes,¿no estás formando un equipo de fútbol? pues jugad contra nosotros,a ver que os parece.

-Mamoru,apenas lo hemos formado.

-¿Y qué? hay partidos en los que no nos quedó otra que jugar con diez.

-Pero...

-¿Pero? ¿Tienes miedo?

-¿Miedo? ¿MIEDO YO ENDO MAMORU?

-Entonces,¿trato hecho?

-¿Y qué ganamos?

-Pues...si ganamos nosotros,vosotras tendréis que ir en bikini a la Rivera.-Dijo en tono pícaro. Dicen que Endo es muy inocente,pero de inocente tiene lo que yo de cura O.o

-¿QUEEEEE? Y UNA PUTA MIERDA.-Dijo ella completamente roja.

-¿Y tú qué pones?-Dijo Endo pícaro.

-Pues nosotras os obligaremos a posar fotos...

-¿Nada más?

-Con trajes de maid,bikinis y quien sabe si hasta desnudos.

-DAWN,¿CÓMO QUE DESNUDOS?

-Vale vale,os pondremos unas hojas xD-Dijo la muy pervertida.

-Joder...luego me llamas pervertido.

-En la perversión muy pocos me ganan Mamoru.-Y le guiñó un ojo haciendo que su primo se sonrojara. Después Endo se levantó y se fue a su cuarto,después de tropezar en las escaleras xD

*Fin del flashback*

-¿¡CÓMO PUDISTE HACER UNA APUESTA TAN ESTÚPIDA!?-Le agitó Hanaco con su mala ostia.

-¿Qué?,o era eso o nos tomaban por cobardes.

-En eso apoyo a Dawn.-Dijo Clara.-Solo pensad en la recompensa...-Entonces recordaron que en el flashback los chicos iban a posar desnudos,así que pusieron caras de pervertidas y después agitaron mucho la cabeza.

-Pero también,¿y si perdemos?-Preguntó Nemuru preocupada.

-Pues nada,a lucir cuerpo xD

-Pero Dawn...

-A ver,¿somos mujeres o somos niñas?

-Esto...niñas.-Dijo Michiru.

-¡PUES AHORA SOMOS MUJERES!

-¡SÍII VAMOS A ROBAR UN COCHE!-Gritó Laura.

-¡Sí!-Y todas se empezaron a reír de las tonterías que dijeron. De repente aparecieron en una moto dos chavalas. Una de ellas tenía cabello color castaño rojizo con mechones negros, tienen ojos color azul rey, es alta, esta muy bien desarrollada y sus facciones con delicadas,mientras que la otra era cabello castaño oscuro, liso hasta la mitad de la espalda, con algunas ondas al final, flequillo hacia la derecha, estatura media, piel morenita, y ojos color verde esmeralda.

-Kim,Umiko. YA ERA HORA COÑO.-Gritó Tsubasa. La castaña-rojiza sonrió.

-¿Qué quieres que haga si la seño de geografía nos puso un examen larguísimo? Además,nos entretuvimos con Kirino y con Kariya,empezaron a discutir como gilipollas en mitad de la calle. ¿A que sí Kim?

-La que peor salió fui yo,mira que marcas me hicieron los muy maricones.-Y vieron que tenía en una mano un zarpazo (probablemente de Kariya,como es mitad gato xD) y un mordisco (que si no es del mencionado,será del peli-rosa )

-Majare,que bestias O.O-Se sorprendió Michiru como la que más.-No había descubierto esa faceta de Kirino Ranmaru.-Y entonces se pusieron a reír mientras que en ese momento,en otro lado,Kirino estornudó O.O

-Muy bien chicas,vamos a ver,¿vosotras habéis venido a uniros?-Preguntó Dawn entre lágrimas de la risa.

-Pues claro que sí,¿por qué si no venimos?-Preguntó con sarcasmo Umiko.

-Pues vale,uniros ^^,pero...¿quiénes sois?

-¿Yo? Umiko Kacachi. Y ella es Kim Natsuyaki.-Se presentó.

-Ay va,si es la famosa Umiko,ya era hora de vernos las caras,que te han mencionado en dos episodios y ya era hora de presentarse.

-Ja ja ja,pues vale.

-Bien chicas,a entrenar,ya que estamos once...

-Falta Sayuri...-Dijo Hanaco en voz baja.

-¿Has dicho algo Hanaco?

-¿Eh? No nada ^^

-Vale,pues entrenemos para ganar la apuesta ºwº

-¡SI!-Y entonces todas las chicas se fueron a entrenar como locas. Mientras,había alguien observándolas.

-Puede...a lo mejor el fútbol es divertido,pero,¿me servirá de algo? Si Umiko me mandó el mensaje...¿qué debo de hacer?

-Eh,¿tú también dudas?-Preguntó una voz fría.

-Tú...¿qué haces aquí? Deberías de estar ahí abajo con las otras,Mizore Sayuri.

-Hm,ya lo se.-Dijo con una sonrisa sádica que la hizo poner nerviosa.-Pero...necesitaba salir de ese follón un rato,además,me había cabreado un poco.

-¿Y eso?

-Cosas mías. Sin embargo,me acabé uniendo gracias a mi primo. Y después de esta pelea me animó...-Pero se sonrojó un poco y luego dejó la frase en suspensión.

-Oye,¿por qué me cuentas esto?

-¿No es obvio? porque quiero que te unas al equipo Ryunokki Yuri.-Sí,la persona que las estaba observando era Yuri. Ella estaba dudando sobre si entrar o no.

-¿Pero por qué razón has dicho esto? No tiene sentido,no querías ni unirte.

-Ya,pero te acabas acostumbrando,además,EL OTRO MOTIVO SON COSAS QUE NO TE INTERESAN ¿VALE? ASÍ QUE ÚNETE Y DEJA DE METER TU CABEZA EN LOS LIBROS.-Y Sayuri se calmó de golpe,saludó y bajó también a entrenar con las demás.

-Pero...¿qué le pasa? ¿Por qué se comportará...? Da igual,mejor me voy y ya me lo pensaré mejor mañana.

Y así la peli-morada se fue,dejando atrás un equipo de fútbol que comparten entre ellas sonrisas.

* * *

**Hina: **Desde luego,Dawn es idiota,¿para qué hace tal tontería?

**Fidio:** Para joder a mi Sayuri del alma

**Hina:** Pero si las chicas pierden el partido...oye,que tienen que ir en bikini a la Rivera,tú sales ganando.

**Fidio: **Ostras,si es verdad *¬* ya me la estoy imaginando.

**Hiroto: **Pues anda que Dawn *w*

**Hina: **Esto...Dawn no tiene bikini,ella lleva trikinis.

**Hiroto: **(Muere ensangrentado)

**Fidio: **OH MAMMA MÍA! HAI UCCISO UN HIROTO! (Traducción: Madre mía,te has cargado a Hiroto)

**Hina: **No pasa nada

**Fidio: **¿Pero y Dawn?

**Hina: **Se está enamorando poco a poco de Atsuishi,le van más los rubios tirando a peli-blanco xD

**Hiroto: **¿¡CÓMO QUE VAN A DEJAR DE ACOSARME!? AH NO! QUE DAWN ME ACOSE ME HACE ESPECIAL,¿Y ESE RUBIO (Que tiene el pelo casi blanco) ME VA A QUITAR EL PUESTO? NI HABLAR DEL PELUQUÍN!

**Hina: **Ja ja ja,pues ya lo ves Kiyama xD

**Hiroto: **YA SE! (murmura por lo bajo) mataré a Atsuishi por la noche y así nadie me robará el puesto muajaajajajajajaajajaja.

**Hina: **Hiroto me da miedo cuando habla por lo vagini.

**Fidio: **Hiroto si presenta come uno psicopatico, spero di non avere a suo modo... (Traducción: Hiroto parece un psicópata,espero no meterme en su camino...)

**Hina: **Bueno,se acabó lo que se daba,y animad mucho a España en la final,si no llamo a Chuck Norris y os mato.

Bye bee

¿Reviews?


	7. Chicos contra chicas parte 1

**Juan: **Buenos días perversos y perversas de fanfiction,hoy va a pasar un partido fenomenal,chicos contra chicas ¿quién ganará?

**Hina: **¬¬

**Juan: **¿Qué te pasa Hina?

**Fidio: **Nada,que ganaron a Dawn y a Hina en la final de fútbol femenino,ja ja ja,Hina estaba que no tenía ni idea de como superarles :D

**Hina: **CÁLLATE FIDEO QUE ESO A MÍ EN EL CAMPO NO ME LO DICES

**Fidio: **V-vale Hina que era una broma. Par diez,no aceptas ni una...Un momento,¿¡CÓMO QUE FIDEO!?

**Juan: **La que sí que está mal de verdad es Dawn,joder,ella estaba modo Tenma ahí diciendo: _Todo saldrá bien..._

**Fidio: **Pues no es que saliera muy bien la cosa...

**Hina: **ARGGG! FIDIO MALDITO SEAS,Y YO QUE PENSABA QUE ERAS BUENA GENTE TE VOY A MATAAAAR! (Casi se lo tira encima para matarlo,pero le agarra Juan)

**Juan: **HINAAAA POR DIOS,QUE LOS QUE NOS ESTÉN VIENDO VAN A PENSAR QUE ESTÁS LOCA

**Hina: **AAAAAHHH FIDIOOOOOOO

**Fidio: **(se pone nervioso) M-muy bien,voy a dar el disclamer: _Inazuma eleven no me pertenece,pero el GO! sí,así que por eso no habéis visto a Ulvida...más fácil,la despedí antes de que pudiera empezar :D_ Vaya con Dawn y su odio a Ulvida...

**Hina: **PUES AHORA TE ODIO A TI HIJO DE LA GRAN...*Se corta la emisión O_OU Hina da miedo*

* * *

Al día siguiente fue el partido tan esperado por todos. El Raimon masculino,contra el Raimon femenino,joder,esa tarde sí que iba a estar interesante. Pero antes,por la mañana,las chicas tuvieron que hacer...varias cosas.

-Muy bien equipo,me ha costado mucho hacer los uniformes,espero que os gusten ^^-Dijo Dawn muy sonriente. Dawn les dio un uniforme con cada dorsal. Algunas no les gustaban su propio dorsal,así que se intercambiaron xD

-Esta bien Dawn,pero,¿y mi equipación?-Preguntó Michiru.

-El tuyo va a ser especial,por algo serás la portera titular del Raimon.-Ante esa respuesta,Michiru se quedó perpleja,cuando le dijo a Dawn ayer que le daba igual que posición jugar,no se imaginó para nada ser la portera (P.D: No voy a usar flashback,porque estamos en crisis aquí en España y no hay presupuesto -.-")

-Pero Dawn,lo mejor es que fueras tú la portera,por algo tú eres la prima de Endo,seguro que se te da bien lo que es...

-¿La portería? Ja ja ja,me encanta el sarcasmo. Tal vez mi adorado primuchi (primo xD) sea portero pero siento decirte que no voy a ser portera porque se me da de puta pena y no quiero que nos metan goles por mi culpa.

-Así que la culpa va a recaer sobre mí verdad =.=

-Sí,digo,no. Como vas a ser la mejor en tu posición ^^U

-Mierda...oye,entonces mi dorsal va a ser el uno ¿no?

-Hai,y el mío es el cinco ^^

-¿¡CÓMO!? Ya me puedes estar dando tu dorsal,me encanta el cinco =.=

-No haber querido ser portera ^^

-Hija de la grandísima...

Mientras tanto las otras...decían que le encantaban sus dorsales,pero otras se estaban probando el uniforme.

-Bueno,pues a mí me encanta mi dorsal.-Dijo Umiko feliz.-ME ENCANTA EL CUATROOO!

-PUES A MÍ EL TREEES.-Gritó Tsubasa.-YUPIII! Ay,se me está olvidando algo...

-¿A sí Tsubasa? ¿El qué?-Preguntó Kim.

-¿Y Laura,Nemuru y Sayuri?

-Hace nada Sayuri dijo que se iba a probar el uniforme. A lo mejor están con ella.-Y hablando de las reinas de Roma... precisamente salieron con la nueva equipación femenina.

El uniforme de fútbol,o "furbo" para el director ¬¬,era pues el del Raimon xD

Pero tenía sus cambios. La camiseta era azul celeste y los pantalones amarillos ahí to' monos color pastel. Los calcetines eran también azules y ya las zapatillas al gusto del personal (lo se,desde luego no soy buena para los uniformes =.=) Pero tenían una particularidad,la boca de la camiseta era más ancha de lo normal y les llegaba a lo mejor un poco más arriba de los hombros.

-Ole,ole y ole. Seguro que con estas equipaciones les ponemos a los chicos.-Comentó Laura.

-¿Solo piensas en eso?-Preguntó Zukky.

-Que va. Pero mira,estamos preciosas ^3^-Dijo más coqueta todavía.

-Pensaba yo que no eras coqueta.-Dijo Kim.

-¡Anda ya con los cuarenta! todas las chicas somos coquetas en algún momento de nuestra vida ¿no?

-Anda ya...¿con los cuarenta? Tendré que consultar con Mido ese decir.-Se dijo Clara para sí misma en voz alta.

-Con que...Mido-sama ¿eh? adsadsadsads ewe.-Dijo Dawn,que estaba a sus espaldas.

-¿Qué? ¿Mido y yo? Anda ya...

-...con los cuarenta.-Y con esa terminación estúpida de Dawn,todas se pusieron a reír,desde luego,hay que ver con la edad del pavo.

Mientras Michiru,que la teníamos semi-olvidada apareció con su uniforme de portera.

Este uniforme era de manga larga (que calor =.=),negro con rayas amarillas en los hombros y algo de blanco (vamos,el uniforme de Shinsuke en portero pero a mayor talla xD)

-Ahora quiero ser portera *¬*-Comentó Tsubasa haciendo halagos al uniforme de Michiru.

-Pues sería tuyo si lo hubieras pedido antes ¬¬

-Anda Michiru,tampoco es tan horrible ser portera ja' mía.

-¿En serio?

-Venga,dejémonos de gilipolleces y empecemos a entrenar que yo quiero ver a los chicos posando para nosotras.-Gritó Dawn poniendo pose positiva a lo Tsunami.

-¡SÍ!-Y dicho eso,se fueron a entrenar como locas para su primer partido "amistoso" contra los más guapos del Raimon, bueno,todos menos Endo xD no hombre...bueno...vale,ya lo dejo en paz ¬¬

Ya era la hora H (si la uso mucho avisad,es que me encanta esa frase xD),la del partido contra los chicos,y encima no había derecho porque jugaban Tsurugi y Hikaru y eso bajaba la moral =.=,naa,pero nosotras teníamos a Kirino...bueno,en realidad no,por lo que sea nos dijo que era un tío y por eso se unió con los chicos el muy chaquetero (me encanta tomarla con Kirino,perdonadme las que lo queréis)

Habían ido gente del Raimon,la verdad,¿a quién no le gustaría ver jugar el primer equipo femenino del Raimon contra los putos amos del equipo masculino? La cosa iba a ser interesante.

La gente estaba esparcida por toda la Rivera. Y también había gente en el puente,entre ellas Yuri,que como le picó la curiosidad y el rumor del partido se había extendido por todo el Raimon...¿qué creéis? Y desde luego,tenía ganas de ver cómo podrían defenderse unas novatas a los protas de la serie -.-"

Y ahí estaban las chicas,hablando sobre la táctica del equipo.

-Muy bien,esta es la táctica de juego.-Dijo Laura robando a Dawn el puesto de capitana xD-Tenemos que estar pasando el balón por las bandas pin pan pin pan hasta que haya una delantera enfrente de la portería,luego ésta marca y ya está.

-Un momento lista.-Dijo Tsubasa imponiendo.-¿No serán pases muy largos? nos la quitarán a la primera. Yo digo que los mareemos con las supertécnicas que tengamos de regate,¿a que sí chicas?-Pero vio las caras de las delanteras y vio que no había nada bueno en sus caras.-¿qué ocurre?

-Pues...no es que tengamos técnicas de regate...-Dijo Zukky.

-¿Estás de coña?

-No,no lo está. Todas tenemos de tiro pero de regate...-La defendió Laura.

-¿¡Y CÓMO COÑO NOS SALTAMOS LA PUTA DEFENSA!?

-Eso dejadnoslo a nosotras,las centrocampistas.-Dijo Nemuru.-Estamos aquí como las putas amas del regate ¿a que sí Dawn?

-Sí ^^U-Contestó Dawn a la menor.

-¿Te pasa algo capitana?

-No,nada,déjalo.

-¿Segura senpai? ¿Quieres que para la próxima traiga natillas con galleta?-Preguntó Clara.

-Natillas con galleta *¬*

-Desde luego...esta chavala cada día da más miedo.-Dijo Umiko.

-Como decimos últimamente,deberías de verla encima de Hiroto Kiyama.-Contestó Zukky. Y luego las dos se rieron.

Mientras tanto,los "hombres",y lo pongo entre comillas porque Kirino,Kazemaru y Terumi son mujeres...(xD no puedo resistirme a recordarlo cada cinco minutos,ya se que soy mu' pesada)

-Equipo,vamos a ganarlas. Pensad en la recompensa. ¿No veis lo buenas que están? Imaginároslas en bikini.-Dijo Endo con convicción.

-Endo,¿tú no eras de la acera del frente?-Preguntó Kazemaru celoso (como siempre xD)

-Claro que sí Kazemaru,lo decía para los heteros del equipo. Ya sabemos que Kirino,tú y yo no lo somos ^^U

-¡Y DALE QUE TE PEGO ENDO, QUE NO SOY GAY!-Gritó Kirino.

-Ya ya,lo que tú digas chica xD-Dijo Kariya para joderle la vida.

-Y tú,pequeño cabrón,chitón.

-Gracias,me halagas.

-¡OYE MÁS CABRÓN QUE YO NADIE!-Gruñó Fudo,tomando a Kariya como su rival para ver quien de los dos era más cabrón en el buen sentido (o puto amo para Tsurugi xD)

-Ah~ ¿no podéis pensar cinco minutos en las chicas? ¿Y si nos ganan?-Se preocupó Hiroto. Hiroto es que conocía demasiado bien a Dawn. Sabía que si por algún casual perdían la estúpida apuesta,el más afectado de todos lo sería él. Porque Dawn respeta (algo) su sexualidad que si no,no moriría virgen (a pesar de que estuvo varias veces haciendo YAOI con Mido...pero esos eran otros tiempos,cuando Dawn y Clara no los conocían xD)

-No te preocupes Hiroto,si lo dices por Dawn,ella no nos puede hacer nada por mucho que quiera.-Dijo Haruya poniéndose amistoso pasándole un hombro por encima de él.

-¿Y eso por qué Nagu san?

-Porque Dawn...-Y lo dijo. Hiroto se quedó perplejo. Si Dawn era prima de Endo,al igual que él debería de ser capaz,como los demás,pero...

-¿Cómo que ella no puede...?

-Shh,me dijo Endo que no se lo contara a nadie. Pero te lo cuento a ti porque eres el que más cagao' está Hiroto.

-Pero entonces...¿por qué coño juega este partido?

Y les llamó el árbitro,que era un viejo de por ahí,lo más probable es que fuera uno de los veteranos inazuma (tendrían que llamarse profesionales de lo bien que jugaban los viejos en su tiempo.)

-Los capitanes,ya sabéis las reglas del deporte,como hagáis falta roja a la puta calle,y voy a añadir una norma más,y esta va por los chicos,éstas chicas están jugando con una falda-pantalón,pero aún así,no levantéis las faldas por favor.-Dijo solemne el viejo árbitro.

-Oye,que las pervertidas son ellas.-Se chinchó Endo.

-Chs,y Haruya es un querubín de esos que no han roto un plato en la vida ¿no?-Se defendió Dawn. Luego Haruya estornudó.

-Ah~ mira,los chicos sois cara y las chicas,cruz. ¿Vale?-Dijo el árbitro.

-Vale.-Respondieron a la vez. Lanza la moneda hacia arriba y toca...

-Cruz,ha salido cruz. Sacan las chicas.-Habló el árbitro.

-Sí,porque como dice el dicho,y si no pregúntale a Mido: _Las Damas primero.-_Terminó Dawn.

-Chs,suerte.-Dijo Endo.

-El que la necesita eres tú.-Y con estas últimas frías palabras. Los capitanes volvieron a sus posiciones.

Luego se presentó al nuevo comentarista,y como son tan machistas...,era un chico.

El chico era moreno de pelo con la piel clara y ojos castaños. Tenía mirada de pícaro y más o menos la altura de Kurama,sí,muy bajito

-Hola hola hola holaaa,Me llamo Kami Kurochan y voy a ser el puto que comenta los partidos del Raimon. Os preguntareis donde coño estará Chester Horse jr (Kakuma Keita,es que me acostumbré al nombre que le dieron en España y es más gracioso xD) pues os lo digo,gozando de las playas de Okinawa,me sigo cagando en su madre ¬¬ Bueno,ya que el árbitro ha hecho cara o cruz a los dos capitanes,que de comienzo el puto partido.

Y el partido empezó con Kami dando por culo siendo el comentarista xD

Para empezar,sacó Laura y se la pasó a Sayuri. Y ésta empezó a correr. Luego estuvo regateando con sublime elegancia a los primeros delanteros que pilló,Toramaru y Hiroto (jo,los dos que más quiero T.T) hasta que llegó hasta "The Puto's Amo" sí señoras y señores,hablo de Tsurugi Kyousuke.

-Tu madre Tsuru san.-Maldijo Sayuri.

-Ja ja,pa' que veas.-Dijo Tsurugi.

Y Tsurugi corre con el balón esquivando a Kim. Y apareció Nemu-chan y le hizo la primera supertécnica del partido.

-Tsurugi,tú de aquí no pasas. ¡ARMONÍA VELOZ!-Esa supertécnica lo que hacía era robar el balón y esquivar a los contringantes con elegancia.

Y ole y ole y ole como regateaba a los contirngantes la de primero. Regateó a Goenji ¿vale? GO-EN-JI .Una cosa que es casi imposible. Pero que tampoco creáis,que también Fubuki es mucho Fubuki. Él fue el único lo bastante rápido como para quitarle el balón (eso lo digo porque no le dio tiempo a llegar hasta Kazemaru que si no...)

Y Fubuki para quitarle el balón a Nemu-chan hizo "Paisaje helado" y claro,así cualquiera. Y luego se la pasa a Hiroto el cual estuvo un buen rato peleado con Dawn por el balón.

-¿Y tú para qué demonios juegas este partido si literalmente eres inútil en el campo?-Le preguntó Hiroto.

-Joder,podrías haberlo dicho con menos frialdad por lo menos ¿no?-Le contestó ella.

-Pero Dawn,no puedes ayudar al equipo si tú no...

-¡Ya me saldrá algún día!-Le respondió tan rápido que casi pierde la concentración.

-Mira,yo no se si te diste cuenta,pero me jodes mucho la vida ¿sabes?

-Chs,que sepas que siempre estoy detrás tuya listo.

-¡Por eso mismo joder! Que me dejes en paz. Y al final consiguió superarla (¬¬) Mientras tanto,Sayuri había contemplado el espectáculo que se había montado entre ambos.

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios les pasa a estos dos?-Se decía para sus adentros.

Y entonces, Hiroto le pasó la bola a Matsukaze.

Y luego Tenma estaba corriendo hasta que se las tuvo que ver con Hanaco.

Para ello,Tenma quiso recurrir con la "Brisa deslizante" pero no es que Hanaco quisiera darle paso. Así que ella usó "Seducción vampírica" no si yo tampoco se por qué se compara con un vampiro pero bueno,mola ^^

La técnica de Hanaco consiste en que sus ojos se tornan rojos y manda a uno de sus sirvientes secretamente a morder a la víctima quien comienza a ayudarla para llegar a la portería hipnotizado...¿y quién fue el sirviente? No se.

Y Tenma fue atacado. Y también Goenji,Tsurugi y Fubuki (lo se,rima xD) y entonces...apareció Suzuno jodiendo la vida (como siempre hace con Nagumo xD)

-No creas que porque seas una chica voy a dejar que pases.

-Sí ya,lo que tú digas Suzuno.-Y ahí tuvieron otra pequeña discusión por el balón. Hanaco con su "Seducción Vampírica" y Suzuno y la fuerza de todopoderoso alienígena xD Y por suerte para Hanaco,salió victoriosa.

De repente vio a Laura por una de las bandas y le hizo un gesto pidiendo que le pasara el balón. Luego se la pasa,y Laura usó su primera técnica...

-¡UAAAAAAA ALAS...DEL INFRAMUNDOOO!-Desde luego,el equipo entero le dan por los demonios y los vampiros,¿qué es lo siguiente? ¿Un hombre lobo?

La técnica de Laura daba miedo (O_o) el cielo se oscurecio y el campo se tornó de el inframundo. A Laura le envuelvio un aura oscura y le salieron seis alas negras rotas con cadenas, la jugadora se elevó y el balón se tornó de una energía oscura, la jugadora chuta y el balón fue a gran velocidad a portería dejando a su paso plumas negras y cadenas.

-A ver si lo superas Mamoru Endo.-Dijo con una sonrisa tenebrosa.

-Lo pararé si el miedo no me caga primero...-Y Endo hizo su "Mano Celestial" (no me se el nombre americano lo siento ^^U) y no se pa' qué la usa si es la técnica más flojucha que tiene joder. ¿Qué pasó? pues nada interesante...se la paró. Ja ja,era una broma,pero es cierto que no marcó por culpa de que no apuntó bien que si no...MECACHIS EN LA MAR! Por otra parte,a Endo se le escapó el alma por la boca.

-¡Mierda,casi acierto!-Maldijo Laura.

-Pensar en cosas bonitas,pensar en cosas bonitas...-Decía Endo traumado por la técnica en una esquina de la portería.

-Endo ¿estás bien?-Preguntó Kazemaru preocupado por "su compañero de cama xD"

-No...casi muero.

-Creo que va siendo hora de hacer un cambio ¿no crees?-Le dijo Suzuno.

-Pues sí Cubito de Hielo.-Le contestó Endo.

-...¿Cubito de Hielo?-Y Endo se fue al banquillo y sacaron al amo en la portería (mi opinión) Shinsuke.

Volvieron a sacar los chicos,para ser exactos,sacó el feo,digo Someoka ^^U

Y como Someoka era maricón,digo bruto,empezó a quitarse a las chicas de en medio.

-Ja,que te lo has creído Someoka.-Se encaró Kim. Y entonces Kim y Someoka tuvieron una disputa por el balón. Kim estuvo con el balón poco rato porque Someoka sin querer (en serio) le pisó el pie. Kim se pudo sostenerse pero Someoka ya se había esfumado

-Me cago en el feo de Someoka.-Maldijo Kim a regañadientes a causa del dolor.

-Tú a callar que de mayor estaré bueno (y eso por mucho que nos duela,es cierto -_-")

-Oye Kim ¿estás bien?-Le preguntó Dawn como buena capitana (si es que soy ^^)

-Sí,no te preocupes capi.-Le sonrío Kim. Dawn y Kim se fueron tras Someoka para vengarse.

Y Someoka se las tuvo que ver con la defensa indestructible del Raimon femenino (muajaja)

-¡Ah no,de aquí no pasas Someoka Ryuugo!-Exclamó Clara. Clara fue rápida y pudo quitarle el balón,ole ole y ole.

Y Clara iba a por todas,estaba todo el rato: _Corro corro corro esquivo..._

Y luego cuando Haruya se puso de por medio hizo su supertécnica,para ser exactos era...

-¡CONEJO EXTREMO!-Y me recuerda mucho a Fey en el sentido de que él parece un conejo playboy de esos xDDDD

La técnica consistía en chasquear los dedos,vuelverse tan rapida como un conejo y pasarte a todos los contrincantes...si señor,hasta a mí me mola :3

Y cuando Clara vio que se la podía pasar a Dawn,toma leches que apareció Amemiya.

-Mierda,el superdotado del campo (Mote mío para Amemiya oficial xD)-Se lamentó Clara.

-Je je je.-Se rió el condenado ¬¬ (es broma yo le quiero mucho ^^)

Y como mote oficial que le puse...Amemiya estuvo pasando toda la defensa hasta llegar a Michiru (doña portera :D)

-Pues vaya no es tan complicado esto...-Dijo Taiyou.

-Joder como no la pare me mata la capitana...-Se preocupó Michiru.

Y claro,Amemiya con su talento natural coge,chuta y...se la paró.

-Mierda.-Se quejó el chico.

-Je,bien.-Se satisfació la portera.

Y sonó el pitido del fin de la primera parte del partido.

Y ahí estaba Yuri,viendo el partido en el puente. Entonces apareció Aki Kino (fans locos: ¡TE QUEREMOS AKI!)

-Ryunokki,¿por qué no estás abajo animando?-Le preguntó Aki.

-Pues porque no hay sitio.-Contestó Yuri.

-Endo me dijo que Dawn quiso reclutarte para el equipo femenino.

-Chs,ya lo se Kino.

-¿Por qué no aceptaste?

-Por cosas mías.

-Eh...yo creo que deberías ir.

-¿Y eso?

-Les va a faltar una jugadora. A Kim le hicieron una falta.

-¿Eh?

Entretanto,las chicas hablaban de como iba el partido.

-Vaya por Dios mira que son capullos jugando.-Dijo Laura enfada por su tiro.

-Chs,no te preocupes Laura,verás como en la segunda parte le damos una paliza.-Le animó Kim.

-Ya ya,pero ¿tú has visto con qué facilidad nos pasó Amemiya la defensa?-Preguntó sarcástica Tsubasa.-El muy idiota de Taiyou no me dejó ni usar la técnica.

-¿Y cuál es?

-"Águila Ascendente" ¿a que mola el nombre? ¿Tú qué dices capitana?-Y entonces miró a Dawn. Ella tenía la vista clavada en el suelo y algo melancólica.-¿eh?

-Oye Dawn...-Empezó a decir Sayuri.-¿se puede saber de qué discutíais tú y el pelirrojo antes?

-¿Dis...discutir?-Repitió Hanaco.

-Así es. Mira,no se lo que te pasa con él pero os vi discutir y eso te ha afectado se te ha visto a la hora de jugar.-Eso asombró tanto a la capitana como al equipo.

-¿Qué?

-Sí Dawn,no lo niegues. Lo único que he oído era que no podías jugar en el equipo porque no valías,¿te dijo eso por ofenderte acaso?-Y no hubo respuesta.-Que respondas capitana.

-Es que Hiroto tiene razón.

-¿Eh?

-No puedo jugar bien porque...no tengo supertécnicas.-Y entonces todas las jugadoras se asombraron aún más,pues era increíble que su propia capitana no tuviese supertécnicas.

* * *

**Hina: **¿¡CÓMO QUE NO TIENE TÉCNICAS!? ¿JUAN ERES IDIOTA?

**Juan: **¿Por?

**Hina: **¿Cómo que por? ¿Y AHORA COMO COÑO VAN A GANAR EL PUTO PARTIDO?

**Juan: **Ya lo verás...

**Hina: **(le agarra de la camiseta) ¿COMOOOOOOOO?

**Juan: **Je je ^^U

**Mikuo: **Waaa ha sido alucinante ^^

**Juan: **¿La primera parte? ya lo se si es que soy el puto amo escribiendo ^^

**Mikuo: **Eso no,es que Dawn-senpai me ha invitado a ver la película de Inazuma eleven...EN CASTELLANO!

**Juan/Hina: **COMOOOO!?

**Mikuo: **Sí,hace una hora ^^

**Fidio: **Salí yo ^^

**Juan/Hina/Eito (acoplado):** ¿POR QUÉ NO NOS DIJISTEIS NAAA?

**Fidio: **Por estar entretenidos en el fic más de una semana -.-"

**Mikuo: **Y visto lo visto,me pido despedir yo el programa ^^

Bye nee

¿reviews plis?


	8. Chicos contra chicas parte 2

**Eito: **Holaaaaa ¿como va eso?

**Fey: **Muy bien -^^-

**Juan: **FEEEEEEEEY *¬*

**Fey: **Oh no

**Juan: **VEN PA' ACÁ QUE TE LA COMO xD

**Fey: **Y UNA MIERDA JUAN SHIMATA! (empieza a correr)

**Eito: **Desde luego,vaya hermano me ha tocado,voy a denunciar a las cigüeñas ¬¬

**Juan: **¡EH,QUE TE HE OIDO!

**Mikuo: **EITO-SAN!

**Eito: **¿Sí?

**Mikuo: **¿Es verdad que usted ha hecho este cap.?

**Eito: **Pues sí ^^

**Mikuo: **Que orgulloso estoy de usted -^^-

**Eito: **Gracias Mikuo-chan -^^-

**Juan: **¿YAOI entre Mikuo y Eito? Dios que fuerte O.O SE LO VOY A CONTAR A LA JEFA!

**Hina: **¿QUE ES TODO ESE ESCÁNDALO?

**Juan: **Eito y Mikuo debajo de un árbol -^^-

**Hina: **...Yo doy el disclamer: _Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece porque si no,Fudo aceptaría de una puta vez sus sentimientos hacia Kido_

**Fudo: **Dile a Dawn de mi parte que eso será cuando Kabeyama vuele ¬¬

* * *

-Pero Dawn,¿cómo es que no tienes supertécnicas?-Preguntó Laura incrédula.

-Pues...porque no,una vez casi me sale pero...nada,no pude.-Contestó la peli-rosado.

-Ah~ bueno,esto será como jugar con diez jugadores ¿no?-Dijo Sayuri.

-¡Eh mujer,no seas insensible!-Le replicó Hanaco.

-¿Y qué si lo soy? Vamos a perder ya mismo,si ni siquiera nuestra propia capitana puede hacer.

-Eh,eso no quita que no sepa jugar.-Sonríe.-Si hay algo que se sobre esta chavala es que le encanta jugar a este deporte,¿qué no tiene supertécnicas? eso no importa,sabe como va el juego y no creo que sea mala estratega,y como capitana del equipo que es,ha querido ayudarnos desde el principio y ahora nos ayudará a ganar,porque es una buena capitana...creo.

-Hanaco...-Empezó a decir Dawn.-¡AY QUE DISCURSO TAN BONITO COÑO! TTwTT-Y a mis brazos. Entonces Dawn empezó a emocionarse a lo anime mientras Hanaco sonreía con esa gota a lo anime mientras las otras se reían.

Cuando iba a empezar la segunda parte...

-Auch,mierda.-Se quejó Kim. Al parecer,el pisotón de Someoka ha sido lo suficientemente fuerte para que todavía no se haya recuperado.

-Oye Kim,¿te pasa algo?-Preguntó Zukky.

-No,nada ^^U

-¿No? Vamos a verlo ahora mismo.-Y le quitó los zapatos dejando al descubierto la herida que le hizo el feo.-¿Qué demonios...?

-No digas nada a nadie por favor Zukky.

-¿Estás de coña Kim? No puedes mover apenas el pie.

-Pero no tenemos reservas Tanimoto.

-Ya,pero...

-Ni peros ni nada,yo salgo a jugar y ya está.-Y dicho esto,la castaña oscura se puso los zapatos,le sonrió y saltó a jugar al campo.

-Kim...joder,luego lloras.

Y con estas palabras,la segunda parte empezó con el saque de Laura,que la pasó a Sayuri,y se puso Fudo de por medio,pero como el calvo para ella estaba pan comido,se lo pasó y cuando vio que había hueco,se la pasó a Dawn.

-Dawn,como la falles te mato.-Le advirtió Sayuri con una mirada asesina.

-Ni te preocupes por eso ni me vas a matar por ello.-Y Dawn pensando que ya le saldrá algún día la supertécnica. Dawn se regateó al primer defensa que pilló,su cuñado Kazemaru xD.

-¡ENDO,PARA LA BOLA!-Le ordenó Kazemaru.

-No te preocupes amor,mi prima no tiene técnicas todavía.-Y mal dicho Endo,que casi le sale. El balón empezó a cargarse de energía eléctrica y salían destellos azules y cuando iba a salir bien...se fue todo -.-" Pero el tiro tuvo dificultad para Endo a pesar de que fue un tiro normal.

-Vaya...prima,¿te has planteado ser delantera alguna vez? Porque tiras de puta madre.-Le sonrió su primo.

-Je,pues no. Pero eso no importa porque a la próxima te marcaré un golazo de los que te hacen romper la portería.-Le respondió Dawn.-¿Habéis visto eso chicas? Seguro que a la próxima marcamos.

-Joder,casi marcamos capi. A LA PRÓXIMA MARCAS,QUE SI NO TE MATAMOS!-Le gritó Laura alegre.

-Vale ^^-Y la capitana tan feliz. Casi hace su primera supertécnica y esa era de tiro nada más ni nada menos.

Ahora los chicos debían ponerse las pilas que como la capitana saque una técnica...vamos,como que pierden el partido. Y vaya que si se pusieron las pilas.

Endo saca desde la portería y se la pasa a Fubuki,y luego la sube hasta que se la pasa a Suzuno,que se la regateó a Laura,y luego se la pasó a Haruya.

-Eh Laura,espero que te pongas un bikini negro de triángulos,tía buena.-Le dijo Nagumo desde la otra punta.

-¡Serás pervertido! Da igual,creo que deberías mirar por donde vas Nagu kun.-Le contestó Laura.

-¿? No lo pillo.-Y vio exactamente a lo que se refería,como estaba en lo que no,se la quitó Zukky.

-Eso te pasa por amenazar idiota,espero que poses bien para Laura con el vestido que te tenemos preparado Haruya.-Le respondió Zukky.

Y Zukky se las tuvo que ver con Goenji.

-Su madre...-Maldijo Zukky.

-Je,¿y ahora qué Zukky Tanimoto?-Le preguntó Goenji con una de esas sonrisas suyas.

-A mí no me sonrías así Shuuya Goenji. Que a mí el balón no me lo quitas.-Y visto y no visto. Le regateó con toda la buena gana del mundo. Zukky fue corriendo con el balón mientras las otras le animaban a seguir. Y de repente,los tres defensas contrarios la rodearon. Y Zukky vio que a la única persona a la que podía pasar el balón era Kim. Kim le gritaba que le pasara la pelota y Zukky se negaba a hacerlo,pero cuando los chicos empezaron a hacer presión,no tuvo otra que pasarla a Kim.

-KYAAAAAA MONKEEEEEY...ARG!-Pero cuando Kim fue a usar su supertécnica se cayó al suelo sujetándose el pie.

-¿Kim? Kim,¿qué te pasa?-Le preguntó Clara preocupada por la delantera.

-Mi pie...mierda.

-Idiotate dije que te quedaras pero no...-Le dijo Zukky.

-¿Qué? No entiendo nada...

-A ver, Someoka antes le hizo una falta antes. Y salió ilesa. Pero como el árbitro está más ciego que Megane con sus anteojos de mierda ¬¬

-Hai.

-Pues ya está.

-¿Y tú por qué coño querías continuar si te dolía el pie?-Le preguntó Umiko,que también estaba presente.

-Porque si no tendríamos solo diez jugadoras,y paso de que luego tengáis que ir en bikini a la Rivera a pillar un catarro por mi culpa.

-¡Hey! Nadie va a perder por tu culpa,en todo caso,la culpa sería de Michiru.

-¿¡CÓMO QUE MI CULPA!?-Gritó Michiru desde la portería.

-¡Que era una broma,no te cabrees!-Y Michiru hizo un puchero.

-Bueno,te llevamos al banquillo ¿vale?-Dijo Zukky.

-Pero...-Se excusó Kim.

-Tú chitón,tienes que descansar y punto.-Le ordenó Umiko.

Y las chicas llevaron a Kim al banquillo. La ayudaron a recuperarse del golpetazo pero que ella no podía continuar.

-Mierda,esto no puede ser verdad.-Se quejó Hanaco.

-Eh,que todavía podemos ganar,¿no lo veis? antes casi marco un gol. No os preocupéis,ganaremos.-Dijo Dawn muy segura.

-Vaya,si que se te ha subido a la cabeza todo esto.

-Oh vamos,un poco de positividad por Dios.

-¿Positividad? Dawn,tenemos solo diez jugadoras.

-Lo se,pero no te preocupes,solo cambia el nombre de la serie.

-¿Quee?

-Claro,en vez de ser el Inazuma Eleven,ahora esto es Inazuma Ten.-Y ante ese chiste todas se cayeron a lo anime,algunas se acabaron riendo.

-¿Inazuma ten? ¿en serio?-Preguntó Clara riéndose.

-Bueno,pues busquemos la "eleven"

-Desde luego Dawn,a veces metes la pata bien metida.

Entonces las otras se miraban sin saber que hacer y mientras tanto arriba...Aki y Yuri observaban lo verdes que estaban las chicas para el partido. Yuri apretaba los puños porque le encantaría ayudar pero que no podía si estaba allí en vez de estar en el campo.

-Aki...¿qué debo hacer?-Preguntó Yuri indecisa.

-¿Tú que crees?-Le respondió la peli-verde.

-Pienso que es imposible que ganen solo con diez jugadoras.

-Y eso te lleva a...

-A jugar...pero no puedo,ni siquiera estoy inscrita.

-¿Y qué? Me recuerdas a Goenji en su primer partido,él estaba diciendo que no quería jugar todo el rato hasta que luego por fin...

-¡Claro que lo hizo! Y yo también lo voy a hacer,sin mí puede que ni vuelvan a jugar,¿qué coño estoy haciendo aquí parada coño?-Y como un rayo le tiró dos besos a Aki (repito que no hay yurismos) y le dio gracias a su "terapia" y bajó a jugar con ellas.

-¡EHHHH! DAAAAWN,MICHIRUUU,EQUIPOOOO EN GENERAAAAAAAAL-Gritó Yuri entrando así al banquillo.

-¿Qué ocurre Yuri?-Preguntó Michiru.

-Es imposible ganar solo con diez jugadoras,¿no creéis?-Sonrió.-Lo que intento decir es...que siento mucho llegar tarde.

-¿Y qué es lo que te hizo cambiar de opinión?-Preguntó Sayuri con picardía. Yuri se sonrojó de la vergüenza,pues no es que ella haya tomado la decisión así por las buenas,le han tenido que convencer.

-Pues...oye que tenemos que jugar. Kim,¿me prestas tú camiseta...?

-Eh,que tenemos una de más.-Respondió Kim. Y entonces señaló una camiseta que tenía el número doce. Yuri se puso la camiseta y las demás sonrieron,ya era hora de que se uniera ¬3¬

-Bueno,ahora sí que sí ganaremos. VENGA EQUIPO,VAMOS A HACER QUE MUERDAN EL POLVO.-Gritó la capi con ganas de ganar.

Y el partido continuó.

-BUEEEEENOOOOOOOO SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES PARECE QUE HA HABIDO UN CAMBIO EN EL EQUIPO FEMENINO DEL RAIMON.-Gritó Kami como comentarista que es.-EN EL PUESTO DE KIM NATSUYAKI SALE YURI RYUNOKKI,¿SERÁ CAPAZ YURI DE MARCAR EL PRIMER GOL Y HACER QUE EL EQUIPO FEMENINO TENGA SU PRIMERA VICTORIA?

Y el pitido sonó.

Entonces sacó Sayuri,que la pasó a Yuri. Por primera vez se vio a Yuri en un campo. Ella avanzaba con el balón mientras se quitaba a los chicos de en medio con su velocidad. Y ole como regatea la tía. Pero entonces Kazemaru (ole el rey del viento) coge el balón y se lo pasa a Fubuki,que se la da a Kirino,que se peleó con Nemuru por el balón. Luego va Kirino pasando el balón a Tenma,que se la pasa a Tsurugi y que peleó con Tsubasa por el balón y salió esta victoriosa. Más tarde,Tsubasa le pasó la pelota a Clara,que mantuvo el balón hasta que Midorikawa se la robó por un descuido (si es que nunca se debe de subestimar a los helados xD) Después Mido,como buen amigo,le pasó la bola a Suzuno,pero entonces...

-MORDEDURA DE VAMPIRO.-Y ahí va nuestra vampira Hanaco (xD) con una de sus supertécnicas. Pues bien,lo que hizo fue transformar a Suzuno en vampiro...ja ja ja,era broma,pero lo dejó atontado cuando le mordió.-Je,¿qué te pasa Suzuno? Estás colorado.

-¿Cómo? men...mentira.-Contestó Suzuno.

-Je je je je.

-Oye,yo que tú estaría más atenta Hanaco.-Y ahora sí que apareció un vampiro de verdad (muajajajaja x'D) Hiroto Kiyama.

-Mierda,un vampiro de verdad.

-¡QUE SOY UN EXTRATERRESTRE JODER!-Y entonces Hiroto le robó la pelota (a veces me cago en su madre ¬¬)

Hiroto tuvo que saltarse lo que quedaba de defensa, Clara y Umiko,y no tuvo más remedio que pasarle el balón a Tsurugi que hizo su técnica de "Aguijón Letal" (VIVA EL INAZUMA ELEVEN STRIKERS,que pena de que se me haya hecho rápido el torneo T.T)

Y Michiru no debía quedarse atrás.

-No he de fallar,mis compañeras confían en mí y no debo de ser de menor nivel,lo están dando todo en el campo y yo apenas hago nada en la portería y por eso...¡HE DE PARAR LA BOLA!- Y Michiru hizo su supertécnica.

-¡LÁTIGO...RELÁMPAGO!-Y de las manos de Michiru se formaron un látigo del cual podría parar cualquier tiro...pero el "Aguijón Letal" de Tsurugi era demasiado fuerte y entonces.

-¡MIERDA,DIGO,GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL TSURUGI KYOUSUKE,EL PUTO AMO DEL CAMPO HA MARCADO UN GOL!- Gritó el comentarista.

-Muy bien Tsuru sama.-Le felicitó Tenma.

-¿Y qué esperabais de mí? ¿Fallar el puto tiro?-Preguntó Tsurugi orgulloso de sus tiros.

-Desde luego...Modesto baja que sube Kyousuke -.-"

-Ay Tenma. Ya pasó.-Y le puso la mano en la cara ( no entiendo nada)

-Será el mamón,¿cómo he podido fallar el...?-Se maldijo Michiru.

-Eh Michiru.-Le dijo alguien dando la mano.-Que el partido no ha acabado aún.

-Umiko...

-Ese es mi nombre no me lo desgastes je je je je.

-Eh tú,que no eres la única a la que le gusta animar a la portera.-Le dijo Tsubasa.-Ese es mi puesto ^3^ por cierto,tiene razón,el partido aún no se ha acabado joder,podemos marcar goles.

-¿Marcar...goles?

-Sí,hasta el portero puede.-La animó Clara.-Ya lo verás Michiru,si te marcan mil goles...

- -Eso le dio fuerte.

-Esto...marcaremos mil uno. Y no pasa nada porque tú también paras de puta madre.

-Me bajaste un poco la moral...

-La intención es lo que cuenta ¿no? ^^U

-Je...vale,venga,que alguien me de una ostia.

-Vale.-Dijo Tsubasa a punto de darle.

-¡JODER QUE ERA UNA FRASE DICHA DE ESAS!

-Lo se,era para hacer la gracia.-Y la defensa empezó a reírse junto a la portera.

-Ehhh! que aquí también la defensa puede marcar goles.-Gritó Dawn en la otra punta del campo.

-¡Claro que sí! Pa' allá que vamos.-Gritó Umiko.

Y aunque la moral de las chicas subió,los chicos no se dieron por vencidos tampoco. Así que lo dieron todo,desde Fudo que es el más vago hasta Shinsuke que era el portero.

En cierto momento del partido,los chicos no pararon de pasarse el balón. Ni siquiera se molestaban en acercarse,querían marearlas,pero como que no había manera de que se dieran cuenta.

-Eso es lo que pasa...-Dijo Yuri para sus adentros.-Quieren marearnos con el balón,hay que...un momento, ¿ellos están...?

-Yuri,¿qué haces? hay que intentar robarles el balón.-Le dijo Laura.

-¡No,ya se cómo hacerlo! ¡Quedaos quietas!

-¿¡Qué!?-Gritaron todas.

-¡Hacedme caso! Se lo que me hago,hay que estar quietas.-Entonces le hicieron caso. Los chicos se pasaban el balón en círculos,y de repente Laura y las demás vieron a lo que Yuri se refería. Los chicos hacían los mismos movimientos para marearlas. Por lo que de repente supieron a donde iría el balón.

-¡YA LO SÉ!-Gritó Laura.-¿Os habéis dado cuenta vosotras?

-Pues claro que sí.-Le contestó Dawn.-Vale. ¡HORA YURI,QUÍTALE EL BALÓN A TENMA!-Y lo hizo. Yuri le robó el balón porque,como varias del equipo,eran bastante rápidas y se dirigió a la portería.

Dawn vio entonces que la tenía cruda porque estaban cuatro jugadores en la defensa y que no tenía más remedio que pasarla atrás.

-EHH YURI.-Le gritó Dawn.-Pásale el balón a Zukky,que está sola.

-Vale capitana.-Y dicho y hecho. Yuri le pasó el balón a Zukky mientras ella se dirigía a la portería. Entonces a la capitana se le iluminó la bombilla,es decir,se inspiró e hizo una táctica.

-Vale,Zukky,pasa el balón a Laura.-Le ordenó Dawn.

-Pero si estoy enfrente de la portería,¿cómo quieres que...?

-Tú haz lo.-Y Zukky no le quedó otra. Ella le pasó a Laura el balón,y esta intentó acercarse a la portería.

-Vale Laura,ahora pásala a Yuri.-Le mandó Dawn.

-¿Pero tú qué tienes en mente?-Entonces lo hizo. Le pasó el balón a Yuri,que de repente vio lo que Dawn intentaba hacer.

-No jodas que lo que Dawn intenta...¡Dawn,¿intentas hacer lo que yo creo?!

-Pues si es lo que tú piensas Yuri,pasa el balón a quien tú sabes.-Le sonrió Dawn. Yuri captó la idea. Lo que intentaba Dawn hacer era marear al portero y a la defensa engañándolos como podían.

-Eh Sayuri,tuya es.-Le pasó de nuevo la pelota. Poco a poco Sayuri subió,tenía intención de marcar y eso es lo que haría.

-¡SUPERA ESTO SHINSUKE!-Y entonces hizo su tiro. Comienzó a correr con los brazos hacia abajo,pero en plena corrida, unas hermosa alas blancas salen de su espalda. El balón se elevó frenéticamente lleno de rayos amarillos y blancos y Sayuri comienzó un vuelo rápido cruzando sus brazos formando una "X"hasta que se ve que llega a la altura del balón que se pone en el centro de esa "X" para luego extender mas aun sus alas al mismo tiempo abriendo sus brazos hacia los lados para lanzar el balón directo a la portería.-ALAS SAGRADAAAAAS

-UAAAAAAAAA,RED DE CAZAAAA.-Gritó Kariya (ay mi niño TTwTT) Pero eso no fue suficiente. Luego Amagi hizo su "Muralla de Atlantis" pero que tampoco lo detuvo,aunque el tiro perdió velocidad. Y en la protería

-Jo...que bonito tiro.-Dijo Shinsuke.-PERO NO ME GANARÁS...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-Pero entonces...

-Venga Yuri,ahora.-Exclamó Dawn.

-¿Qué? ¿pero tú qué intentas?

-¡Vamos!

-AHHHHHHHH-Y entonces aparecieron Yuri y Dawn,que estaban corriendo al lado del balón,pero que nadie se dio cuenta de que corrían tras él por culpa de la luz del balón. Entonces,ambas chutaron el balón a la vez y la luz blanca se transformó en una luz azul celeste del cual cogió muchísima más fuerza y entonces pasó lo que pasó.

-GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL-Gr itó el comentarista.-EL EQUIPO FEMENINO HA MARCADO UN GOLAZO GRACIAS A SAYURI MIZORE,YURI RYUNOKKI,LA NUEVA JUGADORA Y DAWN STORM LA CAPITANA DEL EQUIPO,QUE FUERTE JODER!-El enano ese estaba con una alegría en el cuerpo ( )

-SENPAI!-Se lanzó Clara.-Es una supertécnica,lo habéis conseguido...y hemos marcado un gol ^^

-¡SUBE LA MANO Y GRITA GOL!-Gritó Dawn cantando,ya se le subió el poder a la cabeza (si es que no -.-")

Y así fue. Las chicas del equipo lanzaron a Yuri y a Dawn por los aires,¿y por qué no Sayuri? porque no quería -.-",es broma, también la cogieron a ella.

-¡UAAAAAA,QUE ME MATÁIS BASTARDAS!-Gritó Sayuri.

-UIIIII TE QUIERO SAYURI xD-Gritó Hanaco con el pavo que le vino por el golazo.

-¿¡QUEEEE!? HANACO SIN LESBIANISMOS!-Gritó Sayuri roja de la vergüenza.

-Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja.-Desde luego era gracioso ver lo bien que se lo habían pasado al marcar el gol las chicas.

Y fue entonces cuando...

*PI PI PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII*

Sí chicos y chicas,acabó el partido...

-¿Cómo...?-Dijo Someoka.

-¿Ha acabado el partido...?-Terminó Kim.-hemos...hemos...

-Hemos empatado...-Dijo Dawn.

-¿Empatado? pero entonces...¿quién ha ganado la apuesta?-Preguntó Midorikawa.

-Bueno,como dicen en mi tierra...-Dijo Tsunami,que estaba en el banquillo.-Parece ser que entonces hemos ganado todos.

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEE?-Gritaron todos.

-Pero entonces...¿no posarán para las fotos? Mierda ¬¬-Dijo Nemuru.

-Todo lo contrario. Ellos posarán para las fotos,pero vosotras también iréis en bikini.

-¿¡CÓMOOOOOOOOOOOOO!?-Gritaron los otros.

-Pues eso.

-Bueno,por lo menos nos lo hemos pasado fenomenal ja ja ja ja,yo me lo he pasado bien jugando.-Dijo Endo.

-¿Tú? pero si has estado en el puto banquillo todo el rato.-Le echó en cara Dawn.

-¡PERO YO ME LO PASÉ BIEN DE TODOS MODOS DAWN! Además...-Se dio la vuelta pícaro.-A Hiroto le va a hacer ilusión verte con ese trikini xDD

-HIJO DE LA GRANDÍSIMA GRAN BRETAÑA VEN PA`ACÁ-Le gritó Dawn sonrojada hasta las orejas mientras perseguía al infantil de su primo por toda la Rivera.

-Vaya críos,desde luego. A veces dudo de que Dawn sea mi mejor amiga.-Dijo Fudo.

-¿Y eso?-Le preguntó Umiko.-Es infantil la tía esta pero...no se,hace gracia.

-Lo mejor de todo es chinchar a Dawn,Umiko,si chinchas a Dawn,serás feliz.

-¿¡Pe...pero de dónde sacas esa idea tan estúpida!? De verdad,de no ser por mí,estarías de puta pena. Siempre tengo que controlarte Fudo Akio

-Ja ja ja ja ja,por eso te quiero Umi chan.-Y luego le dio un beso en la frente.

-¿¡DESDE CUANDO FUDO TIENE UNA NOVIA QUE NO LA TRATA COMO OBJETO SEXUAL!?-Gritaron todos los jugadores.

-¡QUE YO TAMBIÉN TENGO UNA VIDA PRIVADA COÑO!-Les gritó Fudo sonrojado y enfadado.

-Y también corazón ^^-Dijo ella agarrando el brazo a su chico semi-rapado

-Oh...que bonito...*w*

-¡LO SABÍA FUDO! ¡SABÍA QUE ALGÚN DÍA SERÍAS UNA PERSONA NORMAL QUE ESTÁ CON CHICAS NORMALES Y NO CON PUTAS!-Dijo Dawn con una tirita en la nariz.

-¿Y esa tirita capitana?-Le preguntó Umiko.

-Es que me he estampado contra la portería.-En ese momento Kariya y Hikaru se miraron un momento y luego se rieron, a Hikaru le pasó lo mismo una vez (que recuerdos xD)

-Bueno Dawn,¿quién hará su parte de la apuesta primero? ¿Nosotros o vosotras? TÚ-Le preguntó Amagi.

-A ver Gordi 2 (porque el uno es Kabeyama xD) está claro que primero la haréis primero los chicos.

-NI HABLAR TÚ.

-NO ME REPLIQUES GORDO!

-TÚUUUUUUUUU

-GORDOOOOO

-Desde luego Dawn,tienes muchos problemas -.-"

-Tienes razón Amagi,hagamos las paces ^^

-¿Y AHORA HACEN LAS PACES?-Gritan los otros.

-Pues lo hacemos a cara o cruz. La cara somos las chicas y la cruz los chicos.

-¿Y POR QUÉ VOSOTRAS CARA?-Gritó Endo.

-PORQUE ANTES FUIMOS CRUZ IDIOTA.

-BLA BLA BLA.

-BLA BLA BLA BLA BLAAAAAAA.

Y así discutieron un buen rato hasta que por fin dejaron claro que las chicas serían cara y los chicos cruz. Entonces lanzaron la moneda y salió...

* * *

**Mikuo: **¿QUE SALIÓOOOOOOOOOO?

**Eito: **Eso es lo mejor de todo,lo van a decidir los seguidores del fic

**Mikuo: **Pff,pues entonces saldrán los chicos ¬3¬

**Eito: **Tú lo que quieres es ver a Dawn con su trikini ¿ehhh?

**Mikuo: **(rojo) ¿¡QUE PASA!? ME GUSTAN LOS TRIKINIS,A TODOS LOS CHICOS LES GUSTA LOS TRIKINIS JODER.

**Eito: **Aunque nunca sabré porque no se comprará bikinis como cualquier chica...

**Juan: **¡YO QUIERO VER A FEY EN BIKINI!

**Fey: **SOY UN CHICO PASO DE BIKINIS

**Juan: **Uh...entonces se te verá la tableta...¡AY COMO ME PONE FEY!

**Fey: **Eito-san,¿es cierto que tú y Juan sois hermanos? porque se parece más a Dawn

**Eito: **Eso es porque son amigos desde la infancia,tienen la misma edad y básicamente hacen casi todo juntos. Son,como dicen por ahí,los mejores amigos.

**Fey: **¿Cómo Hiroto y Midorikawa?

**Eito: **Erm...esto...es que a ellos se le empareja,hasta ahí no llegan Juan y Dawn ^^U

**Fey: **(con una pistola) Más les valen,porque en el fondo...muy al fondo,siento lo mismo por Juan.

**Mikuo: **¿Sexo sin compromiso?

**Fey: **¡NO IDIOTA,AMOR!

**Eito: **Ah~ bueno,despide tú el programa Fey ^^

**Fey: **No puedo,Juan me está acosando ahora mismo.

**Eito: **Ah~Juan ¿por qué siempre acosas a Fey?

**Juan: **Pues por la misma razón por la que Dawn acosa a Hiroto.

**Eito: **Ok ._.

**Juan: **Mira,despido yo el programa hoy ¿vale? ^^

Bye nee

¿reviews plis? ^^


	9. Y al final salieronchan chan chan

**Hina: **Holaaa,ya hemos vuelto de las vacaciones -^^-

**Juan:** SÍ!,Y CONOCIMOS A FIDIO ALDENA Y A VENECIANO VARGAS (P.d: veneciano vargas es de hetalia xD,me encanta esa serie xD)

**Genda: **A mí no me llevasteis ¬¬

**Hina: **Es que según Dawn...(y todos los de la radio ¬¬) piensa que eres un peso muerto Genda

**Genda: **Eso no es cierto,¿a qué no Kido?

**Kido:** Erm...yo doy el disclamer ^^U

**Genda: **Kido,¿piensas acaso que soy una carga para Radio$Comecocos?

**Kido: **Inazuma eleven no me pertenece porque si no Ulvida no hubiera nacido y Genda no se hubiera presentado para el Neo Japón, sino que se hubiera quedado en casa muerto risa.

**Genda: **Dawn me odia

**Ulvida: **Tú te callas que más me odia a mí ¬¬

* * *

Entonces lanzaron la moneda y salió...

-¡CARA,HA SALIDO CARA!-Gritó Endo emocionado. Sí,por suerte para los chicos,las chicas harían su parte primero -.-"

-DAWN STORM EVANS TE VOY A MATAR.-Le gritó Sayuri.-¿QUÉ COÑO HACEMOS AHORA?

-Asumir las consecuencias e ir en bikini a la Rivera.-Le contestó Goenji pícaro.

-TUS MUERTOS GOENJI SHUUYA,TUS MUERTOS.

-Eh,una apuesta es una apuesta,además,como dice nuestro helado de pistacho favorito...

-¡EH TÚ IDIOTA!-Le interrumpió Midorikawa.

-..._Las damas primero._-Terminó Shuuya.

-Shuuya Goenji,tanto tú como los chicos sabéis que no es justo.-Apoyó Kim a Sayuri.-Salí lesionada por culpa de Someoka,un poco más y no contamos con la ayuda de Yuri.-Todos miraron a Yuri y esta se sonrojó de la vergüenza. Bueno,¿qué queríais? es muy tsundere.

-Vale vale,lo que tú digas,pero que vais a ir todas a la Rivera.-Dijo Kido.

-¿Y si pillamos un resfriado?

-Os cuidaremos una semana ^^-Y los chicos le taparon la boca a Kido mientras estos le decían lo bocazas que es.

-Mmm,bueno,yo soy mujer de palabra,vale,mañana nos vemos en la Rivera.-Dijo Dawn.

-¡TÚ TE CALLAS QUE YA HAS HECHO BASTANTE!-Le dijeron Sayuri y Yuri a la vez. Y luego se rieron todos (no,si yo tampoco lo he pillado o.o)

Y luego se fueron todos...más o menos. Kim seguía sentada en el banquillo y apenas podía mantenerse en pie,y sus compañeras le habían dejado _alejada de la mano de Dios xD._ Pero para su fortuna,su amiga,digo amigo ^^U,Kirino Ranmaru se había quedado con ella un ratito más.

-Vaya por dios,si es que Someoka no puede ser más bruto ¿no?-Dijo Kirino(Seguro que Someoka estornudó después xD)

-Je...no te preocupes amigo Kirino,seguro que no es mucho.-Le respondió Kim.

-Ya ya,luego le cantaré las cuarenta a ese feo de mierda. (Y Someoka-san volvió a estornudar xD)-Kim no pudo evitar la risa. Desde siempre,su buen amigo Kirino,el cual conoce desde la infancia,había sido como una especie de hermano (o hermana xD) mayor para ella,y a eso le agrega lo de su madurez...vamos,que más controlada im-po-si-ble.

-¿Y tú de qué te ríes Kim?

-De nada,es que me haces gracia Ranmaru,eres como mi hermano mayor a pesar de que tenemos la misma edad.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? Nací para ser protector,pero como no tengo hermanas,tendré que apañarme contigo ¿no Natsuyaki Kim?-Le preguntó sonrojado de la vergüenza (MAL PENSADOS QUE KIRINO ES CHICA xD,ok no,pero solo son amigos)

-Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja.

-Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja.-Vale,digamos que se empezaron a reír por decir estupideces. Y luego pararon de reír y empezaron a contar anécdotas sobre su infancia. Como los miles de peinados que le hacía Kim al pobre Ranmaru y como este se vengaba comiendose su tarta de chocolate xD,pero luego,miraron al cielo y se quedaron en silencio,hasta que...

-Oye Kirino.-Empezó a decir Kim.

-¿Sí?

-¿Me llevas en brazos?

-¿ESTÁS DE COÑA? QUE TE DEN KIM,QUE PESAS MUCHO.-Contestó sonrojado.

-No me obligues a poner caras...

-¡Es que tú siempre me pones caras!

-Por fi,Ranma kun...-Y empezó a poner cara de borrego. Y como ponía esos ojitos y Kirino era un blando...ya sabréis el final ¿no? (xD)

Kirino se la llevó en brazos como un buen hermano mayor (y repito que solo son amigos,nada de amoríos que Kim quiere a otro xD) y estuvo maldiciéndola a regañadientes por el camino mientras la otra se partía el culo de risa.

Mientras,"Doña Capitana Obsesionada por Hiroto Kiyama Queen",es decir,Dawn Storm,se iba a casa con Endo,Tsubasa,Clara y los Fubuki.

-Muy bien chicas,a ver,¿cómo son vuestros bikinis?-Preguntó Fubuki 1 xD.

-¿A ti qué te importa Shiro? Ya nos verás mañana joder.-Le contestó Tsubasa con mala leche.

-Ehhh,¿qué pasa era una pregunta?

-Vaya con las preguntitas chaval.

-Ja ja ja,¿vais a llevar mucho escote Tsubasa? ja ja.-Preguntó Atsuya queriendo demostrar que era más pervertido que su hermano.

-Serás idiota Atsuya Fubuki ¬.¬-Y luego hubo un pequeño silencio.

-Je je je. ¿Y bien? ¿alguien me va a contestar?

-Bueno,yo llevaré uno verde con rayitas blancas ^^-Dijo Clara.

-¡Nishisawa!-Le riñó Tsubasa.

-¿Qué? Tampoco es que pasase nada mujer ^^U

-ES UN PERVERTIDO,AHORA SOÑARÁ CONTIGO ESTA NOCHE.

-Naa,no te creas,pero Midorikawa sí que estará fantaseando con Clara a estas horas de la noche.-Dijo Endo haciendo que la inocente de Clara se sonrojase.

-¿¡Y ÉSTAS LE LLAMAN PERVERTIDO A MI NII-CHAN!? ¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE SERÁ ENDO ENTONCES? MAJARE,CON EL HOMOSEXUAL.-Gritó Shiro con sorpresa.

-Je je je,bueno,tampoco es que fuesen muy desencaminadas con lo de que Atsuya era un pervertido Shiro.-Dijo Dawn saliendo de las nubes rojas imaginarias,como su amor por Hiroto xD. Y Fubuki 1 (xDDDD me río yo solo) solo le respondió con un pequeño y gracioso puchero (awww,que monada de lobito blanco *w*)

Sin embargo el camino se tenía que dividir,dejando solos a Fubuki Shiro y Atsuya,muajaja,los dejaron plantados,no hombre. Se tuvieron que ir en la misma dirección que Clara y Tsubasa (VECINOS 4 EVER xD),así que los marginados fueron Endo y Dawn (jo vaya -.-")

-Je je,bueno Dawn,¿cómo vas a intentar provocar a Hiroto esta vez? ¿con un escote grande?,¿con un tanga? ¿o irás desnuda por la calle?-Preguntó Endo pícaro,de inocente tenía este lo que yo de cura.

-¿Tú eres idiota Mamoru? Está claro que no voy a ir desnuda por la calle,a ver si vas tú para intentar provocar al cuñado.-Contestó la de las coletas sonrojada,aunque está claro que Endo también se sonrojó.

-Está bien,cambiemos de tema prima ^^U

-Vale...^^U-Y empezaron a cotillear,cosas que hacen más los hermanos que los primos,pero eso no tiene nada que ver en esta historia ¿verdad? Estuvieron cotilleando de Tenma,de los otros...pero sobretodo de Tenma xD,y también de lo gorda que estaba su tutora,joder a ver si la fofa esta dejaba ya de tomar dulces que se va a poner como Kabeyama,o peor,como Amagi (P.D: La profesora es inventada y no me caen mal los gordos,solo bromeaba que nadie se piense que soy racista que es lo que me faltaba -.-") Y luego se fueron a dormir.

Mientras tanto,Tsubasa y los otros tres...

-Vale Atsuya,dinos la verdad,¿a qué una vez estuviste con Aphrodite?-Le preguntó Tsubasa.

-Por última vez,solo le di un beso,no fui su novio,pero sí que me gustó una vez no lo niego,ahora me gustan muchas chicas xD.-Le contestó el peliblanco.

-Atsuya estás hecho un...¿mujeriego? o.O

-Je je je. Así soy yo,el sex simbol del Raimon ^^

-Pensábamos que ese era Goenji.-Dijo Clara tan inocencia como Hikaru Kageyama,así que imaginaros.

-Deja de abrir el cajón de mier...-Pero no pudo acabar porque vieron a Yuri Ryunokki yéndose a su casa.-¿Esa chica no era de vuestro equipo?

-Sí,esa es Yuri,venga,yo la saludo,¿quién viene?-Dijo Tsubasa.

-No se yo...esta chica da un aura de _"__como me mires estás muerto" _que no veas.-Le dijo Atsuya.

-Vaya vaya,a Atsuya le dan miedo las chicas a pesar de ser un Don Juan ¿ehh?

-¿Perdona? ¿Yo? ¿Atsuya Fubuki?

-Genial,ahora dará su discurso otra vez.-Dijo Shiro con fastidio.

-Tú te callas. Ejem ejem. ¿Yo? ¿Atsuya Fubuki? ¿Rey de los espíritus que vuelan? ¿a mí? ¿El señor de los Anillos de BODA?-Y Atsuya terminó la frase en un...-Claro que me da miedo,sabe kárate.-Y todos se cayeron a lo anime.

-Ah~,yo la saludo en nombre los Fubuki,madre mía como eres hermano.-Dijo Shiro.

-¡Eso es Shiro! Demuestra que tienes cojones xD-Le animó su hermano.

-Tú lo que eres es tonto a las finas hierbas ¬¬

-Yo también te quiero Shiro ¬¬-Y después de esa "pelea" entre hermanos,Tsubasa y Shiro fueron a saludar a Yuri,pero Clara no fue porque Atsuya tenía miedo de estar solo en la calle xD,-.-"

-¡Eh Yuri,buenas noches!-Saludó Tsubasa. Yuri la miró seria y le dijo el "hola" más serio del mundo.

-Hola Yuri ^^,yo soy Shiro.-Dijo Fubuki.

-No,sí ya se quien eres chico,vamos a la misma clase.-Fubuki se sonrojó de la vergüenza,como no,hay que ser un poco imbécil para no saber quien va a tu clase y quien no ^^U

-Ja ja,es verdad,disculpa es que normalmente...

-Normalmente pasas mucho tiempo pensando en tonterías en vez de intentar saber quienes son los de tu propia clase.-Le contestó Yuri.

-Oh vamos Ryunokki,no seas borde,si el chaval es tonto ¿qué se le va a hacer?-Dijo Tsubasa intentando hacer reír a Yuri para que parara de decir tonterías.

-¿CÓMO QUE TONTO TSUBASA?-Preguntó Fubuki enfadado.

-Oh vamos era una broma.

-Ya...bueno,yo me voy.-Dijo Yuri.

-Eh espera Yuri,vamos en la misma dirección.-Dijo Fubuki.

-¿? Ah no,yo me quedo ya aquí.

-¿Aquí? ¿es que van a recogerte?-Yuri se rió un poco dejando al descubierto una bonita sonrisa.

-Que va Fubuki,es que vivo aquí ^^

-¿En la calle?-Tsubasa se cayó a lo anime y Yuri empezó a partirse de risa de ver la inocencia que mostraba el bueno de Shiro.

-¿¡PERO CÓMO COÑO VA A DORMIR EN LA CALLE!? A VER SI VAS A SER MÁS IDIOTA QUE ENDO Y TODO.-Le gritó Tsubasa. Bueno,lo gritó tan alto que hasta Atsuya y Clara la pudieron escuchar.

-Ja ja ja ja,Fubuki,para ya de ser tan inocente por dios que me parto de risa ja ja ja ja.-Que bonito,Fubuki la hizo reír. Pero pronto Fubuki se dio cuenta y éste se sonrojó mucho. Luego la otra se dio también cuenta y se calló la boca y que también se sonrojara. Tampoco es que Tsubasa fuera tan tonta como para ver que hacían buena pareja.

-E...esto...¡tengo que irme! adiós Madokawa,adiós Shiro.-Y entonces entró dentro de su casa/dojo.

Fubuki y Tsubasa se quedaron de piedra. Habían visto a Yuri reír y sonrojarse,por no decir que se portaba un poco raro...

-Su...supongo que tendrá sueño,son las once de la noche.-Dijo Shiro aún sonrojado.

-Ya ya Fubuki,je je je.-Rió Tsubasa.

-¿Y de qué te ríes tú Tsubasa?

-De lo rojo que estás,dios estás incluso más rojo que el pelo de Hiroto ja ja ja ja.-Y esta empezó a reírse.

-Tú te callas,que como te oiga mi hermano...

-¿Que como me oiga mi hermano qué?-Preguntó Atsuya riéndose por lo vagini (reírse por lo vagini=reírse por lo bajo xD)

-Nada Atsuya ^^U

-Ay~ Shiro,¿te has enamorado?-Preguntó Clara ya no tan inocente.

-¿E...estás de coña Nishisawa-san? apenas la conozco...bueno,se supone que sí,de vista pero...arg,seré idiota,¿cómo no pude darme cuenta de que era de mi clase?

-Si pasaras más tiempo observando en vez de estar peleándote conmigo,o tal vez en vez de estar cascando por los codos con todas las guapas de la clase...-Dijo Atsuya con una gotita a lo anime (p.d: cascar=hablar)

-Arg...dejadme en paz.-Y Shiro se fue a su casa.

-¡JODER SHIRO ESPERA,QUE VIVIMOS EN LA MISMA CASA!-Y Atsuya le persiguió dejando solas a Tsubasa y a Clara.

-¿Por qué a veces los hombres serán tan idiotas?-Preguntó Tsubasa.

-Seguro que será por la misma razón por la que las mujeres tenemos la regla..._Cosas de la_ vida.-Y luego empezaron a reírse.

-Hablando de estas cosas de la vida,¿de qué hablasteis Atsuya y tú?-Preguntó Tsubasa mientras empezaban a caminar.

-Pues de nada interesante...creo. Yo le pregunté que por qué le tenía un poco de miedo a Yuri y éste me dijo que era porque hace clases marciales mixtas.

-¡Anda,así claro que nadie se mete con ella...ni Atsuya!

-Pero lo que no me esperaba Tsubasa-senpai era que ella viviera en un dojo.-Dijo Clara mirando al dojo.-A lo mejor su padre es el encargado y por eso sabe tanto de ellas.

-Quien sabe Clara,la vida privada de Ryunokki Yuri es todo un misterio.

-Sí,lo es...pero lo que es más misterioso aún es que verá la capitana en Hiroto Kiyama.

-Hombre,el muchacho feo no es.

-Ya...pero no cuenta buenos chistes,todos sus chistes son malos,NO SIRVE PARA LA COMEDIA :( -Y ambas se empiezan a reír otra vez (y luego fue Hiroto quien estonudó xD)

Al final del trayecto ambas se van a sus respectivas casas,porque al día siguiente tendrían que estar descansadas para poder nadar en la Rivera del Río -.-"

* * *

**Hina: **Muy bien,creo que ya está...TTwTT

**Genda: **Dawn me sigue odiando Hina...y Kido también

**Kido:** La única que te odia es Dawn,que por cierto,solo te tiene manía como a Kirino por ejemplo.

**Genda: **Pero a Kirino le abraza y le deja participar ÉL TIENE PREFERENCIA YUUTO

**Juan:** No,en el "mundo de yupi de Dawn" solo hay preferencia para una persona y esa persona es...

**Hina/Genda/Kido: **Hiroto Kiyama -.-"

**Juan: **¡No,Haruna Otonashi! ¿en qué pensábais? Dawn admira muchísimo a Haruna

**Kido: **Eso explica muchas cosas...

**Juan: **¿Es que acosa a tu hermana?

**Kido: **¡Que va!,por eso mismo le "tiene manía" a Aoi Sorano

**Genda/Hina: **Cierto cierto -.-"

**Kido: ***Le llaman al móvil* ¿Diga?,ah hola Dawn,¿qué pasa?-¿hablar mal de ti en Radio$Comecocos? Que va...-Que nos estás escuchando...-NOOOO NO ME HAGAS IR A CASA DE NATSUMI! ENVÍA A GENDA,A HINA O JUAN PERO A MÍ NO!

**Hina/Genda/Juan: **¡CUCHI EL HERMOSO!

**Kido: **Vale-venga-ok-adiós. *Cuelga el móvil* puff,por los pelos. Bueno como íbamos diciendo...

**Hina/Genda/Juan: **...

**Kido: **¿Chicos?

**Hina: **A POR EL MOSCAAAA

**Kido: **AHHHHH SOCORROOOOO

**Ulvida: **Bien,mientras estos idiotas persiguen a Kido,yo aprovecho para robar el programa de Radio$Comecocos JAJAJAJAJA,arg,arg,me tragué una bola de pelo. Uff,mejor lo despido...

Adios~~

¿Reviews?


	10. En la Rivera del Río xD parte 1

**Hina: **Bien,hemos venido de nuevo,por cierto,de parte de Dawn para su nii-chan Cami... :D

**Aphrodite: **¿Para cami? TRAE QUE QUIERO LEERLO

**Hina: **ESTÁTE QUIETO TERUMI!

**Aphrodite: **NO! QUIERO LEER LO QUE LE MANDA DAWN A CAMI-CHAN

**Hina: **NO

**Aphrodite: **SÍ

**Hina: **NO

**Aphrodite: **SÍ

**Eito: **(cara asesina a lo goenji xD,es que Eito es un yandere de esos que les da por poner caras que dan miedo y luego ser todo unos tímidos) JODER DEJAD DE HACER EL GILIPOLLAS,TRAED LA CARTA YA LA LEO YO

**Hina/Aphrodite: **Sí mi señor

**Eito: **Ejem ejem: _"Para mi hermanita: por fin he podido convencer a fidio para que nos haga pasta,y de la rica,es que le he sobornado diciendo que si no nos daba pasta,no le dejaríamos salir en el fic muajaja,¿a qué soy buena? tu nee-chan,Dawn"_

**Aphrodite: **O.O

**Hina:** ¿Solo querían quedar para comer...? ¿¡OYE Y PORQUE NO VOY YO!? DAWN ME CONOCES DESDE LA INFANCIA ¿¡Y TÚ NO ME LLEVAS A COMER!? DAWN STORM EVANS TE VOY A MATAR CUANDO VUELVAS A LA RADIO

**Eito: **Y a Hina le dio el ataque -.-"

**Aphrodite: **Yo digo el disclamer: Inazuma eleven no me pertenece porque si no,Hina se hubiera puesto con Sakuma.

**Hina: **TTwTT vale,por esto la perdono

**Eito: **Luego dicen que soy un yandere,que doy mucho miedo y que Hina no es bruta...bueno eso sí lo dicen xD

* * *

Ya era el día siguiente,el día en que la apuesta tenía que pagarse,y como no,hacía sol y mucho calor...seguro que hasta le vendrán bien a las chicas ir a la rivera.

Pues bien,en ese día tan soleado,vamos a empezar el episodio en la ultra-mega-super-pija mansión de Afuro Terumi...y su hermana xD

-Eh Sayuri...despierta que tienes que cumplir una apuesta.-Dijo Afrodito xD

-Nii~paso de ti.-Dijo la otra mimosa,y se tapó la cara con las sábanas.

-¡Si hombre! tú te levantas.

-Sí ya,y luego me acatarro.

-Sayuri,no se si te habrás dado cuenta de que hace mucho calor y que ir a la rivera te sentará bien,vamos levanta, que tus amigas te esperan.

-¡Anda ya! (con los cuarenta xD) ¡ésas no son mis amigas!

-¿Y por qué te uniste al equipo de fútbol femenino?-Vale,ahí sí que le ha pillado. Su hermanastro no sabía que Goenji le había amenazado con contar a todo el mundo quien le gustaba,y eso no le hacía ni puta gracia.-¿Y bien hermana?

-Yo...arg,DÉJAME DORMIR COÑO.

-Cállate que se que lo que tú quieres es que te haga cosquillas.-Dijo Terumi haciendo que su hermana se sonroje,es que Terumi es así de idiota.

-¡Ni se te ocurra Afuro!-Pero el otro no le hizo ni caso y empezó a hacerle cosquillas hasta que la otra se cayó de la cama.-HIJO DE HERA.-Insultó al dios.

-Entonces hermana...¿irás?

-No va quien te gusta.

-Ya lo se,no es del Raimon ¬¬

Al final Sayuri se levantó,se duchó y se puso un bikini negro y ajustado (Juan: Puf,porque soy gay,que si fuera hetero,la tía esta me pondría/Eito: (celos de hermano) ¬¬) y de repente...la llaman al móvil:

[MODO MÓVIL ON] (también el modo teatro xD)

Sayuri: ¿Diga?

?: ¿CÓMO QUE DIGA NI LECHES? YA PUEDES ESTAR VINIENDO A LA PUTA RIVERA,ESTAMOS YA AQUÍ,TSUBASA,CLARA,LAURA,YURI,UMIKO,ZUKKY...HASTA HA VENIDO KIM QUE ESTÁ CON EL TOBILLO MAL Y BLAH BLAH BLAH!

Sayuri: ¿QUIÉN POLLAS ERES?

?: CONTROLA ESA BOCA Y...¿CÓMO QUE QUIEN SOY? ¡HANACO MISHIMA AL APARATO!

Sayuri: Joder Hanaco,como te pones -.-"

Hanaco: Ya ya,lo que tú digas,vente pa' acá o si no te matamos ¬¬

Sayuri: Amenazas de puta pena ¬¬

*cuelga*

[MODO MÓVIL OFF]

[MODO NORMAL ON]

Al final Sayuri acabó de arreglarse y se fue a la rivera después de despedirse de su hermano Afuro Terumi.

-Hasta luego nee-chan.-Le dijo al rubio.

-Ya ya,hasta luego hermana.-Y le cerró la puerta de un portazo. ¿Por qué fue tan brusco? Porque quería llamar a la novia (jajajaja xD) ,sí, quien lo diría,Afuro Terumi tiene novia en vez de novio (xD)

-Vale...y ahora que tengo la casa para mí solo...voy a llamar a mi angelito y voy a darle besitos ^^-Si es que desde luego Afuro no tenía otra cosa en la cabeza,claro, como era el Afrodito del equipo,él era el que más cariño tiene a su novia (y ojalá me quisiera así Hiroto )

Volviendo a las chicas...más bien a la chica xD...

Sayuri se iba a la rivera con una cara de vergüenza impresionante.

-Cuando encuentre a Storm...-Se decía la rubia.-La mato y luego la resucitaré para volverla a matar.-Y mientras caminaba,sentía como si unas miradas pervertidas la mirasen,pero que no la miraban,esa sensación era el fruto de la vergüenza. De repente,vio a alguien de espaldas y lo miró con sorpresa. Se encontró con...¿Shindo con el pelo rosa?¿¡QUÉ COÑO!?

-¿¡SHINDO!? ¿¡QUÉ COÑO TE HA PASADO EN EL PELO!?-Pero que Shindo no le escuchaba.-SHINDO NO ME IGNORES. -Entonces Sayuri le dio la vuelta al muchacho...pero vio entonces que...

-¿Shindo? ¿Tú eres ciega?-Le dijo una voz femenina.

-¿Ca...capitana?-Se sorprendió la chica.-¿Qué te ha pasado en el pelo? Te pareces un huevo a Shindo de espaldas.

-Nada,que me he quitado las coletas y se me queda así el pelo.

-Pero que coño...

-No te preocupes,Fidio también lo pensó.-De repente la rubia se sonrojó.-¿Sayuri?

-¿Qué?

-Na...nada. Oye ¿se puede saber qué coño llevas puesto? Ese tipo de bikini es de niña pequeña.

La capitana llevaba un bikini amarillo y con una cabeza de oso marrón en un lateral del sujetador y otro más pequeño en el lateral de la braguita.

-Lo se,es muy cuqui -^^-

-Pero serás imbécil,te está mirando todo el mundo idiota.-Dijo Sayuri con mirada paciente y con su típica voz fría.

-A ver si te van a estar mirando a ti,que ese bikini está muy ajustado y te queda muy sexy tía buena.-Y la pervertida le guiñó un ojo divertida y la otra se sonrojó de la vergüenza (mal pensaos -.-)

Al final se fueron juntas a la rivera mientras Dawn contaba chistes a Sayuri.

-Eh Sayuri.-Le llamó la pelirrosa.

-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo se llama la...?

-NO CUENTES NI UN PUTO CHISTE MÁS.

-Jo -3- solo uno más.

-Que no ¬¬-Por fin llegaron a la Rivera del Río,donde estaban todas las chicas y los chicos.

-DAWN STORM,LLEGAS TARDE.-Le regañó su mejor amigo/calvo Fudo.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga Fudo? La gente se paró a hacer fotos a Sayuri,¿no ves que está muy buena?

-¡DAWN!-Gritó Sayuri roja.-ESO ES MENTIRA.

-Hablando de mentiras,eso me recuerda a un chiste ^^-Dijo Dawn sonriente.

-¿A cual Dawn?-Dijo Umiko curiosa. Por cierto,Umiko,como dice el nombre xD (Niña de Mar) llevaba un bikini recto de color azul oscuro con unas anclas blancas dibujadas (yo quería ese bikini *^*)

-Os lo cuento. ¿Cual es la mentira más gorda que se ha dicho en el Raimon? Que Anteojos podría marcar un gol al Zeus.-Y algunos se rieron,excepto Megane,que solo se puso a darle voces a Dawn diciendo que eso podría realizarse si él quería (xD en tus sueños Megane)

-Vale,ahora señoritas...¡AL AGUA PATO!-Dijo Nagumo cogiendo a Laura mientras ésta gritaba. Esta tenía un bikini rojo oscuro (como el pelo de Haruya xD),triangular y con una flor blanca grande en un lateral en la parte trasera de las braguitas (ese sí que lo quiero yo *^*)

-¡NAGUMO HARUYA,NI SE TE OCURRA TIRARME AL AGUA!-Le gritó la rubia.

-MUAJAJAJA.-Y cuando Nagumo iba a lanzarla al agua,su "mejor amigo" Suzuno,le empujó y lo tiró al agua.-SUZUNO,GILIPOLLAS,ESTA ME LA PAGAS.

-Te la debía idiota,ahora estamos en paz.-Dijo Suzuno sonriendo de refilón.

-¡TE MATARÉ Y LUEGO TE RESUCITARÉ PARA VOLVERTE A MATAR!-Y Haruya intentó levantarse,pero que tampoco sirvió porque se resbaló y se cayó de culo. Luego todos se partieron de risa,hasta el mismo Nagumo.

-Eh Nagumo.-Le llamó Laura.

-¿Qué?

-TOMA ÉSTA.-Y empieza a salpicar agua.

-¿A sí? Pues tomaaaaaa-Y este va y le sigue el juego xD. Y luego se unieron más...y más...y al final se unieron todos xD, bueno,no todos.

-Eh,¿por qué no te bañas?-Preguntó Suzuno a cierta pelirroja llama Hanaco Mishima. Hanaco quería provocar xD,no hombre. Ella llevaba un bikini negro con contorno rojo el cual la parte superior muestra mucho, porque tiene demasiado escote y tiene un poco de forma de triángulo (y yo también quiero ese *^*)

-Porque no.

-Anda ya,¿por qué no?

-Pues porque no Suzuno.

-Anda...por favor dímelo.

-Vale,soy más de secano que de regadío ¿vale?

-...No lo he pillao'

-Vale Suzuno te lo voy a decir más fácilmente.-Y le puso dos dedos en la frente.-No quiero bañarme porque no me gusta bañarme.

-Pues te morirás de calor,¿lo sabías?

-Métete en el agua y así no te mueres tú Suzuno.

-Que lástima,pero es que yo tampoco quiero que te mueras tú,así que,al agua Hanaco.-Y la cogió,no al modo Haruya Nagumo (que cogió a Laura como cogen los novios a las novias después de casarse xD). Él la cogió de la cintura,la levantó y la llevó al agua.

-UAAA FUUSUKE,¿QUÉ HACES IDIOTA?-Le preguntó Hanaco a gritos y sonrojada mientras el frío de Suzuno la llevaba al agua.

-Je je,pues llevarte al río a bañarte.

-¡Bájame de una puta vez hijo del grandísimo cubito de hielo que tienes las manos frías!-Pero el muchacho solo podía reírse de ella mientras la otra se agitaba con todas sus fuerzas. ¿Qué pasó al final? Que Nagumo volvió para vengarse xD,es decir,que lanzó también al frío al agua.

-TE ODIO HARUYA.-Le gritó el oji-azul.

-Ahora sí que estamos en paz Suzuno.-Dijo el tulipán parlante.

-HIJO DE PUTA TE MATARÉ.

-Acabo de hacerte un favor idiota.-Dijo guiñandole un ojo.

-¿Por qué me has hecho un...?-Y luego se miró. Estaba abrazado a Hanaco en el agua mientras el gran hijo de tulipán Nagumo (hijo de tulipán xDDDDDD) se partía de risa.

-De nada hijo del grandísimo cubito de hielo.-Dijo Nagumo con su risa malvada.-y ahora ¿por dónde iba...? ¡Ah,sí! VEN AQUÍ LAURA.-Y el pelirrojo oscuro siguió a lo suyo mientras Suzuno adquiría un color rojo que no era normal.

-Esto...Hanaco...-Dijo el peli-blanco sonrojado.

-Suzuno...-Dijo la pelirroja.-sujétame que me ahogo coño.

-¿¡Cómo!?,¿¡no sabes nadar!?

-¡No idiota!-Dijo la chica sonrojada de la vergüenza aferrándose más al chico que tenía la ropa mojada.

-Eh,no te preocupes,que estoy aquí ¿te enseño?

-Sí hombre lo que me faltaba,sácame de aquí Suzuno.

-Vale...-Y cuando Suzuno la iba a sacar...Clara y Mido se tiraron al agua.

-BOMBAAAAAAA-Gritaron ambos,y luego saltaron.

-UAAAAAAA MIDOOOO CLARAAAAA.-Gritaron los que estaban en el agua.

-¡YUPI!-Y aterrizaron al lado de los mojados mientras los otros ponían cara de mala ostia.

-¿Cómo va eso?-Preguntó Midorikawa a Suzuno. Luego observó a los posicionados.-¿interrumpo algo?

-¡Gilipollas no salpiques!-Gritó el chico de hielo sonrojado.

-Perdón ¬3¬

-U...un momento Midorikawa,¿y tu camiseta?

-Ah,es que he traído el bañador ^^

-¿Cómo?

-¿Qué? iba a hacer calor,había que estar preparado hombre.

-Eso es,si es que Mido es un genio,no como tú.-Dijo Clara alegremente con toda la inocencia del mundo. Por cierto,casi se me olvida,Clara llevaba su bikini verde con rayas blancas que comentó ayer con Atsuya y los otros.

-¡Oye tú!

-REPITAMOS CLARA.-Dijo un muy animado Midorikawa.

-SÍIIIII.-Dijo Clara

-NOOOO.-Gritaron los otros dos,que salieron disparados fuera.

-¿?-Y luego se encogieron de hombros.

Mientras en la otra orilla.

-Muy bien Kim,Michiru y Nemuru,¿estáis listas?-Dijo Shindo.

-No lo estoy Shindo.-Dijo Kim. Kim tenía un bikini naranja y triangular y descotado que provocaba a Shindo (y hacía que Akane se muriera de envidia xD)-Lo digo por el pie.

-Ah,eso...no te preocupes,estaré yo para salvarte.-Y aparecieron destellos del discurso que había dado a lo héroe (xD)

-Sí ya...tú no tienes ni idea de lo que pesa.-Dijo Kirino.

-TÚ TE CALLAS.-Se avergonzó Kim.

-¿Qué? es cierto.

-Pues así me hago más fuerte.-Dijo más ilusionado (pianistas...xD,es broma,me encanta el piano...naa,prefiero mi contrabajo xD)

-Y este que se cree guay.-Dijo Nemuru. Nemuru tenía el bikini rosa (adsadsads adoro el rosa *^*) y muy descotado. Luego miró al tío bueno de Tsurugi que se estaba quitando la camiseta del calor (TSURUGI,TÍO BUENO,QUITATE LOS PANTALONES xD) y claro Nemu-chan se nos sonrojó. Después su mejor amigo "sexy voice Shindo" le pasó el hombro amistosamente y empezó a picarla.

-¿Qué? ¿te gusta Tsurugi?

-¿¡A mí!? que va ^^U

-Uuuhh,se nos enamoró la chavalita de primero,que monada *w*-Dijeron Kim y Michiru haciendo que se sonrojara más.

-No digáis tonterías y lancémonos al agua.-Propuso de nuevo Kirino.

-¿Os vais a lanzar al agua con la ropa puesta?-Dijo Michiru. Michiru tenía un bikini azul claro un poco descotado y con lunaritos blancos.

-SÍ VENGA.-Luego Kirino sonrió.-¡EH TSURUGI!-Tsurugi estaba tumbado bajo un árbol casi dormido y luego los miró con su mirada fría de siempre.

-¿Qué quieres Ranmaru?-Dijo el peliazul sexy xD desde el árbol donde dormía

-Ven pa' acá y lánzate al agua.-Le dijo Shindo animado.

-Paso de vosotros,solo quería ver a las chicas hacer el idiota.-Y se dio la vuelta

-No seas soso Tsurugi,ven a bañarte.-Le insistió Kirino.

-Y una mierda,paso de ti.

-Anda Tsurugi,que aquí tienes a una admiradora secreta.-Y le señaló a Nemuru.

-Cállate gilipollas.-Y Nemuru más sonrojada imposible. Luego Tsurugi miró solo por curiosidad y lo que vio fue a unas cuatro personas señalando a la pobre menor (me da hasta pena xD) Luego,al ver que reaccionaba empezaron a señalar el doble. Y Tsurugi viendo ya que le querían picar pasó de ellos.

-VAGO DE MIERDA,¿NO TE DA VERGÜENZA?-Gritó Kirino.

-¡Kirino!-Le riñó Michiru.

-¿Qué? es que es un vago de mierda.-Y hablando del rey de Roma,este más vago todavía,se rasca el culo -.-" -Joder,no he visto persona que se parezca más a Kariya joder,que vago. (-ACHÚS.-Kariya estornudó en la otra punta de la Rivera.)

-Venga,que yo os tiro.-Y los dos amigos lanzaron a la portera,la medio y la delantera al río,y luego se tiraron ellos xD

Y los otros en el agua...

-¡SOY EL REY DEL MAR!-Gritó Tsunami.

-IDIOTA ESTAMOS EN UN RÍO.-Gritaron Tachi y Kogure.

-DA IGUAL MUAJAJA.-Y Dawn que le oyó le pidió desde la orilla que por favor no le plagiase la risa malvada.

-Ah~ majare,que infantilones son los chicos.-Dijo Yuri.

-Oh vamos,a mí me hace mucha gracia.

-Que te guste Tsunami no hace que se salve.-Tsubasa se sonrojó y soltó una risa.

-Puede ser,puede ser.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo puedes decir con tanta soltura?

-No se,me gusta y no me importa decirlo ja ja.-Y nada hasta donde están los otros chicos.-CHICOS JUGUEMOS A ALGO!

-Joder,seguro que esta va a ser un día largo -.-"

* * *

**Hina: **Ok,hasta aquí llegamos hoy ^^

**Eito: **Sí,ha sido una buena primera parte ^^

**Aphrodite: **No salió mi cami-chan os odio ¬¬

**Eito: **Ah~ Eso es porque aparecerá en el próximo capítulo

**Aphrodite:** ¿En serio? *¬*

**Eito: **No,te tomé el pelo ^^

**Aphrodite: **¿CÓMO? EITO SHIMATA,QUE LA FUERZA DE LOS DIOSES TE MANDEN AL INFIERNO

**Eito: **(mirada asesina)

**Aphrodite: **Vale no me mires así ¬¬

**Hina: **Ah~ hombres,ahora se lo que siente Yuri...bueno aquí nos despedimos -^^-

**Aphrodite: **Alto ahí,primero tengo que hacer las preguntas :D

¿Os ha gustado el capítulo de hoy?

¿A quién le gustó el pequeño romance entre Suzuno y Hanaco? (Manos arribaaa xD)

Muajaja,¿quien quiere que le baje los pantalones a Hiroto? (Hiroto: NI SE TE OCURRA)

¿Es verdad que Haruya es un pervertido? (Laura: pos claro ¬¬)

¿Lanzarán a Tsurugi al río?

¿Sugerencias?

¿Me dais natillas con galleta?

¿Y pidiendo por favor?

Bye nee~


	11. En la Rivera del Río xD parte 2

**Juan: **HOLAAAA,sí, soy yo,Juan Shimata,uno de los más pervertidos de Fanfic-city xD que ha decidido hacer hoy este capítulo

**Eito: **Nee-chan,te odio

**Juan: **Ya empezamos ¬¬

**Eito: **Quería hacer este capítulo yo *^*

**Juan: **Te jodes que yo soy uno de los más olvidados personajes de la Radio$Comecocos y necesito un poco de protagonismo joder,ya me lo dijo la jefa,tú y Hina estáis acaparando mucho espacio en este fic ¬¬

**Mikuo: **De mí si que se olvidaron

**Juan: **¿Tienes que añadir algo panda?

**Mikuo: **"Joder,me toman más por panda que por persona " no,nada Juan-sama

**Juan: **Ok,empezamos el fic en tres,dos,uno...

* * *

Y una vez Tsubasa-san en el agua,empezó a salpicar a Tsunami y ahogarle un buen rato hasta que se hundió en el agua xD,no hombre,pero agua tragó el hombre de mar.

-¡TSUBASA CABRONA,HE TRAGADO AGUA!-Dijo Tsunami cabreado.-VENGANZA,RECLAMO VENGANZA.

-Cuando me alcances Tsunami,será cuando te vengues.-Le retó Tsubasa.

-¿A sí? Te equivocaste de lobo de mar Tsubasa Madokawa.

-Más bien pescadito Tsunami san,ji ji ji ji.-Se burló por lo bajo Kogure,como no,Tsunami estornudó y persiguió a Tsubasa por el río.

-Genial,plantados por un surfista y por su sirena.-Dijo Tachimukai.

-Y que lo digas...un momento ¿su sirena? ¿es que a Tsunami le gusta Madokawa-san?

-Hombre,eso se ve. Es que me lo dijo hace mucho tiempo...bueno,mucho tiempo fue ayer -.-"

*Flashback*

Fue ayer por la tarde cuando Tsunami volvía a casa acompañado de su kohai/mejor amigo Tachimukai Yuuki.

-A ver si me entero Tachimukai.-Dijo Tsunami.-¿las chicas tienen la regla cuando tienen más tetas de lo normal?-Sí, nuestro Tsunami había hecho una de esas preguntas,para ser más exactos le preguntó a Tachi cuando las mujeres tenían la regla.

-Vamos a ver Tsunami,¿cómo va a ser eso cuando ni siquiera se nota eso?-Le contestó el rubio sonrojado de lo bochornosa que era la pregunta.

-A ver me estás liando Tachimukai,dime la puta respuesta.

-Vamos a ver Jousuke,una chica tiene la regla cuando está desarrollada del todo y...¿y por qué cojones me haces esas preguntas en mitad de la calle?

-A ver,entonces por ejemplo,si me acuesto con Tsubasa...como no está desarrollada,no tiene la regla,y si no la tiene...¿me la puedo tirar sin dejarla preñada?

-¡TSUNAMI-SENPAI!-Le gritó el menor.-NO DIGAS ESAS COSAS QUE ESTAMOS EN MITAD DE LA CALLE JODEEEER.

-Ay Tachi,sabes demasiado...¿es que Kido te dio la charla cuando tenías pensado acostaste con su hermana?

-¡TSUNAMI!

-Muajaja (y una vez más le plagian a Dawn la risa malvada)-Luego pararon de hablar,vaya ser que el pobre Tachi vaya a explotar de lo rojo que están,vale es que para empezar,¿por qué esas preguntas?

-¿Oye a qué vino eso de Tsubasa?

-Ah...pues nada mira. Es que...-Dijo empezando a sonrojarse con una de sus sonrisas divertidas.-Pues nada,es que me gusta Tsubasa-chan. Es que ya la conocía de Okinawa.

-¿A sí?

-Vaya que sí,ja ja. Era la ama suprema buceando. Podía estar dos horas debajo del agua,y yo no duraba ni cinco minutos,a veces yo sospechaba de que era una sirena jajaja.

-¿Una sirena dices Jousuke?

-Sí,una sirena,mi sirena.-Y luego Tachi se cerró la boca,había oído una cosa muy cursi viniendo del surfista cachondo,un tío tan guay que pensaba que seguiría teniendo fama de soltero marchoso durante toda su vida.

*Fin del Flashback*

-Vaya conversaciones tenéis la sardina humana y tú Tachimukai Yuuki.-Dijo el duendecillo.

-Ya,si es que esto no puede ser.-Y luego se rieron un buen rato.

Mientras tanto,en la orilla...

-Debo estar alerta.-Decía Hiroto mirando de un lado hacia otro.

-Ya empezamos,y que fuera un monstruo.-Le decía Kido al pobre muchacho. Así es,Kido y Hiroto estaban en la orilla. Hiroto estaba nervioso porque Dawn lo estaba dejando más asolas de lo normal,es más,solo la vio bañándose con Fudo y las chicas...era algo muy raro,tanto que hasta se temía que tuviera algo especial preparado para él.

-Pues casi casi mi buen amigo Yuuto. Dawn está planeando algo...y va a ser malo para mí

-Anda ya,no me seas exagerado. Oye,¿qué hacen esos de ahí?-Dijo Kido señalando a un grupo de gente que parecía estar intentando quitar a alguien de un árbol.

-Parece Tsurugi...

-¿Kyousuke o Yuuichi?

-Tú que crees idiota ¬¬

-Pues Kyousuke.

-¿Echamos un vistazo?

-Hmm...Vale.-Y fueron a ver el panorama. ¿Qué vieron? Pues a Kirino y a Shindo intentando quitar a Tsurugi del árbol (xD )

Al ver eso,solo pudieron poner la gotita del anime y sonreír. Luego le preguntaron a las chicas que había,que eran Nemuru,Kim y Michiru,lo que había pasado.

-¿Pero qué les pasa?-Dijo Hiroto.

-Ah nada Hiroto. Es que Tsurugi no quiere bañarse.-Respondió Michiru.

-No me extraña,ni siquiera tiene bañador -.-"

-Ya,por eso lo quieren tirar.-Dijo Kim.

-¿Segura de eso? yo pienso que intentan hacer de celestinos para que Nemuru y Tsurugi se enamoren.-Dijo Michiru pícara.

-No es cierto...yo...voy a echar una mano.-Dijo Nemuru ayudando a tirar a Tsurugi al río.

-VENGA TODOS A UNA. UNA,DOS TREEEEEEEES.-Gritó Kirino tirando de Kyousuke.

-KYAAAA,PARAD CABRONES JODER PARAAAD.-Rogaba Tsurugi que no se separaba de su árbol.

-SE ACABO,USO MI AVATAR Y TE JODERÉ LA VIDA KYOUSUKE TSURUGI.-Gritó Shindo. Y entonces lo sacó y con las cuatro manos de su avatar,pudo levantarlo y tirarlo al río.-JUASJUASJUAS,POR FIN AL AGUA JUASJUASJUAS.

-PUTO,TE MATARÉ SHINDO.-Y Shindo se tiró al agua para hacer guerra con él.

-Ay,mira que son infantiles.-Dijo Kirino.

-Tú te callas,que bien que has tirado tú también de Tsuru-sama Kirino jajaja.-Rió Kim.

-CUCHI LA OTRA. PA'L AGUA QUE VAS.-Y luego cogió a Kim y a ambos se tiraron al agua. Luego Shindo miró mal a Kirino y el pelirrosa dejó que la cogiera él. Y es que a Shindo le gusta Kim,como va así de provocativa xD,como que quiere aprovechar la ocasión ¿no?

-Muy mal Shindo,has mirado de mala gana a tu mejor amigo,¿qué dices en tu defensa?-Rió Kim sarcástica.

-Que estás muy mona cuando me pones cara de sarcasmo.-Y le dio un beso en la mejilla haciendo que Kim se sonrojase un poco.-Hale,¿luego te vienes a mi casa? voy a cocinar.

-¿Sabes cocinar?-Y a Kim se le iluminaron estrellitas en los ojos.

-Algo,se hacer tortilla ^^.-Y a Kim le salió la gotita del anime,es que hacer tortilla lo sabe hacer hasta Natsumi...bueno,Natsumi no sabe hacer nada -.-"

Mientras,las otras olvidadas...

-Mierda,estamos aquí olvidadas,y nadie nos hace ni puto caso Dawn.-Dijo Sayuri que estaba en el agua con su capitana.

-Antes estuve haciendo el gilipollas con Kogure xD.-Le respondió Dawn.

-Ah~ ¿qué haré contigo?

-Je je je wa je je.-Rió la pelirrosa que se parece a Shindo en el pelo (xD,¿qué? es cierto)

-Majare...-Y de repente,en la orilla apareció un chaval que tenía el pelo castaño/verdoso,con pinta de ser europeo (como yo y muchos xD) y que tenía la piel muy bonita y suave (que envidia de piel *^*),¿su nombre? no es tan difícil de averiguar cuando se trata de nuestro amigo,el intrépido,el guapísimo e inigualable...

-FIDIO,CABRÓN,SALUDA A TUS AMIGOS.-Gritó Dawn desde el agua. Fidio se rió,Dawn siempre había sido así de loca y siempre lo será (Fudo: y no olvidemos de que pasa de pagarme dinero ¬¬)

-Hola Dawn,cuanto tiempo ¿no?-Saludó Fidio.

-Mundial de 2010,España ganó a toda la tierra muajaja.

-Hablo del juvenil,del que ganó Japón -.-"

-¿Japón ha ganado un mundial?-Y Fidio se cayó a lo anime.-Era una broma ^^

-Deja las bromas para Kogure.-Dijo Sayuri.

-Hola Sayuri-chan ^^-Saludó el bueno de Fidio a Sayuri. Pero la respuesta de Sayuri fue la de meter la cabeza debajo del agua.

-¿Sayuri?-Se preocupó Dawn.

-ME SALGO. Es que Afuro me dijo que tenía que irme pronto y...

-Oh vamos Sayuri,acabo de llegar,no me hagas eso.-Le sonrió Fidio.

-Yo...

-Yo os dejo solos que voy a molestar a Fudo que me aburro contigo Sayuri.-Dijo Dawn como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-BAKA,¿DÓNDE COÑO DEJASTE TUS MODALES?

-En casa de Mamoru que es donde deben de estar ^^-Y se fue dejando a Fidio y a Sayuri con la gotita del anime.

Dawn fue pasando por la rivera y empezó a ver de todo,desde a Fudo liándose con Umiko,cosa que hizo que la capi se sonrojase y no quisiera saber nada del tema,hasta ver a Suzuno intentando ligarse a Hanaco,como hace este últimamente -.-"

Al final se encontró con Zukky y decidió espiarla,la pobre de Dawn se aburre demasiado -.-"

Cuando Dawn empezó a cotillear sobre Zukky,vio que ella estaba con Goenji.

-Uy...aquí hay tema *w*-Pensó la chica pervertida.

Y ella empezó a ver de lo que hablaban y de lo que no. Entonces se dio cuenta de que Goenji no paraba de mirar el escote de Zukky,que era ancho. A ver,el bikini de Zukky era blanco y rojo. La parte superior era blanca y la inferior era la roja.

-Así que eso ¿eh? pues pensaba que no caía bien Taminoto Zukky.-Dijo Goenji.

-Bueno,¿qué querías? soy tímida en realidad.-Ĺe contestó Zukky.

-Je je. Es que te pusiste roja hasta las orejas y luego te fuiste corriendo. Así que pensé mal aquel día.-Si recordamos en capítulos anteriores (xD,parece esto una serie xDD) Tsubasa dijo que Zukky le gustaba Goenji,pero que un día cuando éste la miró y le sonrió,la chica se sonrojó y se fue corriendo.

-Pues ya ves Goenji,no.

-Ahora,¿puedo contarte un secreto Zukky?-Y ésta asintió y luego el otro miró a ver si alguien los veía (cosa que está haciendo Dawn ahora mismo) y se lo contó al oído. Luego Zukky se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza mientras Goenji no paraba de reír,a saber lo que le habría dicho el muchacho,mientras que Dawn y nosotros tendremos que quedarnos con las ganas.

-Me cago en ti Goenji.-Dijo Zukky.

-Eh,eso no lo debes de decir.-Dijo el rubio.

-Muy mal Goenji,pensaba que no eras de ésos ja ja.-Rió nerviosa.

-Ja ja ja,no te esperabas eso ¿a qué no Zukky?

-No,ni yo ni nadie se lo esperaría Goenji,y menos de ti idiota.-Dijo la otra sin quitarse el rubor de la cara.

-Ja ja ja ja.

-¿Pero qué estarán diciendo? Yo me quiero enterar -Se dijo Dawn en ese arbusto en voz baja y para sí misma. Y alguien se acercaba a Dawn lentamente hasta que le tocó el hombro y ella se tapó la boca porque del susto iba a gritar.-¿Pero quién...? Mido,Clara ¿qué coño hacéis?

-Pues nada,que te vimos detrás de este arbusto y Clara dijo: ¿estará cagando? y yo le dije: ¡Que va,aquí la ve cualquiera!-Dijo Midorikawa haciendo que Dawn se sonrojase.

-IDIOTA,¿CÓMO QUE CAGANDO?

-Ja ja ja,¿qué? es que lo parecía.-Dijo Clara.

-Joder -.-"

-Por cierto Dawn,¿qué es lo que estás haciendo?

-Espiar a Zukky,es que no tengo nada que hacer y...un momento,¿dónde habéis sacado esos helados?-Dijo Dawn viendo que ambos estaban comiéndose helados y que Mido tenía la cara llena de helado de vainilla *^*

-Ah,es que los venden fuera de la Rivera.-Dijo Mido.

-Joder,yo quiero uno -.-"

-Oye Mido,tienes helado por toda la boca.-Dijo Clara riéndose. Y Mido se sonrojó y se quitó el helado de la cara,pero se dejó en la mejilla y Clara se lo comió.

-¿Pe-pero qué haces?-Preguntó Mido sonrojado.

-Quitarte el heladito de la carita Mido.-Dijo Clara sonriendo y abrazando al helado parlante.

-E-eso no se hace.-Dijo Mido más rojo.

-Jo...yo quiero helado.-Dijo Dawn tirada en el suelo muerta hambre sin prestar atención al ligoteo de estos dos.

-Pues cómprate uno senpai ¬¬-Dijo Clara.

-No tengo dinero.-Dijo Dawn más muerta de hambre.

-Pide dinero a Hiroto.

-OSTIAS,ES VERDAD,ME HE OLVIDADO DE QUE TENGO UN HIROTO A MI FAVOR.

-...¿Qué?-Dijo Mido.

-Luego te lo explico Midorikawa. ME PIROOO.-Y Dawn se fue corriendo a por Hiroto-san.

Y una vez allí,Hiroto estaba con Kido y con Fubuki,que se había acoplado.

-A ver si me entero Fubuki,¿te gusta una de tu clase que ni sabías que existía?-Dijo Kido confuso. Sí amigos y amigas lectores, Fubuki dice que le gusta Yuri, a saber como acabará la cosa...

-¿Qué? No no no no,digo que me sonrojé un poco.-Dijo Fubuki sonrojado.

-Fubuki,no seas idiota, si te sonrojaste será que algo te debió de gustar ¿no?-Dijo Hiroto.

-No no no no,¿pero qué clase de psicólogos sois?-Dijo Fubuki más sonrojado aún.

-Primero Shiro,no te estamos haciendo terapia y segundo...DEJA DE ACTUAR COMO SOMEOKA QUE PA' TSUNDERES YA TENEMOS BASTANTE CON ÉL.-Le gritó Yuuto.(me da miedo )

-Joder...-Y en ese momento tan inesperado...

Dawn apareció corriendo como una loca. Iba gritando el nombre de Hiroto,pero entonces ella tropezó cuando iba a alcanzarle y fue cuando ella sin querer...

-¿Hi...Hiroto?-Dijo Dawn. Pero Hiroto estaba de piedra y con la cara roja como su pelo. Lo que Dawn se había agarrado eran...

-Vaya vaya,me encantan las estrellas de tus calzoncillos Hiroto.-Dijo Fudo desde el agua,está claro que eso era visible. Al parecer Dawn le había bajado los pantalones a Hiroto dejando al descubierto los calzoncillos con estrellitas amarillas de Hiroto,que hizo que Dawn y Hiroto se sonrojaran de la vergüenza y Hiroto se pusiera los pantalones mientras los malvados del inazuma de partían de risa.

-Hiroto...perdona que yo no...-Intentó excusarse Dawn.

-Oye Dawn te has pasado de la raya que no existe,¡DE LA RAYA QUE NO EXISTE DAWN STORM!-Le gritó Hiroto rojo y enfadado.

-Per...perdona...

-¿Perdona? siempre haces estas cosas a posta, ¿se puede saber qué te he hecho yo para que me hagas sufrir todos los días de mi vida?

-En...¿en serio yo te hago...?

-Dawn,tú...yo...joder,me marcho.-Y el pelirrojo se fue indignado mientras Fubuki y Kido la ayudaron a levantarse del suelo (mira que estar hablando en el suelo,muy mal Dawn)

-Yo no quise...esto.

-Oh vamos Dawn,fue gracioso no digas que no.-Dijo Fubuki,al que luego recibió un codazo por parte de Kido.-AH,¿Y TU POR QUÉ ME PEGAS?

-INSENSIBLE,ESO NO SE DICE.-Le gritó nuestra mosca humana favorita ^^

-Jo -3-

-Oye,yo me voy ya.-Dijo Dawn con la cabeza gacha.

-Ya le sentó mal lo de Hiroto.

-Pues no,me voy a casa que tengo todavía que terminar un vestido rojo de maid...pensé que a Hiroto le gustaría...¿me disculpáis?-Y la pelirrosa que normalmente hacía el idiota para demostrar al mundo entero (que no hace falta,es de lo único que habla -.-") se fue a su casa a comer natillas con galleta,que es lo segundo que se le da mejor después de jugar al fútbol (más o menos),acosar a Hiroto y de intentar subir la moral a su primo y a un equipo de fútbol.

* * *

**Juan: **bueno,se acabó el capítulo.

**Mikuo: **FELIZ DÍA DEL KYOUTENMAAA (tira petardos en mitad del estudio)

**Juan: **KYAAAAA MIKUOOOO,¿QUÉ HACES?

**Mikuo: **CELEBRAR EL KYOUTENMA OTRA VEZ!

**Juan: **¿? no te entiendo

**Mikuo: **amigos yaoistas,ayer 10/8 se celebró mi día favorito,el KyouTenma :D

**Juan: **pensé que tu día favorito era el día en el que se acababan las clases

**Mikuo: **JIAJAJA,¿CÓMO VA A SER ESE MI DÍA FAVORITO CUANDO EL KYOUTENMA LO VALE? JIAJAJAJA

**Eito: **vale Mikuo,creo que ya va siendo hora de irte a dormir la siesta...

**Mikuo: **NO EITO-SAN!

**Eito: **ven aquí pequeño niño-panda (intentando cogerle)

**Mikuo: **JIAJAJA (huye )

**Juan: **vale,mi onee-chan está persiguiendo a Mikuo,así que mejor despido el programa ^^U

bye nee~

¿reviews plis? *w*


	12. Menuda Noche O-OU

**Hina: **Vale,hoy le toca a Mikuo hacer esta parte del fic que le hace ilusión ver a Tenma disfrazado de maid

**Mikuo:** Jiajajaja,KYOUTENMA FOREVER

**Hina: **No se como se las habrá apañado Level-5 para soportar a Mikuo gritando eso -.-" en fin,decimos el disclamer: Inazuma eleven no me pertenece porque si así fuera,el Kyoutenma dominaría el mundo jiajaja,atte: mikuo kaai joder con mikuo y el kyoutenma -.-"

**Mikuo: **Jiajaja

* * *

Ya estaban todos volviendo a sus casas. No hay nada como un día caluroso bañánose en la Rivera del Río,y no es por nada,pero al día siguiente los chicos tenían que hacer su parte y desde luego cuando un chico va disfrazado de maid,eso no se lo pierde nadie -^^-

-Mañana los chicos tendrán que ir de maids muajaja,eso va ser bueno.-Dijo Michiru pícara.

-Tú te callas que lo mejor de todo serán las fotos que les haremos.-Dijo Umiko.

-Naa,yo creo que lo mejor será cuando se nos pongan cariñosos y se conviertan en nuestros esclavos JIAJAJAJAJA.-Añadieron Kim y Zukky.

-Mmm,¿creéis que alguien se escaqueará?-Dijo Umiko.

-No creo.-Dijo Zukky.-Yo pienso que son hombres de palabra.

-Yo no lo creo. ¿En serio os imagináis a mi Fudo...?

-A tú Fudo ¿ehh? ewe-Dijo la pícara presente Michiru haciendo que la buena de Umiko se sonrojase.

-¿¡Qué pasa!? es mi novio ¿qué pensabais?

-Miajaja,me encanta hacer eso.

-No te preocupes,eres muy discreta en eso.-Rió Zukky sarcástica.-Y hablando ya de los chicos...

-¿?-Dijo Kim.

-¿Les hacemos cosas en el pelo? como coletitas,trenzas...cosas así por el estilo.

-JA JA JA JA.-Rieron las otras.

-¿Qué? ¿qué he dicho malo?

-¿De verdad piensas que nos dejarían jugar con su pelo Zukky? Ésa es buena.-Dijo Umiko.

-¡AY ¿Y YO QUE SE?!-Le gritó ésta sonrojada. Y luego se empezaron a reír todas de nuevo caminando hacia sus respectivas casas.

Mientras tanto otro grupo que se iba hacia su casa...

-Dios,a pesar de que casi pillo un catarro por no llevarme una toalla...-Dijo Laura.-Me lo he pasado genial con Nagumo-san ji ji.

-Ya...dilo por ti.-Dijo Hanaco.-Suzuno me ha estado acosando por así decirlo.

-¿Acosando?

-No me ha dejado en paz en todo el día,desde luego,tuve que haberle dicho lo de mi miedo al agua antes de que nos lanzara tu buen amigo Haruya.

-¿? A ver si lo pillo...

-Joder,no es tan difícil Laura,a Suzuno le gusta Hanaco y desde lo del agua estuvo tan preocupado por ella que se quedó vigilándola todo el puto día ¿a qué sí?-Le cortó Sayuri antes de que pudiera decir nada. Luego Hanaco se sonrojó,ni ella lo hubiera expresado mejor.

-¿Quién lo diría eh? Suzuno es un chaval frío,pero tiene corazón caliente,ja ja ja,que gracia Hanaco,aprovecha eso ja ja ja que incluso puede que...ja ja ja ja,os caséis.-Se rió Goenji de Hanaco.

-Tú te callas que mañana seré yo quien me ría de ti Shuuya Goenji,recuerda que tendrás que llevar vestido mañana jua jua jua.-Se rió Hanaco haciendo que las otras también se rieran.

-Jo mierda...da igual no seré el único.-Y Goenji se unió a las risas. Y así estuvieron un buen rato.

-Vale,pasando de este tema tan estúpido...-Empezó a decir Laura.-¿Qué hay de ti Sayuri? ¿qué te ha pasado hoy?-Sayuri se puso completamente seria.

-Nada especial.-Le respondió completamente seria.

-¿A sí? pues yo te vi con Fidio Aldena.-Dijo Goenji pasando un hombro por encima de la rubia con mechas.

-¡TÚ TE CALLAS LA BOCA QUE ASÍ ESTÁS MÁS GUAPO!-Le gritó roja.

-Ja ja ja.

-¿Y qué pasó con Fidio?-Dijo Hanaco.

-¡ESO NO OS IMPORTA A NINGUNO!-Gritó más roja todavía.

-Oh...a Sayuri le gusta Fidio,a Sayuri le gusta Fidio...^^-Empezaron a cantar Laura y Goenji.

-Anda ya,parad hombre,que empieza a darme pena.-Dijo Hanaco compasiva...casi (xD)

-Arg,paso de vosotros.-Y se fue corriendo de allí roja hasta las orejas.

Y en el Sun Garden...

Un peli-helado y un tulipán estaban viendo Hetalia en la tele porque no tenían otra cosa que hacer más que eso,cuando un cubito de hielo apareció en la sala.

-Ay,¿deberíamos de hablar con Hiroto? Me he quedado preocupado por él-Preguntó Suzuno preocupado,se parece a mi padre la verdad -.-"

-SHH! Cállate que Inglaterra se está muriendo.-Dijo Midorikawa llorando a lo anime.

-AMÉRICA IDIOTA,¿POR QUÉ TE INDEPENDIZAS SI AMAS A INGLATERRA JODER?-Se quejó Haruya también emocionado.

-¿Pero...pero qué cojones estáis haciendo viendo Hetalia a estas horas?

-Estudiar para el examen de la guerra mundial que tenemos pasado mañana.-Dijo Haruya,a lo que Suzuno solo pudo responder con una gotita del anime (oh hetalia,la forma más rápida de estudiar un examen de sociales xD)

-Majare,¿qué es lo que haré con vosotros?

-Shhh!-Le mandaron callar.-NOOOOOOOO HA MUERTOOOOO,a no espera...JAJAJAJAJA.-Y empezaron a reír. Haruya se cayó del sofá y Mido se meó en los pantalones.

-En serio,esto no es normal -.-"-Y de repente apareció Hiroto en la sala con su pijama puesto y se fue a buscar coca cola en la nevera.

-Por fin te dignas a aparecer,¿qué? ¿te apuntas a estudiar el examen viendo hetalia conmigo y con Ryujii o vas a por el maquillaje para disfrazarte mañana?-Dijo Haruya sin apartar los ojos de la tele.

-...-Ni una palabra por parte de Kiyama Hiroto.

-HIROTO,NO IGNORES A TUS SUPERIORES COÑO.-Le gritó Haruya.

-¿Qué dices? él es quien llegó a ser del Génesis.-Le corrigió Mido haciendo que nuestro tulipán favorito le dijera que había abierto el cajón de mierda.

-Hiroto,di al menos algo,no seas como Suzuno que bastante tenemos ya.-Dijo Haruya.

-OYE NO LA TOMES CONMIGO NAGUMO.

-Bla bla bla.-Y mientras estos dos empezaban a discutir como siempre,apareció Kariya,les tiró una zapatilla a cada uno en su cara y luego se fue a dormir y soñar con Hikaru xD,es que este tío tiene muy mala follá.

Y volviendo con Hiroto,este se fue a su cuarto y como Mido ya empezaba a preocuparse por él se fue a su cuarto a darle amor xD,no hombre,fue a ver lo que le pasaba.

-Vamos a ver Hiroto,¿qué te pasa? díselo a tu cómplice Midorikawa muajaja.-Le intentó animar el helado.

-Nada...

-Venga,dímeloooo,que soy tu mejor amigo,que han hecho yaoi entre nosotros y no nos olvidemos de que...

-Mira está bien te lo digo,verás es que...ay,mira,sigo enfadado con Dawn eso es todo.

-¿Sólo eso? no creo.

-Vale,ya no estoy tan enfadado con ella,pero es que hoy ella...bueno,tenía cara de arrepentimiento total y...no se...estaba como...le dije...joder.

-Ah Hiroto,si lo que pasa es que te está empezando a gustar Dawn.

-¿¡QUÉ!? UNA MIERDA PINCHÁ EN UN PALITO.-Se sonrojó el pelirrojo.

-No seas tsundere que te conozco Hiroto Kiyama. Bueno,da igual,mañana será otro día y verás como se arregla todo y...

-¿QUÉ? PASO DE IR.

-EH,SI VOY YO,TÚ TAMBIÉN VAS.

-QUE NO.

-QUE SÍ.-Y así estuvieron media hora hasta que por fin Hiroto dijo que sí.-Muy bien,así me gusta,que Hiroto vaya a ir de maid.

-Sí vale,Hiroto va.

-Muajaja,si es que soy el puto amo.-Luego le sonó el móvil a Midorikawa,¿quién sería?-¿Diga? Ah hola Tsurugi...¿el puto amo? no,yo no dije que era...claro claro,ya sabemos que tú eres el puto amo y nadie más ^^U

-Desde luego este chaval es...

-¿Qué? ¿que le diga a Hiroto que no hable mal de ti?...tío,lo de la ostia es exagerado chaval.-Y le colgó mientras se quedaban con a gotita del anime,si es que Tsurugi parece tener un don especial para los que se consideran el puto amo cuando Tsurugi piensa que más puto que él nadie.

-Madre mía...

-Bueno Hiroto,yo me voy a seguir empollando el examen de sociales con Hetalia ^^

-Ryujii,ese no es un buen modo de...

-Que sí que sí,ya verás,sacaré un diez en el examen y luego me chulearé de ello.

-Que gran hijo de...-Y Midorikawa se piró del cuarto del pelirrojo.

Entonces Hiroto se tumbó en la cama y se puso a sonreír,a ver si al final se le fue la olla -.-

-Bueno...lo ha dicho Mido así que...supongo que Hiroto tendrá que ir...¿no? je je je.-Y luego empezó a jugar con su móvil rojo a saber para qué.

* * *

**Mikuo: **Bien,acabé el capítulo 11 ^^**  
**

**Hina: **Vaya noche más rara o.o

**Juan: **Quien lo diría,a Midorikawa y a Haruya les gusta Hetalia xD,creo que voy a seguir su ejemplo y estudiar así a partir de ahora

**Hina: **Oh dios,ya se como siente el Suzuno -.-"

**Eito: **HINA HINA

**Hina: **¿Qué?

**Eito: **Sakuma te está llamando por el móvil

**Hina: **(roja) QUITAOS DE EN MEDIO (corre como una loca a por su móvil)

**Mikuo: **Eito-san,no la están llamando por el móvil...

**Eito: **O.O Mikuo,¿cómo has descubierto que era una broma?

**Mikuo: **Es muy fácil,el móvil de Hina está sobre la mesa -^^-

**Eito:** (caída a lo anime)

**Juan: **Ja ja ja,ay hermano,porque Hina es despistada que si no te hubiera caído su furia de tsundere buenorra ja ja ja ja (se cae de la silla)

**Mikuo: **Dejando atrás a estos idiotas...

**Juan/Eito: **EH TÚ

**Mikuo: **Yo despido el programaa ^^ adiosee *w*

Bye nee

¿reviews con estas preguntas que haré a continuación?

-¿A que a Sayuri le gusta Fidio?

-Oye,¿de qué color queréis que sea el traje de maid de Fudo?

-¿Serán Mido y Haruya tan idiotas como para escribir un capítulo de Hetalia en el examen de sociales?

-¿Creeis que Hiroto es un tsundere que se volverá loco si Dawn le sigue acosando? (Hiroto/Dawn: ESA PREGUNTA NO TIENE SENTIDO ESTÚPIDO PANDA/Mikuo: )

-¿Suzuno parece el padre de Hanaco? o.O

-¿Le damos helado a Midorikawa por ser el puto amo? (Tsurugi: ¡Y DALE QUE TE PEGO,QUE EL PUTO AMO SOY YO!)


	13. Top 10 maids del inazuma parte 1

**Eito: **WOLAS! SOY EITO Y HOY HARÉ ESTE CAPÍTULO DEDICADO A TODAS LAS MAIDS DEL PLANETA MUAJAJA

**Juan: **¿Acaso hace falta gritar onee-chan?

**Eito: **Tú te callas muajaja :D

**Mikuo: **Pero Juan,¿qué le pasa a Eito ultimamente?

**Juan: **Pues no lo se,yo creo que se ha hecho bipolar...

**Mikuo: **Yo doy el disclamer: _Inazuma eleven no me pertenece,sino a level-5 bla bla bla y por eso y mucho más lo destruiremos_

**Juan: **Y a mucha honra ^^

**Mikuo: **Luego hablaremos de una cosa muy importante,¿vale? hasta entonces leed ^^

* * *

Ya era por la mañana y los chicos y chicas habían quedado en la casa de Shindo,¿por qué? porque era la casa más espaciosa y habían ido unas 22 personas,¿os imagináis 22 personas en casa de...yo qué se,Endo? NO HABRÍA ESPACIO NI PARA EL POBRE PEZ PUCHI QUE TIENEN EN CASA.

Pues bien,en casa de Shindo...(perdón,¿he dicho casa? Es que es una ultra-mega-pija mansión) los chicos fueron al salón de actos,que también estaba en el salón,pero el salón con la tele,vamos,que es un salón con escenario y allí se vistieron. Y una vez listos,la pervertida de la capitana del equipo femenino del Raimon,acompañada de su fiel amiga,también algo pícara,la portera popular y titular hicieron de presentadoras.

Ambas iban con un traje ¿de caballero?,sí,el típico traje inglés con sombrero de copa y una pajarita,pero no como las que se imagina Tsunami Jousuke que en vez de llevar pajarita,parece que lleva un lazo típico de un payaso (xD)

-Muy bien señoritas,¿estamos listas para recibir a nuestros jugadores con falda?-Dijo Dawn con un micrófono que kami-sama (dios xD) sabrá de donde lo habrá sacado.

-SIIIII.-Gritaron las fangirls locas xD

-Pues bien porque nuestros chicos...quiero decir chicas.-Se ríe por lo bajo.-también lo están,¿a que sí preciosas?

-¡EH,NO TE PASES DAWN O TE MATAMOS!-Gritó la voz de Someoka desde dentro.

-¡TÚ TE CALLAS SOMEOKA-SENPAI! A lo que iba...te paso el micrófono Michiru ^^

-Oki capitana ^^-Sonrió la peli-azul.

-MICHIRU,GUAPA,TE QUEREMOS.-Gritó Zukky desde el sofá.

-Oy,no me digas eso mujer -^^-

-A mí nadie me quiere -Dijo Dawn celosa de que su compi le robe protagonismo.

-YO TE QUIERO SENPAI ^^-Dijo Clara,que estaba al lado de Zukky.

-EH,SIN LESBIANISMOS,QUE BASTANTE TENEMOS YA CON EL YAOI.-Se asomó Midorikawa celoso.

-TÚ PA' DENTRO QUE A TI TODAVÍA NO TE TOCA.-Les gritaron las presentadoras.

-Muy bien,ya sabéis como va esto ¿no?-Dijo Michiru.

-En realidad no.-Le respondió Yuri.-Aún no habéis explicado nada.

-Ostias,es verdad ^^U-Y entonces todas se cayeron a lo anime.-Pues bien,os lo explico. Nuestros jugadores van a competir desfilando disfrazados de maids. Es decir,esto es un concurso.

-Pues bien,todas vosotras vais a presentar vuestro voto a la maid más guapa...bueno,más bien a la que más os guste. Esto del voto va así,os vamos a dividir en cuatro grupos según los puntos cardinales de este salón,es decir: norte,sur,este y oeste,y hay que puntuar del uno al diez. Eso sí,no vale que todas votemos a Kirino con un 10,que ya sabemos que a él le queda mejor los trajes de maid.-Dijo Dawn intentando no reírse.

-JODER,YA VALE DE BURLARSE DE MI APARIENCIA ÑO QUE LOS CHICOS MÁS FEMENINOS SOMOS LOS MÁS GUAPOS.-Gritó Kirino desde dentro,a lo mejor no sacaba la cabeza porque lo estarían sujetando xD

-TÚ TE CALLAS RANMARU. A lo que iba...esto...ostias,no hay nada más que decir ¿no?

-Claro que sí Dawn.-Dijo Michiru.-Casi se nos olvida lo más importante ^^

-Ah claro es verdad,después del concurso podemos ordenarles lo que nos de la gana ^^,por mí le pediré a Hiroto...bueno,no. Naa,ya me entendéis,podéis incluso pedirles que se desnuden ^^

-NO,ESO SI QUE NO.-Gritaron desde dentro.

-HABER PENSADO ALGO MÁS PERVERTIDO PARA QUE LA APUESTA SEA JUSTA COÑO.

-Bueno señoras y...¿señores? oye,que aquí solo estamos chicas Dawn -.-"

-Muajaja,¿qué quieres que te diga Michiru? somos chicas contra chicos xD

-Muy bien,en 4 minutos los chicos salen vestidos,que detrás de esta cortina,están desnudos ^^

-...

-¿Dawn?-Y entonces la pelirrosado le pidió silencio y empezó a mirar por la parte de abajo de la cortina...y luego se unieron Tsubasa,Clara,Laura,Nemuru y Umiko.-¿PERO QUÉ COÑO?

-Shh,cállate,que queremos mirar.-Dijo Laura. La verdad es que Laura cuando quiere es tan pervertida como Nagumo xD,o más.

-¡Pervertidas! Eso no se hace.-Dijo Sayuri roja desde el sofá también rojo xD. Todo buen otaku sabe que cuando un tsundere ve a gente haciendo o viendo cosas pervertidas no aptas para menores xD,se sabe de sobra que el tsundere tiene más ganas de verlas o hacerlas más que cualquier persona,¿caso de Sayuri? no lo se,pero el de Yuri sí xD.

Veréis, Yuri,que estaba al lado de Sayuri,estaba roja,pero no tanto como la rubia,¿qué pasa? pues nada,que empezaba a fantasear con Shiro Fubuki...o eso es lo que se sospecha xD. A pesar de todo eso,ella seguía seria a pesar del rubor.

Bien,pasemos al resto del equipo femenino xD

Pues para empezar...(a ver quien será la víctima xD),Hanaco estaba en el suelo,justo debajo de Sayuri. Ésta chica,a diferencia de las dos chicas del sofá,estaba completamente normal,sin rubor ni nada. Bueno,algo de rubor sí tenía como todas las de la sala,pero ésta tenía como diferencia la gotita del anime en el pelo,"si es que no puede ser",esa era la frase que se repetía en su cabeza cada cinco minutos mientras ella observaba como la pervertida de su capitana y de la mitad del equipo intentaba ver lo que había detrás de esa cortina roja.

Otra de las chicas,para ser más exactas era Zukky. La morena de las mechas estaba roja hasta las orejas y no tenía a otra persona en la cabeza que a Shuuya Goenji,¿por qué? él es el nombrado sex simbol del Raimon xD,no hombre. La razón era,pues la obvia,que a Zukky le gustaba Goenji a pesar de lo que sea que le haya contado en la Rivera del Río le hizo sonrojar fuertemente,seguro que sería alguna de sus perversiones como pervertido que es el rubio con el cabello a lo Dragon Ball Z (xDDDDDDD)

-Ah~,si es que no puede ser.-Dijo Hanaco en voz alta.

-Yo coincido contigo,no hay nada más infantil que ver eso ¿no crees Sayuri...? ¿Sayuri?-Pero entonces la silueta de Sayuri estaba caminando completamente roja hacia la capitana,la cual la cogió del sombrero.

-DAWN,NO HAGAS ESAS TONTERÍAS JODER.-Dijo la rubia sonrojada.

-¿Qué? ¿te unes al club de las pervertidas del Raimon? je je je.-Le contestó ésta.

-NO ME VENGAS CON TONTERÍAS DAWN.

-Vale tranquila ^^U

Y fue entonces cuando la niña castaña de primero,Clara,vio algo bueno...muy bueno.

-¿Pero qué es lo que veo?-Dijo Clara con una sonrisa pícara.-Si es Fidio desnudo...-Y no tuvo que decir nada más para que la rubia de las mechas se acoplase también,completamente roja empezó a observar a Fidio.

-Con que te unes ¿eh?-Dijo Laura,que había oído la conversación entre Dawn y Sayuri.

-Tú te callas la boca Laura.-Le contestó Sayuri más roja,si eso es posible claro.

-Je je je wa je je.

-KYA,QUE YA SALEN,CADA UNA A SUS PUESTOS.-Gritó Tsubasa,a saber si la habrán oído -.-"

Y dicho y hecho. Después de varios tropezones y caídas entre ellas,cada una pudieron colocarse en su sitio,desde luego,una vez más y como diría Hanaco,esto no puede ser -.-"

Y ahora...sin más tonterías os digo como fue el desfile.

-Muy bien chicas,que pase el primero ^^-Dijo Michiru. Pero para su sorpresa no salió nadie.-He dicho que pase el primero.-Pero nada,que no salió nadie.

-JODER QUE SALGA SHINDO.-Gritó Dawn.

-Yo no salgo de aquí.-Dijo Shindo desde dentro.

-Oh...claro que sí que saldrás Shindo Takuto,eres el anfitrión,tú sales el primero.-Dijo Kariya también desde dentro.

-¡NI HABLAR!

-SAL AL ESCENARIO O TE SACAMOS A PATADAS,¿A QUÉ SÍ TSUNAMI?

-Vaya que sí lo haremos.-Dijo el surfista desde dentro.

-NO.-Volvió a gritar Shindo.

-Una...

-Dos...-Dijo Kariya.

-TRES.-Gritaron Kariya y Tsunami desde dentro.Y entonces ambos lanzaron a Shindo al escenario.

-Os odio hijos de puta ¬¬-Maldijo en voz alta el pianista.

El castaño-grisáceo iba con el clásico vestido de maid,es decir que el color era negro y el vestido muy corto.

Shindo miró de reojo a Dawn y a Michiru rojo de la vergüenza,luego éstas dos le lanzaron una especie de mirada asesina y el pianista con voz sexy (y a mucha honra lo de la voz *w*) empezó a desfilar por el escenario.

-¡Guapo!-Gritaron más de una chica,¿qué queréis que os diga? Shindo es muy popular entre las chicas por no hablar de que es uno de los miles de mejores amigos de la mujer (como siempre digo,el primero es kazemaru xD)

-Vosotras a callar que estoy pasando mucha vergüenza.-Contestó el chico más rojo imposible. Pero si para vosotros eso es estar rojo es que no habéis visto a Kim Natsuyaki,que mona,estaba rojísima -^^-

-Muajaja.-Sí,esa era Dawn haciendo fotos.

-¿Qué haces Dawn-senpai?-Dijo Nemuru.

-¿Tú que crees? hacer fotos para luego venderlas por internet y el extranjero,o solo tal vez para sobornar a Shindo muajaja.

-Senpai,luego le mandarás a Kim la foto ¿no? es que le gusta Shindo,me lo dijo Kirino ^^-Sí señor,a eso le llamo yo ser traicionado por tu mejor amigo.

-Muajaja.-Y volviendo con Shindo y su desfile...el chico iba con tacones y es que daba hasta pena,como no iba acostumbrado,a ver,¿cómo lo iba a estar? si es que Dawn por ejemplo es chica y le cuesta andar con tacones (sí,el precio de ir guapa de cualquier española de la región de Andalucía es ir vestida de gitana a la feria es llevar tacones y un vestido de tu abuela que pesa un jamón pero aún así te sienta bien porque se es muy guapa xD)

-Jo...me está empezando a dar pena.-Dijo Kim compasiva.

-A mí no ^^-Dijo la mejor amiga de Shindo,es decir,Nemuru.

-Vaya amiga estás tu hecha xD

-Ja ja ja ja.-Y luego empezaron a votar los puntos que se le dieron al muchacho. El fondo norte xD le dio 9 puntos; El fondo sur le dio un total de 9'5 y las partes este y oeste del salón les dieron un 8 (muy mal por ellos xD)

-Vale Shindo,ya puedes retirarte a tu agujero xD-Dijo Dawn.

-¿Ya? justo cuando ya me había acostumbrado a los tacones -Y Shindo se fue dentro del escenario.

-Muy bien,que pase el concursante número dos.-Y ese era nada más ni nada menos que nuestro intrépido,muchachito,femenino,angelito,rubito e inigualable...Afuro Terumi (fanboys xD: GUAPO,TE QUEREMOS TÍO BUENO)

-Aquí salgo yo ^^-Dijo Afuro saliendo con un vestido de maid amarillo y más corto que el de Shindo.

-¿AFURO-NII CHAN? ¿QUÉ HACES TU AQUÍ? TÚ NO JUGASTE EL PARTIDO.-Le gritó Sayuri roja de la vergüenza de ver a su hermano adoptivo con un traje de puta.

-Oh vamos hermana,ambos sabemos que me encanta ir de maid y cuando me dijeron lo de la apuesta supe que podía hacerlo ^^

-TERUMI,ERES UNA DESHONRA PARA LA FAMILIA JO PUTA.-Gritó Sayuri enfadada y cada vez más roja de la vergüenza.

-A mí me gusta verlo de maid,le sienta bien.-Dijo Clara.

-Será por su apariencia femenina.-Dijo Nemuru.

-CALLAROS JODER,ESTO NO PUEDE SER.-Gritó Sayuri más enfadada a las de primero.

Bueno,entonces las chicas empezaron a ver como Afuro desfilaba perfectamente como una modelo de pasarela,algunas incluso con envidia porque aunque Terumi sea chico y tenga novia,parece una chica modelo como las de las revistas. Entonces todas empezaron a aplaudir de lo bien que lo había hecho.

-Muy bien Aphrodite ^^-Aplaudió Michiru.

-Eso eso,guapo ^^-Dijo Dawn. Luego Sayuri le dio una mirada asesina a Dawn a causa de los celos de hermana,es decir,ha contraído la enfermedad de Kido xD-Muy bien,votos por favor.-Y el norte,sur,este y oeste les dieron un 9'9,no le dieron el diez vaya ser que Kirino y/o Kaze demuestren ser mejores modelos que Aphrodite y aunque eso es imposible decidieron no arriesgarse xD

-Muy bien,que pasen los números tres y cuatro.-Y entonces salieron ellos,dos machotes de quince años. Uno era el rey de las sardinas y otro era el puto amo,¿quiénes van a ser? Tsunami el rey del mar y Tsurugi,el puto amo según él y según la mayoría del mundo xD

Bien,Tsurugi,que era el número 3,iba con un vestido de maid morado muy oscuro,como la mayoría de sus supertécnicas y un poco más corto de la rodilla mientras que Tsunami iba con un vestido azul como el mar e igual de corto que Kyousuke.

-Joder,que vergüenza macho.-Dijo Tsurugi de espaldas completamente rojo.

-Oh venga chaval que esto es divertido ja ja.-Dijo el surfista cachondo riéndose.-Además,salimos los dos precisamente para que no pases un mal rato Kyousuke.-Luego el menor de los Tsurugi miró a Tsunami y le sonrió un poco,la verdad es que Tsunami era un buen amigo y no te deja tirado,como un buen capitán que no abandona al barco. Pero luego,cuando se da cuenta de que no parecía en ese momento un malote y que las chicas le estaban mirando,sobretodo Nemuru,apareció de nuevo su vergüenza.

-Sí ya,lo que tú digas Jousuke. Por cierto,nuestros nombres son casi iguales.

-Te has dado cuenta tú también ¿no?-Y luego Tsurugi soltó una pequeña risa y fue ¿de la mano con Tsunami? no es que se gusten amigos obsesionados por el KyouTenma xD,es que si no se agarraban de las manos,ambos se iban a caer xD

-Vamos Nemu chan,dile algo a Tsurugi.-Le animó Kim.

-¿Qué? Ni hablar Natsuyaki. Que me da vergüenza.-Dijo Nemuru sonrojada.

-¡Anda ya! mira como Tsubasa no tiene vergüenza de decirle guapo a Tsunami.-Y en ese momento vieron a Tsubasa-senpai diciendole guapo al bueno de Tsunami. Hacía mucha gracia porque el chaval se sonrojó un poco e hizo un gesto muy gracioso,parecía que bailaba "Peter La Anguila",y a pesar de ese gesto y la cara que puso,posaba ante los móviles xD

-Muajaja,Tsunami esto lo subo al YouTube.-Se reía Dawn grabando a Tsunami.

-Eh Dawn,luego me pasas el vídeo xD-Se rió Tsubasa también.

-Claro Tsubasa-senpai ^^ ay va,si Kyousuke también sale...bueno,vamos a ponerle también en primer plano xD-Y entonces enfocó la cámara en Tsurugi,que le vio y que casi le da un ataque al chaval.

-DAWN,APAGA EL PUTO MÓVIL.

-Jia ja ja.-Al final Dawn paró la grabación vaya ser que Tsurugi se enfadara con ella y es lo que faltaba la verdad.

Y entonces,después de que ambos chicos estuvieran posando un par de fotos,se fueron dentro.

-Ja ja ja,vale,si tuviera voto yo le daría un 10 a Tsunami,que es el que más gracia hace ja ja ja ja.-Se reía Michiru,a ver,si Tsunami tenía el don de la comedia,no podíamos quitárselo.

-Yo creo que Tsurugi también ha molado un huevo,¿a que sí Nemu-chan?-Dijo Dawn guiñando un ojo a la menor haciendo que la otra se sonrojara,si no recordamos mal,Dawn fue quien le presentó Nemuru a Tsurugi jia ja ja.

Al final las votaciones de Tsunami fueron que el norte y el oeste le dieron un 10 y el este y el sur un 9,por ahora parece el ganador xD;mientras que Tsurugi tuvo un nueve en todo,¿y por qué no un diez? bueno,para ellas tener el diez es que haga gracia xD,no hombre,nadie lo sabe por qué,supongo que es porque Tsunami fue más protagonista que él.

-Muy bien señoras y...señoritas ^^,ah no espera...aquí somos todas señoritas,nadie está casada aún.-Dijo Michiru.

-Bueno,yo estoy...ah,no espera,no.-Dijo Dawn corrigiéndose al final.

-¿? Da igual,bueno,a lo que vamos es a por los números 5,6,7 y 8 ¿quiénes serán?

-Que de la cara el quinto personaje coño. Que por algo tiene el número de mi dorsal.

-Yo quise ese dorsal y me disteis el uno mi capitana

-Ya pasó,ya pasó ^^U

-OH VAMOS,ACABEMOS DE UNA VEZ.-Dijeron unas voces desde dentro.

-CALLAOS U OS HACEMOS DESFILAR EN LA CALLE.-Gritó Dawn con la vena que señalaba enfado en el anime.

-Muy bien,que salgan pues,los números del 5 al 8.-Y después de esa frase de Michiru,los cuatros chicos se presentaron.

El número 5 era nada más ni nada menos que el bipolar,amistoso,fastidiante,gatuno,comefresas e inigualable...Kariya Masaki (fans y Hikaru xD: KYAAAA GUAPOO,TE QUEREMOS KARIYA-NYAN) Que llevaba un vestido de maid verde agua y bastante corto,pero tampoco una minifalda no vamos a hacerlo violable al chaval.

El número 6 era el malvado,calvo,inteligente y un buen amigo de la mujer...Fudo Akio (fans: EHHHHH SEXY CALVO xD/Fudo: Tengo fans,que feliz soy TTwTT) Éste calvo,tenía un vestido amarillo como los plátanos que come xD y era tan corto como el de Kariya.

El número 7 era el femenino,"el coletitas" (mote oficial mío hacia la persona que será nombrada a continuación),pelirrosa,algo tsundere y mariquita según Dawn y muchas fangirls...Kirino Ranmaru (fans locas: GUAPA,TE QUEREMOS,ah no esperad es un chico...GUAPO QUIERO UN HIJO TUYO/Kirino: ¿por qué a todos les cuesta adivinar mi sexo?) que llevaba un vestido azul celeste y era más corto que el de Kariya y Fudo,eso sí que parecía una minifalda amigos xD

Y el número 8 era nada más ni nada menos que el más feo y el más tsundere (y no digáis que no) Someoka Ryuugo (alguien: ¿hola? ¿hay alguien que sea fan suyo? mierda -.-") Someoka llevaba un vestido también azul (a la gente le da por el azul joder -.-") y lo llevaba por las rodillas,a lo mejor tenía las piernas feas...jo,ya me está dando pena.

-Muy bien Masaki hijo mío,estás muy guapo ^^-Dijo Dawn con cariño y con mucha inocencia.

-MAMÁ,QUE NO SOY UN BEBÉ.-Dijo el peliverde siguiendo el juego de la chica.

-¿Y yo voy guapo?-Preguntó Kirino celoso de que su rival se lleve todo el protagonismo.

-No,tú vas como siempre Kirino xD-Le contestó la prima de Endo.

-¿Eh? Así seremos Dawn Storm *^*

-Madre mía,si es que no puede ser Someoka.-Dijo Fudo rojo de la vergüenza.-¿Quién me lo iba a decir? Yo,Fudo Akio,el amo supremo de la maldad infinita,tener que llevar un vestido de maid delante de mí novia y sus compañeras de equipo.

-Tú te callas Fudo,que por lo menos a ti te sienta bien.-Le dijo Someoka con toda la sinceridad del mundo.

-Vale...un momento,¿QUÉ ME HAS LLAMADO?

-Dejad de discutir y desfilemos...vaya,nunca pensé que diría eso.-Dijo Kariya.

-Ok.-Y los cuatro jugadores empezaron a desfilar por el escenario mientras las chicas no paraban de reírse. Es que vamos a ver,nadie,excepto Aphrodite,estaba acostumbrado a andar con tacones,y mira que soy un narrador repetitivo y lo estoy diciendo muchas veces ya,pero es que les costaba un huevo andar.

Todos iban como borrachos por la calle,iban cogidos como podían y andaban como patos (con respeto a los patos xD),si os digo la verdad,parecía que bailaban "Paquito el Chocolatero" (HEY,HEY,HEY,HEY xDDD)

De repente,Kirino pisó una cáscara de plátano que kami-sama sabrá de donde habrá salido,se resbaló y para no caer,sin querer pisó a Someoka haciendo así un efecto dominó,es decir,Someoka-san tiró a Kirino,que tiró a Kariya,que tiró a Fudo xD. El pobre,no tan pobre xD,de Fudo tenía encima a todos los que desfilaban,si es que no puede ser. Mientras tanto,las otras se reían,y la que más Kim.

-Je je,espero que te haya dolido Someoka,porque a mí me dolió mucho que me pisaras cabrón.-Dijo Kim malvada (muajaja xD)

-Te dije que lo sentía -Dijo Someoka.

-Mentira,¿cuándo has hecho tú eso?

-Mira el móvil anda -Y la chica miró el móvil y leyó el mensaje que estaba al final de una buena lista de publicidad (puta publicidad ¬¬): _Perdona lo del pie,espero que te mejores pronto y quedemos sin rencores. Someoka._-Jo mierda Someoka.-¿Os acordáis de la cáscara de plátano que hace nada mencioné? Bueno,me imagino que os habréis dado cuenta de que Kim la puso ¿no?

Luego los chavales se levantaron como pudieron y...se volvieron a caer.

-Esto no puede ser -Dijo Fudo.

-Venga ese ánimo Fudo,a la de tres...-Empezó a decir Kirino.

-¿Por qué a la de tres? ¿Quién te ha nombrado jefe?-Le interrumpió Kariya.

-Pues vale a la de...

-Quince ^^

-¿QUINCE?-Gritaron los otros tres.

-Es que es mi número favorito ^^

-Te jodes.-Le repitieron ellos.

-Jo TT^TT

-Venga,una,dos...TRES.-Dijo Kirino,y acto seguido,pudieron levantarse,si es que desde luego,Kirino lo vale...y eso hizo que el público...digo LAS público (ya se que puse mal el adjetivo,lo hice a posta xD),aplaudieran. Y luego los cuatro se rieron un rato y se pusieron a andar de nuevo como patos.

-Guapos,que vosotros lo valéis.-Dijo Umiko riéndose de que su novio vaya como un pato.

-Ya ya,joder,no tienes ni idea de lo que es esto Umiko.-Dijo Fudo rojo mirando a Umiko con una mirada de fastidio.

-Ja ja ja ja.-Y clicky xD,ahí iba una foto del móvil de Umiko.

-EH,SIN FOTOS COÑO.-Gritó el malhumorado de Someoka.

-Tú te callas o lo subo al tuenti xD-Le amenazó Umiko enviando la foto a sus compañeras/amigas del equipo de fútbol. De repente,no se sabe como,pero de repente apareció una cáscara de plátano en

-Joder mamá di algo.-Dijo Kariya pidiendo ayuda a "su madre"

-Mmmm,naa,no hay ganas Masaki xD-Le respondió Dawn.

-Joder -.-"

-Dawn,por kami-sama,que eres mi mejor amiga.-Rogó Fudo,una cosa que no es normal.

-JODER AYUDA UN POCO.-Gritaron Kirino y Fudo.

-QUE OS JODÁIS UN RATO COÑO.-Gritaron Dawn y Michiru,apoyando a su capitana.

-Bueno,vamos a ver los votos que les dais...-Dijo Michiru. Y entonces estuvieron votando a los cuatro chicos. Bien,y a partir de ahora lo dejamos todo en recuento secreto que está muy mal saber los votos que se dan antes de que se acabe la votación...joder,parezco un libro de leyes españolas -3-

-Bueno chicos,esperemos que os lo hayáis pasado bien ^^-Dijo Dawn con mucha inocencia...más o menos xD. Y entonces los chicos se quitaron los tacones nada más entrar dentro del telón y las otras aplaudieron un buen rato,si es que eran unos valientes xD

-Bien,veamos a los chicos número 9 y 10...-Dijo Michiru.

Y entonces aparecieron...

* * *

**Eito: **Muy bien,aquí se acaba la primera parte de las top 10 maids del inazuma

**Juan: **Buah,yo quiero que el concurso lo gane Fey ^^

**Eito: **Juan,Fey no participa en el concurso

**Juan: **¿¡CÓMO QUE NO!? MÉTELO AHORA MISMO

**Eito: **No,que si no esta serie no tendría más sentido ¬¬

**Juan: **NO (coge el micro) ESCUCHADME BIEN,TENEIS QUE CONVENCER A MI ONII-CHAN PARA QUE PONGA A FEY EN LA SERIE YA

**Eito: **No idiota ¬¬

**Juan: **Pero...

**Eito: **QUE NO

**Juan: **Jo -3-

**Mikuo: **Eito-san,tenía que decir algo muy importante a los fans,¿recuerda?

**Eito: **Sí Mikuo -^^-

**Juan: **OYE,¿Y POR QUÉ A ÉL LE HABLAS CON BUENOS MODALES?

**Eito: **:P

**Juan:** NO ME ENSEÑES LA LENGUA EITO

**Mikuo: **E-En fin...iba a preguntar si puedo añadir una sugerencia ^^

**Eito: **Claro Mikuo,soy todo oídos para ti -^^-

**Juan: **(tono de burla) Soy todo oídos para ti,mina mina mina,¿POR QUÉ NO ME DEJAS A MÍ DAR SUGERENCIAS EITO?

**Eito: **(mirada asesina) Que te calles (mirada dulce y normal) ¿qué pasa Mikuo? -^^-

**Mikuo: **¿Podríamos meter un opening al fic?

**Eito/Juan: **¿Un opening? o.o

**Mikuo: **(asiente) Sí,como en Inazuma Eleven o Inazuma Eleven GO!

**Juan: **Pues no se si...

**Eito: **Claro Mikuo,¿qué canción quieres? -^^-

**Mikuo: **¿De verdad? *w*

**Juan: **¿¡QUÉ!?

**Eito: **Claro Mikuo,dime la canción -^^-

**Mikuo: **He pensado en dos de las canciones para los seiyuus de los personajes inazuma,una de ellas es _Mai Agare! _de Kazemaru Ichirouta y...

**Fans Locas: **ESA ESAAAAA

**Mikuo: **¿Y esas?

**Eito: **Unas acopladas creo,¿y la otra?

**Mikuo: **La otra es _Soyokaze Dream _de Tenma Matsukaze ^^

**Juan: **YO QUIERO LA DE _Ashita no Field_,la de Kirino y Shindo -^^-

**Eito: **¡ESA NO VALE PARA OPENING!

**Juan: **Pues la de _Houkago Chemistry_,la de Kariya y Hikaru,esa es la favorita de la jefa ^^

**Eito: **Uy...reconozco que esa es de las mejores

**Mikuo: **¿Y la de _Mamotte Miseru?_ La de Endo

**Eito: **...

**Juan: **...

**Mikuo: **¿Qué? A mí me gusta ^^

**Juan: **A mí también pero...

**Mikuo: **¿Qué? ¿Entonces cuál genio?

**Juan: **_B.E.L.I.E.V.E _de Kirino ^^

**Eito: **Que...NOOOOOOOOOOO,QUE NO ME GUSTA OIR A KIRINO

**Juan: **¿Y tú que dices Eito?

**Eito: **Pues no se...a ver...¿La de _Honno no Ryuu_? La de Goenji

**Juan/Mikuo: **NI HABLAR DEL PELUQUÍN

**Eito: **¿Qué pasa? Es bonita

**Juan: **¿Quieres una canción de hermanos mayores sobreprotectores? Si yo eligiera una canción para hermanos,yo eligiría la de _Onaji Yume wo Miteru _

**Mikuo: **¿La de Kyousuke y Yuuichi? esa me emociona TTwTT

**Juan: **Pues espera la de Fubuki. _Ice Road_. Esa sí que emociona TTwTT

**Mikuo: **

**Juan: **¿POR QUÉ ATSUYA? ¿POR QUÉEEEE?

**Eito: **Madre mía,luego el sensible de los Shimata soy yo...bueno,son varias las canciones,y son muy buenas pero...*ring ring* ¿Sí? Ah hola Dawn...¿La de Hiroto? _¿Starline? _Pero si esa no mola...C-claro que sí que mola Dawn-sama ^^U,sí lo se,la letra es preciosa,pero esa canción es más de Ending ¿no crees? Claro Dawn...sí...vale,me parece bien. Adiós. *cuelga*

**Juan: **¿Qué? ¿Dawn quiere la canción de Hiroto?

**Eito: **Snif,sí...pero ha decidido hacer una cosa

**Mikuo: **¿El qué? DINOOOOOOOOS

**Eito: **Que los seguidores del fic nos digan que canción del personaje inazuma quieren

**Juan: **Puff,pues una de las que tienen la música todo rockera seguro -.-"

**Eito: **Si lo dices por _Houkago Chemistry o Mai Agare! _lo comprendo hermano,fijo que las nombrarán -.-"

**Mikuo: **Vale,pues yo despido el programilla escribiendo unas preguntas ^^

La primera,que hemos estado hablando de ella un buen rato,¿Podríais decirnos qué canción de los personajes inazuma podríamos poner de opening?

¿Quién será el Mister Inazuma? xD

¿A quién le dio envidia Aphrodite desfilar?

¿Tsunami fue gracioso en este cap.?

¿A que Someoka iba el más guapo?

¿Quienes serán los número 9 y 10?

¿Me dais natillas con galleta? (Si es sí,Arigato ^^)

_**Bye nee~**_


	14. Top 10 maids del inazuma parte 2

**Hina: **muy bien,veamos,ya hace tiempo que yo no tomo riendas de este fic,así que hoy lo escribiré yo

**Juan: **y mañana yo Hina ^^

**Eito: **mina mina mina -3-

**Hina: **¿a qué vino ese tono de burla Eito?

**Eito: **pues nada,que el opening del fic no resultó otro que...

**Juan/Mikuo: **(cantando) MAI AGAREEEEE!

**Hina: **¿es que no te gusta la canción?

**Eito: **sí,pero que yo quería _Honno no Ryuu_

**Juan:** YO PASO DE LLORAR EN CANCIONES PARA HERMANOS,en fin,ahora va el disclamer...Mikuo,dale al disclamer xD

**Mikuo: **Hai,Juan-sama...: _Inazuma eleven no me pertenece,porque si no,Tsurugi no hubiera sido sobornado por el Fifth Sector con dinero para la recuperación de Yuuichi,SERÁN CABRONES._

**Hina: **eso fijo que lo escribió Mikuo anoche

**Mikuo:** es que soy tan fan de la familia Tsurugi que hasta voy a convencer a mis padres para que casen a mi tía con uno de los tíos de Tsurugi *w*

**Hina: **...

**Eito: **...

**Juan: **...

* * *

**[Mai Agare!]**

_Extiende tus alas,a cualquier distancia lejana  
Iré a cabo sin ninguna duda  
Los sentimientos de querer ser más fuerte  
Que chocan y aceleran  
Por un mañana en el que aspiramos a más  
En un ajuste de velocidad, ¡ELEVÉMONOS!_

_Tablero completo poder de los grandes cielos_  
_Perseguir a los vientos de la victoria_  
_Las voces de los amigos que se escuchan_  
_te empujará hacia delante_

_Desde que me di cuenta de que este es el lugar donde debería ejecutarse._

_Incluso en los días en que me siento aplastado o inútil_  
_siempre estabas allí para mí_  
_Puedo conseguir más fuerte porque no estoy solo_  
_Se lo debo a mis amigos_  
_La próxima pelea que nos espera_  
_Vamos a abrir nuestras alas...¡SIN MIEDOOOO!_

_*Fin del opening*_

Y entonces salieron...

-¡Atsuya,Fubuki,dad la cara!-Exclamó Michiru,sí,los hermanos Fubuki iban a dar la cara al mundo...como hicieron hace nada.

-Yo paso de salir,¿por qué coño hago esto?-Se quejó Atsuya dentro del telón. Si os preguntáis como iba Atsu-chan,yo os digo que iba con un vestido corto (como el de todos xD) y era más o menos de un tono rosado muy parecido al color de su pelo...con eso puede provocar a dawn con tanto rosa xD. Por parte de Shiro,él iba con un vestido de maid como el de su hermano,pero en un tono violeta.

-Hermano,si yo doy la cara,tú también vas.-Dijo Shiro.

-Ni de coña.

-¿Qué no?-Y entonces Fubuki sacó a Atsuya al escenario tirándole del brazo. Las chicas no podían evitar reírse,¿por qué? ambos hacían gracia.

-¡SHIRO,GILIPOLLAS,QUE ME SUELTEEES!-Gritó Atsuya agarrándose a esa gran cortina roja.

-SAL DE UNA VEEEEZ.-Gritó el peliblanco. Y entonces Fubuki 1,es decir,Shiro,con toda su fuerza,consiguió quitar las frías manos de Atsuya del telón. Pero como lo estaba cogiendo con tanta fuerza,ambos Fubuki salieron disparados dejando a Atsuya arriba y a Shiro debajo,y así fue como se sonrojaron de la vergüenza.

-¡YAOIII!-Gritaron las de primero (Clara y Nemuru) y luego las demás cogieron sus móviles y empezaron a hacer miles...y miles...pero miles y millones de fotos o.o  
A ver,a mí no me gusta el amor entre hermanos,respeto a los que les gusta...más o menos,pero a ver,yo digo que eso fue un invento de alguien que seguro no,fijo que es hijo único y que no tiene nada mejor que hacer que inventarse amores prohibidos de los que te hacen vomitar un buen rato (pero en ese campo no entra el YAOI xD) Y ahora os digo,que como Goenji no estaba para posar fotos YAOI con Fubuki,¿qué más que una con Atsuya?

-EH VOSOTRAS,PARAD DE HACER FOTOS.-Gritó Atsuya sonrojado de la vergüenza.

-Tú te callas Atsu-chan,que quedas muy mono de uke xD-Dijo Laura con ganas de cachondeo y de YAOI entre estos dos vestidos de maids xD

-YA TE VALE LAURA EXCLA.

-Oh vamos Laura para de hacer fotos...¡QUE YO TAMBIÉN QUIERO HACERLAS!-Gritó Tsubasa.

-¿¡CÓMO!? TSUBASA-SENPAI,ESO ES UN ACTO DE PERVERSIÓN.-Se quejó Fubuki de Tsubasa.

-Tómatelo como una venganza Shiro Fubuki,por haber dicho cosas pervertidas hace dos noches pervertido.

-OYE QUE ESTABA DE BROMA,ADEMÁS,LO TUYO NO ES FUERTE.

-Te callas o suelto en mitad del salón quien te gusta...-Yuri entonces abrió mucho los ojos a pesar de que en ese momento estaba intentando concentrarse en un libro que se trajo consigo por si se aburría (¿CÓMO SE PUEDE ABURRIR UNA CUANDO LOS DEL INAZUMA ESTÁN DESFILANDO PARA TI?)  
Entonces se sonrojó un poco y luego se puso a cambiar de color a verde o.O,es decir,empezaba a ruborizarse a un color verde de envidia,aunque ella no sabía por qué. A lo mejor le gustaba Fubuki...naa~ no será eso.

-NI SE TE OCURRA TSUBASA-SENPAI.-Le gritó rojo.

-Vale vale ¬3¬

-Bueno hermano,si puede ser,vamos a intentar levantarnos que si no empezaran a pensar que soy gay...otra vez -.-" -Pero Atsuya estaba en su mundo de yupi con una cara de placer impresionante,¿qué pasaba? que hasta el mismo reconoce que es bisexual y que le gusta violar a su hermano Shiro xD-DEJA DE PONER ESA CARA PERVERTIDO. (pd: no me burlo de los bisexuales,¿no veis que mikuo es uno?/Mikuo: OYE TÚ,ESO NO SE DICE EN FANFIC-CITY)

-NO DIGAS BOBADAS,¿ES QUE ME TOMAS POR GAY?-Dijo Atsuya sonrojado. Y acto seguido levantó a su hermano como pudo y se volvió a caer.

-Atsuya me muero y me duele el culo -Lloró Fubuki a lo anime.

-NO DIGAS MÁS IDIOTECES COMO IDIOTA QUE ERES.

-Eh Atsuya.-Y entonces Goenji-sama,que se había asomado la cabeza empezó a hablar.-Yo no soy gay ni nada pero...OYE QUE ES EL ÚNICO AL QUE DEJO QUE HAGAN YAOI CONMIGO,JODER NO ME LO ROBES.

-Pues mires por donde lo mires Goenji-senpai,eso ha sonado a gay xD-Se rió Zukky.

-OYE QUE ERA PARA QUE NO HICIERAN SEXO SIN COMPROMISO ZUKKY TANIMOTO.-Se sonrojó Goenji de la vergüenza.

-OYE GOENJI,METE LA CABEZA DENTRO QUE TODAVÍA NO TE TOCA.-Dijo Michiru intentando meterle la cabeza dentro del telón.

-Paso de ti Michiru,yo ya salgo,total,si yo soy el siguente después de estos dos...-Y Goenji salió con un vestido rojo con algo de naranja,como el fuego y un vestido muy muy corto (tan corto como el de Kirino en capítulos anteriores xD)

-Goenji,esto te lo descuento de la paga.-Dijo Dawn con aires de jefa.

-MINNA,¿CÓMO? PERO DESDE CUANDO ERES MI JEFA.

-Desde ahora mismo Goenji xD

-Por lo menos ya quedan pocos chicos dentro del telón.-Dijo Michiru deseando que esto acabase pronto para poder bajar del escenario,que con los focos hacía calor, y tambíen para adueñarse de los chicos y pedirle todo el helado del mundo.

-Muy bien,a ver si puedo ayudar a Atsu...-Decía mientras intentaba andar con los tacones manteniendo el equilibrio como podía. Entonces llegó como pudo hasta Atsuya y una vez allí...

-Vale hermano,venga,que ya te puedo coger,una...dos...¡tres!-Y de repente Atsuya tiró del brazo a Shiro,pero que entre la pérdida de equilibrio,los tacones y Goenji que se había caído nada más Atsuya rozarle con su espalda...otra vez se volvieron a caer.-¡JO MIERDA,ESTO NO PUEDE SER!

-Atsuya,Shiro,Goenji,¿os ayudamos?-Dijo Michiru compasiva.

-Por favor.-Dijo Shiro.

-Sí.-Contestó Goenji.

-NI HABLAR,MI ORGULLO ANTE TODO.-Gritó Atsuya.

-Tranquila Michiru,eso en el idioma de Atsuya es un sí,por favor amiga Michiru ^^U-Dijo Goenji para que ayudara también al pelirrosa. Entonces Michiru tuvo que pedirle ayuda a Dawn,a Zukky y a Yuri,que eran las que más cerca tenía,y al final los pudieron coger y llevarlos a su agujero.

-Arg,mi espalda. Goenji-san pesa más que una vaca...-Dijo Dawn.

-EH TÚ IDIOTA.-Gritó Goenji desde dentro con esa vena característica del anime cuando alguien se cabrea.

-Bueno damas y...¿caballeros? bueno...pues damas y damiselas xD,¿estáis listas para recibir a nuestros chicos de la Academia Alius? (Instituto Alien xD)-Dijo Michiru por el micrófono. Al lo que las chicas contestaron con un grito de fangirls locas.-PUES DEMOS LA BIENVENIDA A LOS NÚMEROS...

-12,13,14 Y 15,DEMOS NUESTROS APLAUSOS A HARUYA,SUZUNO,MIDORIKAWA Y AL OTRO...-Dijo Dawn,por lo que sea no dijo el nombre de Hiroto.

-Gracias señoritas,son un público estupendo ^^-Dijo Haruya saliendo al escenario como si fuera una diva a lo Estela Reynols (x'D) Por cierto,el vestido de Haruya era nada más ni nada menos que rojo como su pelo xD

-Hola amigas,¿a que voy cuqui?-Dijo Midorikawa con una cara de uke total...no si por él daba igual,por eso es de los que tienen más fans ¿a qué sí Mido-chan? Además,el vestido de maid de Ryuuji era verde pistacho cual pelo verde que tiene xD y más corto que el de Nagumo.

-Esto es increíble.-Decía el cubito de hielo Suzuno de espaldas. Pues bien,este pedazo de tsundere al que cogimos tanto cariño llevaba un vestido azul tan claro que parecía estar hecho de cristal o hielo. Por no decir que iba bien fresquito por abajo xD

-No pasa nada Suzuno...-Y aquí se supone que está el "favorito" de la capitana del nuevo Raimon,Kiyama Hiroto. Pues bien,este chaval llevaba un vestido como el de Nagumo,la diferencia estaba que en vez de usar el mismo tono de rojo que el de Nagumo,Kiyama llevaba un vestido rojo más oscuro todavía...era casi marrón o.O (Joder Dawn,haberle puesto uno rosa)

-Piensa en positivo y todo saldrá bien.-Dijo Hiroto

-Ya ya,yo no diría eso por ti...si miras a tu izquierda disimuladamente,parece que te están echando un mal de ojo.-Y Hiroto miró "disimuladamente" a su izquierda y vio como Dawn le miraba con un odio que no era normal...a veces se piensa que de ahí salió la mala ostia de Kariya como hijo suyo que es.

-...-Hiroto tragó en seco.

-Bueno Hiroto,como tú dijiste antes,piensa en positivo y todo saldrá bien.-Pero claro,Suzuno se estaba burlando de él. Sin embargo Hiroto estaba un poco perdido,de repente se preguntaba por qué Dawn le odiaba a pesar de que se supone que sabe que le faltó el respeto en la rivera ayer. Quien sabe quien sabe xD

-Ah~,vale,vamos con Mido-san y con Nagumo-san.

-¿Nagumo-san?-Y aunque a Suzuno le pareció raro eso del Nagumo-san,luego vio como el helado parlante y el tulipán contaban chistes y tenían a las chicas entretenidas. Desde luego,si ganan es porque cada uno dicen tonterías que hacen gracia.

-Muy bien chicas,ahí va otro chiste...-Empezó a decir Nagumo.

-Ay por favor Haruya,para ya de hacerme reír.-Se reía Laura a carcajadas.

-Solo uno más...

-Ja ja ja ja ja,venga vale,contadlo chicos.-Dijo también Clara riéndose.

-Muy bien,como dije antes ahí va otro...Oye Midorikawa,¿cómo se llama la supertécnica definitiva del Otaku?-Dijo Haruya intentando no reírse.

-¿Cómo Nagumo? ¿CÓMO?-Preguntó el peli-pistacho.

-REMATE PRINGAO'-Y todas volvieron a reírse de nuevo. Si es que cuando se trata de Haruya Nagumo en un escenario junto a su fiel helado Midorikawa,esto se convierte en el Club de la Comedia.

-Ja ja ja ja,vamos Suzuno,cuenta un chiste.-Animó Hanaco a Suzuno,el cual hizo sonrojarse un poco ya que le había llamado muy sonriente y animada en vez de llamarle con mala leche y a la defensiva.

-¿Cómo cual?-Respondió este con una pregunta.

-Pues no se,uno que haga reír.

-Vamos a ver...esto van dos y se cae el de en medio.-Y ante ese chiste tan penoso,las chicas se quedaron en silencio y se caen a lo anime.

-¡ESO NO ES UN CHISTE PEDAZO DE IDIOTA! ¡TIENES LA GRACIA DEL CULO!-Gritó Haruya dándole un puñetazo en la cabeza haciendo que a Suzuno le saliera un chichón y las chicas se rieran un poco por lo bajo.

-TÚ SI QUE TIENES LA GRACIA DEL CULO HARUYA.

-¿A SÍ? YO TE VOY A ENSEÑAR LO QUE ES UN BUEN CHISTE. MIDORIKAWA,SUELTA UNO.-Y acto seguido Midorikawa se puso a contar un chiste también sobre los del equipo otaku (les cogí manía,que lástima,en realidad me caían bien )

-Muy bien,esto va un chico del otaku que llega a su casa y le dice a su padre...: "Papá,el entrenador me ha dicho que era garantía de goles." Y su padre le dice...: "Ay que bien,mi hijo vale para ser delantero ^^" Y al final este le contesta...: "No papá,yo era el portero."-A algunos le costaron pillar el chiste pero otros se rieron.

-Yo me se uno...-Dijo Hiroto.

-No,tú no Hiroto,que los tuyos son muy malos.-Dijo Clara.

-¡Que no Clara-senpai! que este es bueno.-Dijo Hiroto moviendo los brazos de arriba a abajo.

-Que lo cuente,que me da lástima.-Dijo Tsubasa.

-Vale,ahí va este...Después de un partido de fútbol que perdió el raimon..., un grupo de fans se llevaron alzado al árbitro. El árbitro dice con sarcasmo:..."No tienen por qué molestarse." A lo que uno de los fans le responde:..."No es molestia. El acantilado donde lo vamos a tirar está muy cerca."-Entonces muchos de los presentes se empezaron a partir el culo de risa. Es que ese era bueno (por lo menos me hizo gracia)

-YO ME SE OTRO!-Gritó Midorikawa.-Este sí que es bueno de verdad Kiyama Hiroto...Pues bien,un hombre se muere y va al cielo. Cuando llega, lo primero que le pregunta a San Pedro es si así se juega al fútbol. "Pero claro...":le dice San Pedro, y lo lleva a dar una vuelta para que vea. De pronto el recién llegado ve a un jugador buenísimo que mantiene la atención de cuantos lo rodean durante más de 10 minutos, haciendo jueguecitos con la pelota...:"Pero ¿cómo? ¡Yo no sabía que Goenji había muerto!":dice el hombre.Y San Pedro le contesta...: "No. Ese es Dios... Pero se cree Shuuya Goenji."-Y ahí Hiroto tuvo que admitir la derrota porque desde luego,ese chiste es bueno.

-Muy bien chicos. Ya podéis ir a vuestros agujeros xD-Dijo Dawn.

-¿Quee? ¿Ahora que ya me habían cogido cariño y solté un buen chiste? Dawn-chan,no me hagas esto.-Dijo Hiroto.

-¡Por eso mismo!,como siempre te estoy jodiendo la vida...

-¿Qué?-Y luego ambos desviaron la mirada y se metieron los alienígenas dentro. Si es que no puede ser.

-Ah~ bueno,en fin,los últimos que se presentan son...*redoble de tambores* LOS NÚMEROS 16 Y 17.

-ENDO,FIDIO,SALID QUE OS VEAMOS.-Y entonces salieron el capitán del Raimon masculino SIN SU FAJA NARANJA ATENCIÓN,con un vestido de maid naranja que no le quedaba tan mal y al capitán de la selección italiana de fútbol,Fidio Aldena,con un traje verde oscuro muy bonito ^^

-¿Fidio? ¿¡PERO QUÉ...TÚ TAMBIÉN!?-Gritó Sayuri con la cara completamente roja.

-Ah,hola Sayuri,no te creas,no es ningún problema para mí,en italia ir de maid es una tradición...¿no lo sabías?-Le sonrió dulcemente Aldena.

-¿VAS DE TÍA POR LAS CALLES DE ITALIA?

-Par diez NO,solo que es un traje típico,¿es que no veis Hetalia en la tele a las dos de las madrugada?

-NOSOTROS SÍ.-Dijeron Nagumo y Mido sacando la cabeza.

-¿Quién es el que mejor os cae?

-A mí me cae muy bien América,xD,es el más gracioso (y a mucha honra xDDD)-Dijo Midorikawa.

-A mí me encanta Romano,xD,odia al Macho Patatas.-Dijo Haruya.-Romano me recuerda a Suzuno cuando se enfada.

-VOSOTROS OS METEIS PA' DENTRO.-Gritó Suzuno cogiendo a ambos tirando de ellos para atrás. Y después de hablar de su serie favorita,el italiano y el japonés fueron a desfilar un buen rato,mientras el primero no hacía otra más que guiñar el ojo a Sayuri la cual enrojecía cada cinco minutos,y luego se fueron dentro.

-Muy bien chicos,lo habéis hecho fenomenal,pero por desgracia...solo habrá un ganador.-Dijo Dawn.

-Exactamente capitana,el ganador lo tenemos puesto ahora mismo en este sobre,¿quién habrá ganado...?-Dijo Michiru.

-Pues os vais a quedar con las ganas chicas porque no lo diremos hasta el final del día.

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEE? JOOOOOOO -Se quejó todo el equipo femenino.

-Hey,pero eso no quita que vayan a ser nuestros esclavos chicas,así que...VENGA PUES,A DIVERTIRSEEE.-Y después de esas palabras de Toyomi Michiru,todas levantaron alegres los puños y gritaron "¡HAI!"

...

Después de media hora,las chicas empezaron a aburrirse,los chicos habían sido obedientes y le hicieron dar todo lo que querían,pero sin embargo...faltaba algo,y desde luego no sabían el qué.

-¿Queréis algo más "su majestades"?-Preguntó Shindo como buen anfitrión xD

-No...no sabemos qué más hacer para martidizaros Takuto.-Dijo Kim tumbada en el sofá.

-Yo se de algo que podríamos hacer...-Empezó a decir Clara.-Que Dj Tsunami ponga música y empecemos tooodos a bailar.

-Me gusta la idea.

-¿¡QUÉEE!? ¡NO!-Girtaron los chicos sonrojados.

-¿Y por qué no?-Preguntó Tsubasa.-Que va ser divertido coño,vamos a bailar pues.

-¿¡ESTÁS DE COÑA TSUBASA!?-Gritó Atsuya.-YO NO SE BAILAR Y MENOS CON ESTA MIERDA TACONES.

-Pues bailad sin ellos,mira que sois idiotas.

-Pero...

-NI PERO NI PERAS,TSUNAMI,PON LA MÚSICA.-Le ordenó Tsubasa a Tsunami poniendo una cara de loca de la fiesta a la vez que subía el puño.

-Sí,Tsubasa-chan.-Y después de que los chicos le dijeran "Tsunami,no lo hagas por favor",Tsunami se puso unos casquillos,preparó el equipo de música y convenció a Shindo para transformar el salón en una discoteca xD

Pues bien,mientras estaba Tsunami poniendo las canciones,los chicos pedían bailar a las chicas...y las chicas a los "no chicos xDDDDDD"

-Hey tú.-Dijo Suzuno.-Ba...¿Bailas conmigo?-Sí,ese era Suzuno intentando ligarse a Hanaco otra vez,mira que no se cansa el tío.

-Suzuno,esto lo estás haciendo mal,yo debería de ser quien te pida bailar,¿no ves que eres mujer por un día?-Dijo la pelirroja riéndose por lo bajo y haciendo que éste se sonroje de la vergüenza.

-Bu-bueno,si no quieres...

-¿Bromeas? Claro que sí.-Y por primera vez en la historia del Inazuma Eleven,a Suzuno se le iluminó la cara. Y como Hanaco lo había notado,se puso modo Tsundere ON.-Pero como me pises con esos tacones tómate por muerto.-Y luego ambos se rieron,que bonito (VIVA EL SUZUHANA xD)

Estuvieron un rato bailando y se miraban a los ojos,se reían juntos...todas esas cursilerías,y entonces fue cuando Hanaco empezó a sentirse rara...¿estaría empezando a enamorarse de ese cubo de hielo? Naa,ahora lo veréis.

-Suzuno...yo...esto es muy raro...-Dijo ella.

-Lo se...yo tampoco me imaginé que la primera vez que bailase con una chica lo hiciese contigo.-Le contestó él.

-NO ES ESO.-Contestó sonrojada.-Es que yo...

-¿Sí?

-Se me hace raro bailar con un chico que va disfrazado de chica,me siento lesbiana -.-"

-Y yo lesbiano.-Y luego se empezaron a reír de nuevo. Si es que no,¿cuando aceptarás tus sentimientos por él Hanaco Mishima? Nunca xD

Mientras estos dos estaban bailando,tanto Yuri como Sayuri (rima xD),estaban mirando a los que ya estaban bailando. Tenían también ganas de bailar pero que si los chicos no las invitaban...

-Ay~,es bonito ver como algunas ya han encontrado el amor.-Dijo Yuri mirando a la pareja antes mencionada. La verdad es que aunque Yuri sea tsundere,eso no quita que no sea romántica,como nos pasa a muchísimas chicas,desde luego,¿a quién no le gusta el romanticismo?

-Chs,si tú lo dices.-Y ahí estaba la otra tsundere oficial del equipo femenino del Raimon xD,Sayuri Mizore,que aunque a ella también le gusta el romanticismo,su personalidad fría no le dejaba mostrarse realmente (mikuo: que bonito TTwTT)

-¿A quién miras?-Dijo Yuri de repente. Al parecer,Sayuri estaba viendo como Fidio estaba bailando.-Lo decía porque...-Continuó.-Te estás poniendo verde de envidia Sayuri.-Luego Mizore decidió rápidamente cambiar el verde de envidia al rojo de la vergüenza.

-¿Yo? ¿Verde?

-Bueno,ahora estás roja.

-Chs,¿y a ti qué te importa? Además,no estoy mirando a nadie.

-¿Segura?

-¡Que sí Ryunokki,déjame en paz!-Y luego Mizore se levantó y decidió salir a tomar aire fresco mientras la peli-morado sonreía un poco triste,a saber porqué Sayuri estaría verde de envidia.

Y eso nos lleva a...Fideo xD,no hombre,a Fidio Aldena. Bien,cuando dije que Fidio estaba bailando,yo no dije nada de que estuviera bailando solo,Fidio estaba bailando con Laura (con permiso de Nagumo claro xD),porque él y Laura eran buenos amigos desde que Laura vivía en Italia...vamos,muchas cosas xD. Pero eso no quitan los celos de nuestro tulipán humano favorito.

-Majare Fidio,que mal te está mirando Haruya.-Dijo Laura sin apartar los ojos de un Nagumo que estaba enrabiado de los celos que le da ver al mejor amigo de su novia bailar con ella,y mejor de lo que lo haría él claro.

-Je je,que se joda un rato.-Dijo Fidio divertido.-Además,hace tres años que no veía a mi mejor amiga,desde que te fuiste de Italia te echamos de menos.

-Si es que soy una rompecorazones Aldena Fidio xD.-Rió Laura haciendo que el otro también se riera. Pero cuando empezaron a reír,el bueno de Haruya no soportó tener celos y entonces...

-¡Oye Fidio!-Gritó Nagumo sobresaltando a Aldena.

-KYAAA,QUE SUSTO.-Le gritó este último.

-Oye,no es por nada pero deberías de saber que aquí se debe respetar unas distancias.-Dijo el tulipán celoso.

-¿? No dijiste nada de...

-QUE LE QUITES LAS MANOS DE ENCIMA COÑO.-Y rápido que aparta a Fidio,abraza a Laura y le saca la lengua al italiano.

-Ja ja ja,vaya,al final Laura tenías razón ja ja.-Se rió al ver la reacción infantil de Nagumo.

-Je je je.-Rió también la otra un poco sonrojada. Luego Fidio desapareció (muajaja) dejándolos ¿solos?,pero si estaban con un montón de gente,¿cómo van a estar solos?-Bueno Nagumo,¿vas a seguir abrazándome todo el día? ja ja.

-Por mí si me pides estar de rodillas Laura,porque no quiero separarme de ti.-Dijo Haruya apretando más el abrazo a Laura sin quitarle el ojo a su cuello (NAGUMO,CURSI ERES,TE QUEREMOS xD,VALE YO NO xDDDDDDD)

-Na...Nagumo...

-¿Sí?

-¿Eso era una confesión?

-Cl-Claro que no,Laura,tú y yo ya somos pareja.-Contestó el chico rojo.

-¿¡QUÉ!? ¿¡D-DESDE CUÁNDO!?-Gritó ella roja.

-Pues...desde siempre,vamos a ver,¿no te acuerdas de aquel día...?

*Flashback*

Eran muy pequeños,de unos siete años cuando a Nagumo Haruya,el mismo día de su cumpleaños,se le ocurrió jugar a papás y a mamás con su mejor amiga/amada Laura. Quería aprovechar la ocasión para declararse y tener un bonito regalo, pero que también quería hacerlo perfecto,y para ello planeó jugar a este juego porque era bonito según la niña,y como el otro quería hacerla feliz y tener un regalo perfecto...en fin,como que no tuvo otra.

-Muy bien Nagumo.-Dijo Lauri.-Vale,antes de ser padres tendremos que casarnos ¿no?-El otro ya se había puesto tan rojo que era difícil saber qué era la cara y qué era el pelo.

-¿Casarnos? Laura,solo tenemos siete años...¡y yo los tengo recién cumplidos!-Respondió tímido. La gente decía que Haruya Nagumo era un pervertido desde su infancia...pues ahora os digo,este chico no fue pervertido hasta el día de su séptimo cumpleaños.

-¡Oh vamos!,¿eres hombre o no?

-Pu-pues claro que soy hombre pero...

-Pero nada. Nagumo,pídeme la mano ^^

-¿La mano?-Toma ya,tímido e inocente,desde luego...menuda metamorfosis tuvo que tener el muchacho para que antes sea así y ahora sea pervertido king.

-Nagumo,no me seas tonto,que me pidas matrimonio.

-Yo...

-Plis ^^

-Pero si me lo estás pidiendo tú ya...

-Ay~ mira,haz lo que te de la gana.

-¿Y por qué no vamos ya de boda si eso? ^^U

-¡BUENA IDEA!-Entonces Laura dijo tonterías a lo cura.-Ejem ejem,¿Laura quieres a Nagumo? Sí,¿Nagumo quieres a Laura? Sí...

-Oye que eso lo debería de haber dicho yo.

-Que te calles,ejem,a lo que iba,y por el poder que se me ha otorgado,yo os declaro marido y mujer.-Y la chica no lo pensó dos veces y se lanzó a la boca de Nagumo cual loca llamada Dawn se lanza a Hiroto xDDDD.

Nagumo abrió muchos los ojos y se puso más rojo todavía y luego le correspondió con todas las ganas del mundo,pero Laura solo estaba un poco sonrojada,a penas se le notaba,pensaba que se trataba de un juego,pero no es que negara que le gustase. Luego el chico cambió por completa la personalidad y se volvió un pervertido xD,y lo digo nada más ni nada menos porque el chico le metió la lengua en su primer beso,si es que no puede ser Haruya -.-" Luego se separaron,vieron sus caras en el opuesto y al final Laura se fue corriendo completamente roja,seguro que también sería su primer beso.

-Vaya...menudo regalo...es mejor que el que quería.

*Fin del Flashback*

La chica estaba roja,no había olvidado ese recuerdo,pero que tampoco se puede decir que lo que dijo Nagumo haya sido verdad,porque no habían quedado en nada,aunque no parasen de coquetear hasta que la adoptaron y se fue a vivir a Italia...muchas cosas la verdad.

-O-oye,yo nunca fui novia tuya...-Dijo sonrojada.

-¿Pero qué dices?-Le espetó éste enfadado.

-Pero eso no significa...que nunca me hayas gustado Nagumo...

-¿Qué?

-Bueno...la verdad,no se si te habrá pasado pero desde ese día no he vuelto a besar a nadie...mira,lo que te estoy intentando decir es que...-Él le puso el dedo en la boca para que cerrase el pico.

-Mira,yo ya se lo que vas a decirme,y va a ser más o menos lo que hemos estado haciendo solo que con una diferencia...

Y me imagino que ya sabréis todos lo que sucedió ¿no? se dieron un beso y luego Haruya dijo que la diferencia era que ahora eran novios nada más ni nada menos.

Y mientras se besaban,hubo cierta pareja de pervertidos...quiero decir,de románticos ^^U que les estaba observando...

-VIVAN LOS NOVIOS.-Gritaron ambos. ¿Los que gritaron? Midorikawa y Clara.

-COTILLAS.-Gritó Haruya rojo.

-QUE VIVAN LOS NOVIOS.

-QUE OS CALLEIS U OS ECHO A PATADAS A LA CALLE.-Gritó Haruya más alto.

-Jo,vale ¬¬-Dijeron ambos bailando a otro lado.

-Que mala leche tienes Nagumo ^^U-Dijo Laura.

-¿Qué? no respetan la intimidad.-Contestó este. Y luego empezaron a reír.

Bueno,no se si os habreis dado cuenta de que a veces nombro a Clara y Mido como entrometidos y haciendo gracia pero...¿y el romanticismo? pues no hay problema,vamos a enfocarlos bien ahora mismo (^^)

Mido y Clara estaban tranquilamente bailando,cosa rara,ya que ambos no pueden estar tranquilos.

-Clara.-Llamó Mido.

-¿Sí?-Le contestó esta última.

-Me aburro,¿jugamos al pilla pilla?

-¿De verdad crees que nos dejaran correr en casa de Shindo?

-¡Venga pues! ¡CORRAMOS!-Y empezaron a corretear por el pasillo. Mido tuvo que pillar a Clara,pero esta era mucho más rápida. Sin embargo,en mitad del juego,que duraba lo suyo -.-",Mido tropezó y se cayó al suelo de boca,se dio en la cabeza y no se levantaba,al parecer,se rompió el tobillo.

-¿Mido-san? ?Ryuuji?-Y Clara fue a socorrerlo.-SOCORRO,MIDORIKAWA...NO TE MUERAS,HÁBLAME POR FAVOR.-Pero Mido no abrió la boca.-MIDO,MIDOOOOOO NO TE MUERAS,QUE YO...YO...-Y cuando ya empezaba a temerse lo peor y le empezaban también a salir lágrimas,fue entonces cuando empezó a oír a Midorikawa reirse...¿todo eso era teatro? Midorikawa te odiamos ¬¬

-Ja ja ja,Clara,no pasa nada je je,era una broma,¿cómo voy a estar muerto?

-MIDORIKAWA CABRÓN.-Y Clara se levantó y le dio una patada donde ningún hombre hubiera deseado.

-MIS PEQUEÑOS BALONES DE FÚTBOL.-Se quejó Midorikawa retorciéndose de dolor y con una pequeña lágrima.

-NO VUELVAS A HACERME UNA BROMA ASÍ MIDORIKAWA.-Dijo Clara llorando un poco.

-C-Clara,que era una broma...lo siento,no sabía que te lo irías a tomar así.-Decía con unas gotitas a lo anime del dolor que sufría.

-¿De...de verdad?

-Sí...pero Clara...me has dejado estéril

-¡! Lo siento Mido,he sido una bruta perdóname.-Dijo ella acariciándole le cabeza con cariño y con mucho remordimiento.

-No pasa nada...te perdono pero por favor...llévame al hospital -Y Clara le ayudó a levantarse y le tuvo que llevar en su espalda (pobre Clara me compadezco de ella,y también pobre Mido que casi lo dejan estéril xD)

Ya en la puerta...

-MIDORIKAWA.-Le gritó de repente después de un largo silencio.

-¿Qué pasa? No me asustes.

-¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE COMES PARA QUE PESES TANTO? JODER,QUE ES IMPOSIBLE CARGARTE.-Se quejó Clara con toda la mala gana del mundo.

-Pizza,hamburguesas,onigiris,tofu,fideos...pero sobretodo tofu,me lo enseñó Tobitaka,es que es muy bueno cocinando ^^

-Joder...-Y Clara se lo llevó al hospital como podía.

-Oye Clara...

-¿Sí?

-Esto...¿qué ibas a decirme antes?-Dijo el chico empezando a ruborizarse a la misma vez que esta.

-¿El qué?-Le contestó con una pregunta haciéndose la tonta.

-Pues ya sabes,antes. Cuando me dijiste...: Mido,no te mueras,que yo...yo...

-¿? No me acuerdo.

-¡Pero si fue hace cinco minutos Clara!,¿cómo no puedes acordarte de algo que acaba de pasar?-Y luego hubo silencio...solo silencio.

Volviendo a la fiesta...Si os preguntáis que le pasaba a la pobre de Dawn (de mi compañera loca ¬¬),estaba sentada mirando a todas bailar...hasta Yuri con Fubuki. Mientras que a ella le dejaron sola y alejada de la mano de Dios con un vaso con ponche en la mano...que triste es la vida

Pero fue entonces cuando alguien con el pelo negro y con aspecto de una maid tigresa (porque el traje era a rayas de tigre ) se acercó.

-Ejem ejem.-Dijo Toramaru. Sí,el pequeño tigre maid.

-¿Toramaru? oye ¿qué haces aquí? ¿y por qué no te presentaste al concurso de maids?-Dijo Dawn.

-Bueno...yo...oye que no soy el único que no participó en el concurso. Faltó medio equipo.

-Vale porque eres tú,que si no...pero eso no quita la primera pregunta.

-Es que estabas muy sola Dawn-senpai. ¿Qué te ocurre?-Dawn desvió la mirada.-¿Es Hiroto lo que te pasa?-Y Dawn abrió mucho los ojos,el menor era listo...muy listo...DEMASIADO listo.

-Yo...no,bueno,no mucho.

-¿Eso es un sí?

-Sí Toramaru,eso era un sí.

-¿Qué es lo que pasó?

-¿No lo sabes? Pero si...ah vale,tú no estuviste en la rivera ¿verdad?

-No,os dije que tenía que estar en el restaurante ayudando a mi mamá.-Que mono es...digo...Dijo Toramaru muy dulce (MADRE MÍA QUE CUQUIIIII :3)

-Je...mamá...como la peli xD

-¿Película?

-Ah nada cosas mías ^^U-Os lo explico,Dawn al oir la palabra Mamá,se acordó de esa película de miedo...aunque el monstruo Mamá sea feo,no era para tanto,solo estuvo seis meses compartiendo el cuarto con Endo,así que no le dio tanto miedo.

-Vale...¡anda mira! Si es Hiroto-san,vamos Dawn,que viene,que viene...QUE VIENE PA' ACÁ COÑO.-Dijo el tigre sacudiéndola.

-T-TO-TORAAA-TORAMARU,DEJA DE AGITARME QUE ME ESTOY MAREANDO.-Dijo la chica del pelo rosa.

-Ups,perdón.-Y paró en seco y en ese momento apareció Hiroto con su vestido de maid rojo oscuro que le hizo Dawn especialmente para él. Observó bien que el esfuerzo que había hecho de coser ese vestido a mano una noche entera había merecido la pena,es decir,el vestido le quedaba muy bien...y cuando digo que el vestido le quedaba bien,digo que el vestido le quedaba muy bien.

-Esto...Dawn.-Dijo el pelirrojo también rojo de la vergüenza de ir de chica.

-¿Qué?-Le dijo ella de mala gana.

-Yo...¿quieres bailar conmigo?

-Ni de coña.-Y entonces ambos...un momento,¿CÓMO QUE NO QUIERES IR A BAILAR CON HIROTO? ¿SE TE HA IDO LA OLLA DAWN? QUE ESTAMOS HABLANDO DE QUE SI NO BAILAS CON HIROTO PORQUE TÚ NO QUIERES Y ESTÁS EN BUENA SALUD FÍSICA Y MENTAL ES EL APOCALIPSIS,EL FIN DEL MUNDO. Y paro de ya de gritar ^^U

-¿No?-Dijo Hiroto sorprendido.

-¿¡NO!?-Gritó Toramaru asustado.

-No quiero.

-Que fuerte...-Dijeron ambos delanteros.

-Dawn...esto...¿podemos salir fuera un momento?-Dijo Hiroto.

-No,tengo que decir el ganador del concurso del Mister Inazuma,o como decimos de cachondeo,el concurso de maids,junto con Michiru,y ahora,si me disculpas Kiyama Hiroto...-Y le dio plantón,joder yo flipo de lo fuerte que es.

Pero quitando ya el mal rollo...Dawn y Michiru se subieron al escenario y llamaron la atención diciendo que van a ver el ganador.

-Muy bien damas y damiselas,¿están listas para ver el ganador del Mister Inazuma 2013? Ja ja ja.-Dijo Michiru con el micrófono.

-SÍIII.-Dijeron las chicas y los chicos que estaban ahí acoplándose.

-Muy bien,pues el ganador es...-Abre el sobre nerviosa.-Mejor dilo tú Dawn que los nervios me pueden.

-Pues bien,el ganador del concurso es...es...¿CÓMO?

-¿Cómo? ¿quien es como?-Dijo Tsunami haciendo la gracia.

-No,no,el nombre no es Como,la persona que ha ganado es...es...

-QUE LO DIGAS YA COÑO.-Gritaron todos.

-Es Someoka.-Y hubo un silencio sepulcral...más o menos,porque Aphrodite subió indignado al escenario.

-¿CÓMO QUE EL MÁS FEO DE TODOS LOS PRESENTES HA GANADO EL CONCURSO?-Dijo el afrodito.

-Oye que no eres el único que se ha hecho esa pregunta.

-Que Nagumo gane lo acepto,que Fudo gane lo acepto,que si gana cualquiera de los participantes guapos lo acepto,pero por dios,que gane Someoka,eso amiga mía...NO LO ACEPTO.

-Es que no se como ha pasado pero Some-kun ha ganado 100 puntos.

-¡¿100 puntos?!-Gritaron todos.

-Que sí que sí,que ganó cien puntos.

-ESTO ES UNA INJUSTICIA,YO SOY UNA MODELO FEMENINO IDEAL.

-Y de aquí que seas la vergüenza de la familia.-Dijo Sayuri por lo bajini.

-TE HE OÍDO.

-Bueno,pues coronemos a Someoka,ya que ha ganado humildemente ^^-Dijo Michiru.

-NI DE COÑA.-Dijeron Aphrodite y Someoka.

-SOMEOKA,AL PUTO ESCENARIO.-Y entre todos subieron al pobre feo al escenario y la portera le puso una corona hecha de oro (oro falso xD) y flores (también falsas xD) y muy bonito (según Aphrodite y las chicas)

Y Someoka,después de ser obligado a decir un discurso de solo cinco segundos...es decir,solo dijo gracias xD,Shindo echó a todo el mundo de su casa,¿por qué? porque tenía que obligar a sus criados a limpiar todo antes de que sus padres regresaran y le castigasen sin videojuegos todo el resto de curso.

Y bien,una vez fuera...Hiroto empezó a "acosar a Dawn."

-QUE NO ME SIGAS,JODER QUE LA APUESTA SE HA ACABADO,VETE A TU CASA.-Le gritó enfadada.

-Pero Dawn...yo quiero seguirte...

-¿? Eso ha sonado mal Hiroto.

-Pues yo no lo pillo Dawn-senpai,digo,Dawn-chan.

-¿Por qué me has dicho senpai y luego me lo has cambiado a...? Bueno da igual,mejor te dejo antes de que suframos juntos y mas tonterías por así decirlo.

-Pero Dawn...

-¿Qué?

-Solo...solo quiero estar un rato contigo...-Luego suspiró.-Mira,has estado evitándome todo el día y yo...bueno,me siento desplazado creo y bueno...pues...ayer...mira eso.

-¿Podrías decírmelo sin remordimientos por favor?

-Sí,te pido perdón por haberte dicho todo lo que te dije ayer en la rivera.-Dijo éste cerrando mucho los ojos.

-Vale...esto...ejem ejem.-Y Dawn se nos puso tsundere...oh no,el fin del mundo otra vez.-Yo también te pido mis disculpas Hiroto.

-¿?

-Te pido perdón por haberte bajado los pantalones en la Rivera del Río.-Dijo Dawn roja mientras que Hiroto intentaba aguantarse la risa,y la aguantaba bien porque ni se le notaba.

-No pasa...nada Dawn,¿te doy un abrazo?-Y antes de que pudiera decir nada,Dawn ya le estaba besando y abrazando...si es que no. Mientras que el otro alcanzó a tener un tono de rojo que hasta parecía que le salía humo,que monada -^^-

Y cuando Dawn iba a meterle mano xD...

-Mamá,esas dos niñas se están besando.-Sí,un niño pequeño que estaba paseando con su madre los vio besarse.

-No mires hijo,no mires -.-"-Dijo la madre con las rayitas del trauma.

-Pero que se están besando o.o

-QUE NO MIRES TE DIGO.

-Esto...chico.-Dijo Hiroto con una sonrisa.

-¿Sí?-Le contestó el niño.

-Que yo no soy una chica. Yo un chico,como tú.-Dijo Hiroto un poco inocente.

-Mamá,ese niño es lesbiano.

-YA VALE HIJO,VÁMONOS.-Y la madre se lo llevó. Y cuando ellos doblaron la esquina,Hiroto y Dawn se empezaron a reír a carcajadas,no había duda de que ha sido la anécdota más graciosa que habían pasado juntos desde lo de los pantalones.

-Ja ja ja,muy bien Dawn,mejor nos vamos ya,vaya ser que aparezca otro niño y me tome por chica,si es que desde luego,hay que ver que pintas tenemos.-Dijo Hiroto viendo el disfraz de caballero inglés con falda que tenía Dawn.

-Vale Hiroto,buenas noches,y suerte para el examen.

-¿Examen?

-Sí,el de sociales. Ya sabes,el de la Guerra Mundial,me lo se de memoria,me lo aprendí en unas horas anoche.

-¿Anoche?

-Sí,viendo Hetalia.-Y Hiroto sacó una gotita del anime mientras decía en su cabeza: deja vi.

-¿Hetalia? ¿en serio?

-¿Qué? Es la forma más rápida de estudiar un examen de sociales.

-Va...vale.

-Buenas noches...otra vez.-Y le tiró dos besos en las mejillas a lo español como española que es xD y se fue a su casa mientras Hiroto seguía rojo y con su gotita del anime.

-¿Hetalia? ¿Es que esa serie va a dominar el planeta o qué?-Y Hiroto se fue al Sun Garden con cara de tonto mientras que paseaba por la calle disfrazado de Maid. Intentaron violarlo pero como llevaba un balón consigo solo tenía que hacer su Cañón de Meteoritos (Navaja Meteoro ^^U) para escapar de esos miserables...en fin,al final llegó al Sun Garden y allí le esperaba una sorpresa.

-Hola Hiroto.-Dijo Haruya jugando al Battleship (el hundir los barquitos de toda la vida) con Atsuishi,mientras que Midorikawa los observaba y Suzuno estaba estudiando otro examen que tenía de Biología,que tostón de estudiar -.-"

-Ho-hola.-Dijo Hiroto un poco nervioso.

-¿Te apuntas al Battleship? Le estoy pegando una paliza a Shigeto que lo flipas chaval.

-¿Perdona? No es por nada pero estás haciendo trampas Nagumo.-Se quejó el chico del arañazo.

-¿A sí? Pues no chico. A ver Mido,¿dónde le doy?

-Dale a la E5,seguro que tiene uno.-Dijo Mido.

-MIERDA,ME LO HAS HUNDIDO,TRAMPOSOS,HABÉIS HECHO TRAMPA.-Gritó Shigeto moviendo los brazos a lo anime.

-Es que están haciendo trampa Atsuishi,van compinchados.-Dijo Suzuno sin apartar su vista del libro.

-¿¡CÓMO!?

-Ja ja ja ja.-Se rieron Mido y Nagumo.

-ME LA HABÉIS ESTADO JUGANDO TODA LA HORA,OS ODIO.-Dijo el muchacho llorando a lo anime.-Sois muy malos.

-Oh vamos hombre que es un juego.-Dijo Hiroto para que se calmara.

-¿¡QUE SABRÁS TÚ!? ESTO ES UNA BATALLA IMPORTANTE Y TENEMOS ESPÍAS EN NUESTRO EQUIPO KIYAMA HIROTO,¿QUÉ DICES EN TU DEFENSA?-Dijo Shigeto haciendo teatro a lo anime.

-Pues yo...esto...¿no teníais un examen de sociales? ^^U

-Examen...examen...OH DIOS EL EXAMEN ES MAÑANA.-Dijeron los tres locos corriendo a poner la tele,donde como tenían Tivo,podían ver Hetalia porque tenían los capítulos guardados...es decir,que tenían todos los capítulos de Hetalia grabados en la tele (público: ahh,haberlo dicho antes/Hina: ¿QUE HACEN ESTOS AQUÍ? FUERAAAA) Y entonces Suzuno decidió descansar la vista y apartar los ojos del libro un momento y miró a Mido y Nagumo que estaban mirando a la tele mientras que Shigeto le ponía los capítulos de Hetalia.

-Ah~ no los entiendo la verdad,yo es que alucinaba con Mido y con Haruya...y ahora se nos unió Shigeto. Desde luego,ahora tenemos a los tres mosqueteros.

-Sí...bueno,yo me voy a mi cuarto a estudiar de verdad.-Luego Suzuno le miró,le sonrió y le asintió en señal de que era la única persona de la que podía estar más o menos orgulloso.

-Vale Hiroto,buenas noches,y esta vez duerme con el pijama.

-¿Es que duermo desnudo?-Dijo rojo.

-¿?-Dijo frunciendo el cejo.

-Je je,me voy.-Y subió corriendo las escaleras.

-Chs,pelirrojos,nadie los entiende.-Dijo Suzuno volviendo su vista al libro y con cara de desilusión,y pensar que por un momento estaba orgulloso de él.

-Oye Suzuno...-Empezó a decir Shigeto.-Deberías de cerrar un poco la boca sobre lo de los pelirrojos.-Luego todos los demás presentes,Ryuuji y Haruya,miraron a Atsuishi y luego a Suzuno.

-¿Y eso?

-Bueno,tengo entendido que te gusta una que da la casualidad de que tiene el pelo rojo.-Y Suzuno se sonrojó un poco y lanzó una mirada asesina a Haruya,¿y por qué a Haruya? fácil,Nagumo pudo ser el que le contó a Shigeto lo de Hanaco.

-¡No me mires así Fuusuke! se lo dijo Midorikawa.-Dijo Haruya viendo que Suzuno le miraba muy mal.

-¿¡QUÉ!? ESO ES MENTIRA NAGUMO,YO NO HE SIDO.-Dijo Mido asustado,a pesar de que decía la verdad.

-Chicos...-Los llamó Suzuno. Luego le miraron y éste,con un aura de fuego azul en señal de que estaba muy cabreado,apretó los puños.-¿No podríais haber mantenido la boca cerrada un momento...?

-Tran...tranquilo Suzuno ^^U-Dijo Nagumo.

-Eso eso,tranqui,que no es malo,nadie se metería contigo y menos sobre un tema tan delicado como ese ¿no crees? además,nosotros te comprendemos.

-Vale...no sufrireis mi ira y...oye Ryuuji,¿se puede saber que te pasa en el pantalón? No me he fijado hasta ahora.-Y todos,hasta Atsuishi que dejó de poner los capítulos de Hetalia,miraron a Midorikawa haciendo que este se sonrojase. Había como un pequeño gran bulto en la parte baja del pantalón que hacía que pareciese que la tuviera más grande...¿qué era eso? Una gran venda que le pusieron los médicos por la patada que le dio Clara esta tarde...ya se lo que estaréis pensando,lo primero es que eran demasiados detalles y lo segundo,¿que si puede mear? claro que sí,solo eran los huevos no lo otro.

-No preguntes...

-¿Quién fue el que casi te deja estéril?-Dijo Shigeto inocente.

-Clara...un momento ¿cómo sabías...?

-Es que estudio para ser médico...-Luego lo miran todos con cara de que no se fiaban.-Y también te vi en el hospital gritando...: Mis balones,mis balones de fútbol,machacados,Clara,me has dejado estéril.-Y luego los chicos se empezaron a reír mientras Mido se puso más rojo de la vergüenza y tiró un cojín a Atsuishi.

-GUERRA DE ALMOHADAAAS.-Y los cuatro,sí,Suzuno también participó,empezaron a hacer esa guerra de almohadas.

Mientras tanto,en el cuarto de Hiroto...

El pelirrojo entró en la habitación y aún llevaba ese estúpido vestido puesto y con los tacones en una mano y estaba tan cansado que se tiró a la cama.

-Muajaja.-Reía alguien sentado en una silla desde una esquina de la habitación.

-No te rías,este disfraz es deprimente.

-Ya lo se,es como verme a mí mismo con un vestido.-Dijo el anónimo.

-Muy bien,yo ya hice mi parte del trato,ahora devuélveme lo que es mío Hiroto Kiyama.-Exactamente,el chico de la esquina era Hiroto...un momento,¿alguien me puede explicar esto? Hay dos Hirotos,y si Kiyama Hiroto era el que estaba en la habitación...¿quién era el Hiroto que se fue a la fiesta de maids? pues su doble por así decirlo,Kira Hiroto.

-Vale vale,tómalo.-Y Hiroto le lanzó un medallón de plata que tenía en el bolsillo.

-Eres malo Kiyama,muy malo.-Dijo colgándose su medalla en el cuello y guardándosela debajo de la camiseta.

-¿Pero por qué le tienes tanto aprecio a esa estúpida medalla?

-¿Y tú por qué decías que Dawn te acosa?

-¿?-Kiyama se sorprendió,¿es que Dawn no lo había acosado?Claro que no,lo habíamos visto antes.-¿No...no te acosó?

-Que va,intentaba evitarme a toda costa.

-¿Qué? Estás de coña.-Se levantó y se acercó a él.

-No...pero quise solucionarlo,porque te gustaría haberlo solucionado ¿no?

-Cla...claro que sí pero...¿cómo lo hiciste? ¿qué pasó? cuéntamelo.-Le insistió.

-¿Sabes que la mayoría de esta conversación está hecha con preguntas?

-Claro,así que no me preguntes más y dime lo que pasó.

-Vale vale,te lo cuento Kiyama...-Y entonces Kira le soltó el rollo a Hiroto. Le dijo que le invitó a bailar y que ella se negó,dijo que intentó solucionar las cosas y lo hizo,pero lo que no tuvo que decir fue...

-¿QUE TE DIO UN QUE?-Gritó Hiroto incrédulo.

-Un...un beso.-Contestó sonrojado.

-¿CÓMO PUDISTE PERMITIR QUE TE DIERA UN BESO?

-¿Está mal?

-Sí...no...espera un momento que lo piense...no,no está bien,osea,está bien que me lo de a mí,porque ella pensaba que tú eras yo así que...entonces,espera,¿está bien pues? No,si quiere un beso mío se lo doy yo,no tú Kira.-Dijo el pobre pelirrojo haciéndose un lío él solo.

-...Bueno...si te sirve de consuelo...

-¿QUÉ CONSUELO? NUNCA ME HA DADO UN BESO.

-¿No?

-NO,solo me da muchos abrazos y me aprieta fuerte,y los únicos besos que me dio fue en la cara,me dijo que nuestro primer beso sería especial y ahora nuestro primer beso lo ha dado contigo (josu que lío o.O)

-Hiroto...esto...me estoy liando un poco ¿lo sabes?

-¡CLARO QUE LO SE! Mira...yo...ah~mejor nos vamos a dormir,¿vale?

-Claro...Kiyama...buenas noches.

-Lárgate ya.-Y Kira se retiró y Hiroto dio un portazo. Luego este último empezó a darle puñetazos a la almohada y después de esa pelea,se fue a dormir y a soñar con los angelitos.

* * *

**Hina: **buff,8.337 palabras,esto es un nuevo record

**Mikuo: **Hina-sama,lo último de los dos Hirotos me ha liado un poco

**Hina: **pues yo te lo explicó,a ver Mikuo,Hiroto está enfadado con Kira porque ha besado a Dawn pensando ésta que le estaba besando a él. ¿Lo has pillao'?

**Mikuo: **¿¡POR QUÉ NO DIJO ESO DESDE EL PRINCIPIO!?

**Hina: **para hacer el record mundial de palabras en un capítulo...y a eso le sumamos los comentarios que hacemos Radio$Comecocos después de cada capítulo...YUJU! YO,HINA MATSUYAMA,CONSEGUIRÉ EL RECORD MUNDIAL DE PALABRAS EN UN SOLO CAPÍTULO EN FANFICTION JIAJAJAJA

**Eito: **a ver si llega mi hermano mañana y rompe tu record Hina

**Juan: **eh,pues no es mala idea,venga Hina,¿qué te apuestas a que consigo poner más palabras que tú en este capítulo?

**Hina: **mi paga mensual

**Mikuo/Eito: **uuuuh

**Eito: **señoras y señores,Hina acaba de apostarse su paga a Juan

**Juan: **vale

**Hina: **espera,¿y tú qué me das si gano?

**Juan: **Pues lo mismo que tú,mi paga mensual

**Hina: **si pierdes,todo lo que hayas ganado en agosto será para mí ¿lo sabes?

**Eito: **Juan,hazme caso,vas a perder

**Juan: **¿yo? ¿Juan Shimata? ¿perder una apuesta contra Hina? JA,HOY NO,MAÑANA

**Hina: **¿trato hecho?

**Juan: **hecho (se estrechan la mano)

**Mikuo: **kyaaa,que emocionante,me encantan las apuestas ^^

**Eito: **ludópata :P

**Mikuo: **-3-

**Eito: **muy bien,pues he aquí las preguntas:

¿Os hizo gracia cuando salieron Goenji,Shiro y Atsuya?

¿Quién queríais que ganase el concurso a parte de Aphrodite xD?

¿Quién quería realmente que Someoka ganase el Mister Inazuma 2013? (Aphrodite: NI LOS GRILLOS TOCAN)

¿Creeis que estuvo bien el pequeño recuerdo romántico entre Laura y Nagumo? (Nagumo: DECID QUE SÍ U OS MATO)

¿Midorikawa se habrá quedado estéril? (Clara: Por dios que no fue para tanto)

¿Creeis que tenemos un problema de infiltrados de Hetalia en el fic? (Haruya/Mido/Fidio/Dawn/Shigeto: Naaa)

¿Os ha gustado la sorpresa de Kira? (Hiroto: *tono de burla* mina mina mina -3-)

¿Suspenderán el examen de sociales al día siguiente? (Suzuno: ¿tú que crees?)

¿Quién ganará la apuesta en Radio$Comecocos? ¿Juan o Hina? (Hina/Juan: ¡LA GANARÉ YO!)

Arigatooo,por cierto cada review era un punto pa'l examen de sociales de Atsuishi ^^ y un caramelo para Tenma que no ha salido y se nos puso triste


	15. Examen fácil,nueva entrenadora y desafío

**Juan: **Holaaa,sí,soy yo,Juan Shimata y hoy he venido a cumplir mi apuesta jiajajaja

**Hina: **Pues buena suerte,a ver si bates mi record de 8.337 palabras Juan

**Juan: **Vaya que si te ganaré Hina,y luego tendrás que darme todo tu dinero de este mes de agosto

**Hina: **Ya lo veremos Juan,ya lo veremos xD

**Juan: **Muy bien,he aquí el disclamer...

**Hina: **¡ESPERA JUAN!

**Juan: **¿Qué?

**Hina: **Tengo que dar un anuncio importante a los lectores del fic

**Juan: **Luego se lo dices al final del programa

**Hina: **Pero yo...

**Juan:** Muy bien,este es el disclamer...:_Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece porque si fuera así,no solo Ulvida no hubiera sido novia de Hiroto por las fangirls de esta pareja,sino que la dejaría plana porque sus tetas ocupan toda la cámara joder._

**Hina:** Y una vez más,Dawn demuestra su odio a Ulvida...a veces pienso que Ulvida me da lástima

* * *

Ya fue el día siguiente...Examen de sociales en segundo y,¿sabéis qué? que la gente a penas había estudiado -.-"

Para ser exactos,las únicas personas que parece que no habían estudiado eran Midorikawa y Haruya,¿por qué? ¿De verdad creeis que viendo hetalia a las dos de la madrugada les va a ayudar algo? Pero a pesar de todo,los dos alienígenas iban tranquilos pensando que después de verse la temporada completa de su serie favorita (siento mucho deciros que a parte de inazuma eleven mi serie favorita es hetalia y que por eso la menciono mucho xD,es que me piqué con la serie perdonen las molestias ^^U)

-Muy bien Midorikawa,¿listo para aprobar con sobresaliente?-Preguntó Nagumo animado.

-Pues claro que sí Haruya,¿no ves que estoy tan nervioso por sacar el diez que no quepo en sí de gozo?-Dijo Mido felizmente.-Además,cuando saque el diez se lo voy a mostrar a Clara y así verá que soy muy inteligente.

-¿En serio?

-Que sí que sí,verás tú. Cuando saque el 10,fijo que se pondrá muy contenta por mí y me dirá...

*Pensamiento de Midorikawa*

El fondo del pensamiento era rosa claro y amarillo con corazones,el típico pensamiento romántico a lo Midorikawa,colores de helado -.-"

-Wow Mido eres increíble,eres genial y muy guapo como te quiero.-Dijo Clara abrazando a Mido con un sonrojo y con destellos en los ojos en señal de admiración.

-No es para tanto Clara,solo he visto Hetalia en la tele y nada más.-Contestó Mido sonrojado y haciéndose el macho.

-Ay Mido,báñate conmigo Midorikawa por favor.-Y el uniforme de Clara pasa a ser una toalla color pistacho que le cubría el cuerpo.

-Je je,vale si insistes...-Y de repente Mido apareció con una toalla en la parte baja.

*Fin del pensamiento de Midorikawa*

-Mido,Mido,MIDOOOOOOO.-Gritó Haruya al ver a Midorikawa con esa cara de tonto que babeaba.-Y pensar que no eras alguien pervertido...por esa cara,diría yo que era una bonita fantasía con colores de helado ¿verdad?

-Clara,claro que me ducho contigo...-Dijo Midorikawa embobado con ese pensamiento.

-...Vale,yo solo sueño con esas cosas dormido en mi cama,no despierto en la calle Midorikawa. ¿QUIERES PARAR YA DE BABEAR? Joder me empiezas a dar asco.

-TÚ SÍ QUE DAS ASCO NAGUMO.-Dijo Mido rojo al ver que dijo lo que acaba de decir en voz alta. Luego se limpió la boca y ambos chicos entraron a sus clases.

Y hablando ya de clases...en la de 2ºA,la de Laura,Michiru,Yuri y Dawn,las cosas no estaban muy tranquilas.

-KYAAAAA,NO HE ESTUDIADO NADA,VOY A SUSPENDER Y MAMORU SE REIRÁ DE MÍ.-Dijo Dawn poniéndose las manos a la cabeza cerrando los ojos y con sus manos empezando a despeinarse.

-Dawn,deja de preocuparte,que por un examen nadie se va a morir.-Dijo Yuri dando un último repaso a su libro.

-¿Tú que sabrás Yuri? siempre sacas sobresalientes y no paras de dar orgullo a tu familia mientras que yo soy penosa estudiando -Dijo esta vez llorando a lo anime. Si a la profesora de lenguaje y literatura le llamaban "La Reina del Drama" ¿a Dawn qué mote le podían poner? Ella parece más dramática que la profesora...más o menos.

-Tranquila Dawn,¿no dijiste que estuviste estudiando?-Dijo Michiru haciendo masajes a su capitana para ver si así se relajaba un poco.

-Sí,estuve viendo Hetalia a las tres de la madrugada y cuando acabé,empecé a estudiar el examen...

-Pues ya está,el libro más Hetalia ¿cómo vas a suspender?

-Error Michiru,dije que empecé a estudiar el examen,pero que me quedé dormida,luego mi primo me levantó y casi que me lleva a cuestas y por eso estas ojeras tan grandes.

-¿Qué ojeras?-Dijeron Laura,Michiru y Yuri sin ver ojeras ninguna.

-Estas...-Pero que eran tan pequeñas que ni se veían,por lo que,una vez más,Dawn estaba haciendo teatro sin darse cuenta.

-Eh,no te preocupes.-Dijo Laura. Y luego le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro,Michiru dejó de masajear a la capi,Yuri guardó el libro,entró la seño de sociales,o como dicen los alumnos "Juana de Arco del siglo 21" y todos los alumnos se pusieron a hacer el examen.

-Muy bien,esto está chupado.-Pensó Laura.-Veamos...¿Cómo se llama el hombre que dio inicio a la segunda guerra mundial? Pues esa es fácil,Hittler. Puto nazi ¬¬. Vale,la segunda...¿Quiénes eran las potencias del eje? Pues...veamos...uno era Japón,otro era Alemania...y el último...mmm,a ver,¿cómo era? el país este donde se comía pasta...¡ITALIA! mira que no acordarme,y eso que pasé mis años allí metida con Aldena,mi mejor amigo que le encantan los gelatos...oye eso me recuerda a Mido,será idiota,mira que interrumpirnos a mí y a Nagumo ayer...wiii que bueno está Nagumooo.-Y esa era Laura haciendo su examen de la guerra mundial.

Pasemos a otra alumna sobresaliente...la más sobresaliente,es decir,Yuri Ryunokki. Para ella el examen era tan fácil que ya iba por la pregunta siete nada más empezar el examen,hay que ser empollona,que no es malo.

-Vamos a ver...la pregunta siete...¿Qué país es acosado por Rusia? Esa...esa me la se,está claro que es España,ahora vienen muchos rusos a España,supongo que será España...pero por otro lado está China...un momento,¿qué tiene que ver esto con el examen de la guerra mundial? joder,que en ningún momento Rusia ha acosado a nadie.-Pobre Yuri,lo que no sabía era que la profesora de sociales veía hetalia por las noches y que le encantaba el RusiaxChina (xDDDD)

Otra alumna...Michiru Toyomi,la portera titular (y única portera) en el Raimon. Ella iba por la pregunta cuatro,y no era muy difícil...

-¿¡CÓMO QUE QUIEN FUE EL PRIMER PRESIDENTE DE LOS ESTADOS UNIDOS!? ¡ESTO NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON LA GUERRA MUNDIAL!-Pensaba Michiru gritando por dentro.-Bueno tranquila,esta te la sabes,vamos a ver...era...era...¡WASHINTONG! ¡Eh! Como la ciudad...Washintong D.C,mooola,supongo que se la pondrían por el presi. Ah~ y está cerca de Nueva York...tan cerca como el Raimon del Kirkwood...(Kirkwood=Academia Kidokawa Sheishun xD me acostumbré al otro nombre) El Kirkwood...KYAAAA,EL TORNEOOO,¿Y SI JUGAMOS CONTRA ELLOS? KYAAAA VERÉ A KISHIBE,VERÉ A KISHIBE TAIGA YUPIIIIIII x3-Y Michiru bailaba por dentro,si recordamos en capítulos anteriores...muchos capítulos anteriores xD,Michiru les dijo a Laura y a Hanaco que le gustaba Kishibe,que a lo mejor jugaban contra su instituto en mitad del torneo y por supuesto les bajó la moral ^^U,pero luego dio su discurso a lo Endo xD.

Bien,prosigamos con otra alumna...la capitana,pelirrosa,mu' loca y prima de Endo,Dawn Storm.

-Que bien,lo que está preguntando son capítulos de hetalia muajaja.-Y sí,esa era Dawn pensando la pregunta número cinco,ya que las primeras no tenía apenas que porqué pensarlas.-Muy bien,veamos...¿Qué país lanzó la primera bomba atómica? ¿Rusia o USA? Pues está claro,Estados Unidos,seguro que Mark Nugget estará diciendo en algún lugar de su país..."Oh my goat,Dawn está haciendo un examen y lo está aprobando sin estudiar."-Luego el pobre Mark estornudó en mitad de la noche,porque allí era de noche ¿por qué estornudó? Porque Dawn dijo _Nugget _en vez de _Kruger._

Al acabar el examen,todos lo entregaron y tan felices. La Juana de Arco del siglo 21 se marchó de la clase y les dijo que les daría el examen lo más pronto posible,es decir,el mes que viene -.-"

Lo que importaba realmente era que ya podían levantarse,ya que era un cambio de clase y te dejan cinco minutos para hacer el loco,descansar y hablar con las amigas,una cosa tan sagrada como el recreo y la hora de la salida. Pues bien,nuestras chicas se habían levantado y estaban todas juntas. Laura se estiró un poco y se volvió a sentar. Michiru y Yuri se quedaron de pie y Dawn se sentó en la mesa de Yuri,que estaba al lado de la de Laura.

-Uaah.-Bostezó Laura.-Que rollo de examen ha estado chupado y acabé media hora antes,vaya rollo.

-Chs,yo acabé en cinco minutos.-Dijo Yuri.

-No seas chula Ryunokki.-Se rió Laura.

-Es que lo acabé en cinco minutos.

-...-Y hubo un breve silencio. De repente Michiru se acordó de algo. Algo que se dio cuenta en el examen.

-¡AH!-Gritó de repente Michiru.

-¡COÑO!-Y Laura se cayó de la silla.-MICHIRU IDIOTA CASI ME MATAS.

-¡Me he acordado de una cosa importante! ¡Dawn,no tenemos entrenadora!-Y hubo un momento de silencio. Luego Laura y Yuri gritaron un ¿¡QUÉ!? tan alto que todos los de la clase las miraron. Después Yuri cogió de la camisa a Dawn.

-¿¡PERO CÓMO TE PUDISTE OLVIDAR DE UN DATO TAN IMPORTANTE COMO EL DE LA ENTRENADORA DAWN STORM!? ¿¡ES QUÉ QUIERES CONVERTIR INAZUMA ELEVEN FEMENINO EN MISIÓN IMPOSIBLE O QUÉ COÑO TE PASA DAAAWN!?-Gritaba ésta agitándola de un lado a otro haciendo que Dawn se mareara un poco.

-SUELTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.-Rogaba Dawn mientras se movía.

-Yuri,la clase te está mirando haz el favor de parar.-Dijo Laura con una mano puesta en la frente en señal de desmotivación.

-Vale.-Y le suelta de golpe haciendo que Dawn se cayera redonda al suelo.-Bueno...¿y ahora qué hacemos? No podemos participar en el torneo sin entrenadora.

-Naa,no os preocupéis,se de alguien que puede ayudarnos.-Dijo Dawn levantándose y sonriendo a lo Endo.

-¿Quién?-Y después de esa pregunta de Michiru,Dawn sonrió demasiado y eso le dio malfario a más de una.

-Ya lo veréis.

-Ah~esta vez no logro deducir en quien piensa la verdad.-Pensaba Yuri con una gotita del anime.

...

Por la tarde,después de comer...una chica estaba paseando tranquilamente bajo los cerezos en flor en mitad de la carretera...,¿quién era? Pues era nuestra amiga guapísima con ojos azul rey,Umiko Kakachi a su servicio xD.

Como decía,Umiko estaba tranquilamente paseando hacia su casa,cuando de repente vio a su capitana corriendo hacia ella.

-Hola capita...-Empezó a decir Umiko.

-¡Hasta luego Umiko!-Y se fue con muchas prisas. Si es que desde luego...sin embargo,a Umiko le picó la curiosidad y decidió ver lo que tramaba Dawn. Según pensó,lo mismo se iba al Sun Garden a por Hiroto,ya que estaba a esa dirección,pero ese día...a esa hora...le picó la curiosidad y Umiko decidió seguirla.

-Parece que va al Sun Garden...no se si irá a por Hiroto o porqué. Pero si fuese a por Hiroto,ella iría un poco más tranquila y tendría cara de tonta enamorada,por no decir que diría...: "¡Hiroto-san,esperameeee!" Todo esto es muy raro...Adsadsadsads,me pica la curiosidad me voy a verla.-Y la siguió...y siguió...y siguió...coño,parece que no se para nunca -.-",pero al final,llegó al Sun Garden. Pero la expresión de Dawn era seria y no era la cara de boba enamorada que ponía cuando veía a Hiroto,no,está claro que a por Hiroto no iba,y eso era sospechoso,muy sospechoso.

Vio a Dawn entrar en el Sun Garden,pero ahí Umiko ya no quiso entrar,no conocía a nadie del Sun Garden...bueno,sí que conocía pero me refiero a que no eran amigos suyos,solo algún que otro compañero y algún que otro exnovio xD,no hombre era broma. Al final Umiko decidió espiar por las ventanas hasta dar con Dawn...y la encontró. Por una de las ventanas pudo ver a Dawn de cuclillas en un salón muy japonés con el suelo verde pistacho y algo descolorido y con la puerta estilo japonés con dibujos de montañas...también había una mesa baja con un mantel rojo y con un juego de té también japonés y una tele al fondo. Eso era sin duda,un salón muy tradicional.

-Vamos a ver Dawn,si no vienes a ver a Hiroto,¿a qué dices que has venido?-Dijo cierta mujer con el pelo negro y con una cara muy seria la cual parecía que no podrían afectar los sentimientos. ¿Su nombre? Hitomiko Kira.

-Pues...ah~ verás,es que necesito tu ayuda.-Le contestó Dawn con la cabeza gacha.

-No se cual es el color favorito de Hiroto...-Dijo ella pensando que iba a ser esa respuesta. Luego Dawn alzó la cabeza y miró a la mujer.

-No es eso Hitomiko-sama,es que yo...

-No se el postre favorito de Hiroto...-Le volvió esta a interrumpir,luego se tomó el té.

-Que no es eso mujer que yo solo quería...-Dijo Dawn empezando a perder la paciencia.

-Que no se cual es el modo más rápido de conquistar a Hiroto,Dawn Storm.-Dijo Hitomiko paciente.

-¡JODER HITOMIKO QUE SOLO QUERÍA SABER SI PODRÍA SER NUESTRA ENTRENADORA EN EL RAIMON COÑO!-Dijo Dawn sin paciencia alguna a diferencia de la mayor. Luego Hitomiko abrió mucho los ojos,nunca pensó que le irían a pedir tal favor.

-En...¿Entrenadora del Raimon...de nuevo?

-Bueno...en realidad del Raimon femenino para ser más exactos Hitomiko-sama. Somos buenas...son buenas. Y verás nos hemos apuntado al torneo pero el problema es que...bueno,he sido una despistada y no...no caí en eso hasta ahora.-Dijo poniéndose una mano detrás de la cabeza y algo sonrojada de la vergüenza.

-¿Eres tú la capitana Dawn?

-Sí.

-¿Saben las del equipo tu...fallo?-Luego esa palabra le resonó por dentro como un eco. Dawn no era capaz de realizar supertécnicas...por ahora.

-Sí...pero eso no significa que ellas no tengan,además,son muy fuertes en cuanto a potencia y a resistencia. Y no se les da tan mal la velocidad,es un buen equipo,y se que con su ayuda...-Se paró un momento.-Se que con su ayuda podremos ganar el campeonato nacional femenino. Además,como mujer sabe que podemos con todo,venga Hitomiko,si no es por mí,hágalo por mis compañeras de equipo,ellas lo valen.-Y Ese fue el discurso que dio Dawn,seguro que Endo estaría muy orgulloso de ella (modesto baja que sube Dawn),y como única testigo,aparte de Hitomiko,tenemos a Umiko,que lloró a lo anime emocionada xD

-Ay~,y luego dicen que los discursos no sirven de nada TTwTT-Decía Umiko llorando a lo anime desde fuera.-Está claro que a Hitomiko le tuvo que llegar el discursito,porque como mujer debe de saber lo duro que es que los chicos le digan cosas por jugar al fútbol.

-Dawn...-Empezó a decir la mujer.-¿de verdad crees que ese discurso sirve de algo?-Dijo de repente Hitomiko.

-¿?-Dijo Dawn.

-Piensa que son chicas...

-Y yo también,como también lo fue usted,¿pero cambió eso su pasión por el fútbol?

-Claro que no Dawn...

-¿Entonces a que vino...?

-Dawn,un equipo de chicas,jamás será tan fuerte como uno de chicos...-Y le dio un sorbo al té.-Jamás.

-Pero...Hitomiko...¿Y qué me dice del partido contra Inazuma Japón con algunos del nuevo Raimon? ¿eh? Acabamos empatados 1-1-Y Hitomiko se paró cinco minutos a reflexionar...hasta que encontró respuesta.

-Pues simplemente...ese equipo es un equipo penoso.

-¡Pero si ganaron la copa del mundo ¿cómo van a ser penosos?!

-¡Dawn,no vamos a seguir hablando de este tema!

-Pero Hitomiko,piénsalo.

-Dawn,yo ya entreno un equipo,un equipo masculino ¿vale? no voy a perder el tiempo con un equipo de niñas.

-Ésas "niñas" como usted dice,son capaces de muchas cosas,entre ellas ganar el torneo nacional femenino,pero por favor Hitomiko-sama,ayúdanos a despertar el poder que ocultamos...por favor...

-Tú primo te ha enseñado bien a dar discursos Dawn,o a lo mejor solo lo llevas en la sangre. Dawn,no os voy a ayudar,y se acabó. Y ahora,¿puedes hacerme el favor de marcharte? Tengo que escribir entrenamientos especiales para mis jugadores.

-Hitomiko...

-Buenas tardes Dawn.-Y Dawn apretó los puños,hizo una reverencia y se fue del Sun Garden mientras que fuera de él se encontraba Umiko pensando en lo puñetera que era Hitomiko Kira,una mujer que podría haber sido muy admirada por su equipo.

-¿Será la tía borde?-Dijo Umiko apartándose de la ventana y yéndose de allí. Luego la pobre mujer estornudó. Y Umiko se fue a la entrada del Sun Garden esperando a Dawn,que dio la casualidad de que estaba hablando con Shigeto,un buen amigo y muy puñetero en su videojuego (muy puñetero -.-"),luego se despidió y vio sorprendida a Umiko en la entrada. Luego la del pelo castaño le sonrío y Dawn le devolvió la sonrisa un poco triste.

-Así que...estuviste mirando por la ventana.-Dijo Dawn viendo que Umiko se lo había contado.

-Sí,y hay que ver que borde se puso,hay que tener un buen par de huevos para que te rechacen después de todo lo que le dijiste.-Dijo Umiko poniendo sus brazos detrás de su espalda.

-Ya...si es que no se puede ser más cabezona que Hitomiko Kira...-Dijo Dawn sin parar de sonreír a pesar de lo triste que estaba.

-¿Eso significa que...se acabó el tener un equipo de fútbol? ¿Lo del campeonato? ¿todo?-Dawn apretó los puños.

-Y una mierda.-Dijo así de solemne.

-¿?

-¿Que Hitomiko no nos ayuda? Eso no me importa nada. Debe de haber más entrenadores en este mundo ¿no? además,para la fase previa del campeonato quedan...

-Dos días para el primer partido.

-¿DOS DÍAS?-Gritó de repente abriendo mucho los ojos y haciendo un gesto raro con su cuerpo.-Digo...no pasa nada,como diría Tenma,todo saldrá bien ^^U...

-Ya...y que kami-sama nos ayude -.-"

-Eso sí,por favor -.-"-Y luego,después de este trauma de conversación,ambas siguieron caminando hasta sus casas,porque la charla con Hitomiko duró lo suyo y se estaba haciendo tarde...

De repente,cuando ellas se iban a separar para irse ya a sus casas por el camino hacia el parque...una luz grande apareció de la nada y se dirigió hacia ellas. ¿Un meteorito? Quien sabe quien sabe...

-¿PERO QUÉ COÑO?-Gritó Umiko viendo que se dirigían hacia ellas.-UAAAAAA.-Y empezaron a mover los brazos de arriba a abajo a lo anime del miedo y luego se apartaron escondiéndose detrás de un muro. Entonces,esa "luz" se convirtió en...¿una caravana azul? ¿¡PERO ESTO QUE ES!?

Bueno,el caso fue que la caravana acabó aterrizando,después de un montón de maniobras,en el parque...destruyéndolo.

-...-Ni una palabra.

-¿Eso...eso es una caravana?-Dijo Dawn con las gotitas en su cabeza en señal de nerviosismo.

-Yo digo que son cosas de alienígenas.-Dijo Umiko con una expresión parecida.-O tal vez...-Y entonces ella se dirigió a la caravana.-Vaya...está por dentro lleno de humo...-Y de repente la puerta se abrió haciendo que Umiko diese un salto hacia atrás y Dawn se acercase para ver que veía su compañera,y vio que una sombra gigante salía del autobús...

-AHHHHHHH.-Gritaron las chicas abrazándose del miedo.

Pero entonces esa sombra se convirtió en una persona con el cabello negro como la noche, liso hasta la cintura, tenía una tez clara y era bastante alta...seguramente sería mayor de edad,de unos 24 o 25 años. Salió frotándose la cabeza,como si se

-¿Hitomiko? ¿pero qué haces en ese autobús? ¿ya has vuelto al rollo de los alienígenas o qué?-Dijo Dawn. Pero luego,la mujer mostró su mirada y se vio claramente que los ojos eran marrones.-Un momento...tú no eres Hitomiko.

-¿Hitomiko? ¿cómo pudiste compararme con esa mujer? Que yo tengo personalidad hombre.-Dijo la mujer un poco enfadada.

-Disculpe a Dawn,es que esta niña no sabe diferenciar a la gente buena de la borde,por eso se parece a Endo.-Le dijo Umiko.

-¡EH TÚ!-Se ofendió la otra.

-Vale chica,no pasa nada.-Dijo la mujer cambiando al completo de personalidad.-Muy bien,me llamo Etsuko K...Etsuko Mizukoshi ^^U y he venido desde el futuro con esta caravana...que está rota ^^U

-¿Sí? madre mía...el golpe que se dio fue duro.-Dijo Dawn con una gotita del anime.

-Que no,que realmente vengo del futuro.-Dijo moviendo los brazos a lo anime.-Pero veréis,he venido desde un futuro alterno donde el fútbol...el fútbol es horrible,y todo tiene que ver con el torneo femenino de fútbol.

-¿? Me estoy liando. ¿Nos está diciendo que el fútbol no es lo que es en el futuro?

-Sí,y he venido aquí a solucionarlo. Pero no vine sola...-Y entonces de la caravana salió un osito amoroso color azul,más conocido como...-vine con mi amigo Wanderbot.

-Este oso me suena...-Dijo Umiko.-¿participaste en los Osos Amorosos?

-¡ME HA RECONOCIDO!-Dijo Wonderbot.-YO ERA OSADO,pero ese nombre era horrible.

-Lo se,de pequeña me tuve que tragar esa serie -.-"

-A mí me echaron del programa.

-¿Y eso?

-Pues por poner Scary Movie en la serie.

-¡PERO SI HACE MUCHA GRACIA!

-Ya,pero me echaron el sermón de que era una serie para niños y bla bla bla,doy gracias a que me sacaron.

-¡WONDERBOT,PARA DE CONTAR TU VIDA QUE ME ABURRO ESCUCHÁNDOTE!-Y ese era Fey Rune,el conejito de menta (Juan: adsadsadsads,adoro a fey! QUIERO UN HIJO TUYO FEY RUNE)

-CÁLLATE FEY. QUE ESTO ES IMPORTANTE.-Dijo el oso con una vena salida en señal de enfado.

-BLA BLA BLA.

-BLA BLA BLA BLA BLAAAAAA.-Y siguieron discutiendo hasta que un cuarto apareció. Este chico era guapo. Él era castaño y con los ojos rojos con una capa roja a lo superman.

-FEY,OSO,QUE OS CALLEIS SI NO QUEREIS QUE OS CALLE YO.-Dijo el niño con muy mala leche.

-CÁLLATE TÚ HIROMU.-Dijo Fey. Y luego le dio una colleja.

-ESO NO IMPORTA,¿SE PUE' SABER DONDE VAMOS A DORMIR? LA CARAVANA ESTÁ ROTA.-Gritó Etsuko enfadada a más no poder.

-Esto...chicos.-Empezó a decir Umiko.-Podríais quedaros a dormir en mi casa,o en la de Dawn.

-¿¡En mi casa!? Ni siquiera es mía.-Protestó Dawn.-Además,la tía Sharon no me dejaría.

-Bueno...pues entonces quedaros a dormir en mi casa ^^-Dijo Umiko sonriendo.

-¡Sí,esta noche dormiremos en una cama!-Dijeron Fey y Hiromu a la vez saltando de alegría.

-Desde luego...yo ya no entiendo a los niños...-Dijo Etsuko suspirando un poco.-Yo no se si Hiromu se parecerá algo a su padre...

-Bueno,no pasa nada Etsuko-san.-De repente,Dawn cayó en la cuenta de algo.-Disculpa,dijiste que teníais que salvar el fútbol a partir de un equipo femenino ¿no?

-Sí,es que hubo un pequeño problema en el torneo...¿pero por qué lo preguntas?

-Esto...verá,es que no tenemos entrenadora y...

-Dawn,¿podemos hablar un momento?-Dijo rápidamente Umiko tirando de su brazo.-¿Estás mal de la olla? Esta mujer ni siquiera es de nuestro tiempo.

-Pero sabe de fútbol ¿no?

-Eso no quita que no sea del futuro Dawn,además,piensa que a lo mejor pasa una de esas cosas entre dimensiones y muchos rollos más,¿no sería peligroso?

-Necesitamos una entrenadora,ella dice que el futuro está en peligro a partir del torneo femenino. Ella ayuda el equipo,y nosotras al futuro,venga Umiko.

-Pero...ah~ vale. Pero no le diremos nada de que viene del futuro a nadie.

-¡Claro que no! Esto es un secreto.-Dijo Etsuko que apareció de la nada asustando a Dawn y a Umiko.

-KYAAAAAAA.-Gritaron ambas sobresaltadas.

-Vale,pues está hecho. Según creo...sois el instituto Raimon ¿no?

-Sí.-Contestó Umiko.

-Bueno...entonces ayudaría a restablecer el orden en el tiempo y demás...bueno vale,está bien.

-¿De verdad? ARIGATOOO.-Gritaron las chicas que empezaron a saltar dándose la mano.

-Pero hay un problema...-Dijo Hiromu.

-¿Cuál?-Preguntó Fey con un signo de interrogación en la cabeza.

-Pues...oye,¿qué hacemos con la caravana? no puede quedarse así en el parque.-Dijo el chico señalando a la caravana destrozada que había dejado un rastro gordo como si hubiera sido un meteorito.

-Bueno...yo tengo algo...-Y de repente Wonderbot sacó un bolsillo y salió una especie de portal mágico y metieron entre todos la caravana ahí dentro.

-Wow,¿de dónde sacaste tal invento?-Dijo Dawn sorprendida.

-¿No es obvio? Le robé el bolsillo de recambio a Doraemon.-Dijo el oso amoroso enseñando el bolsillo a lo anime.

-Pues venga,dejémonos de tonterías,hay que decir al equipo que nos encontraremos mañana en el campo de la Rivera.-Dijo Umiko con cierta decisión.

-¿Por qué no en el campo del Raimon?-Preguntó Hiromu un poco confundido.

-Porque los del equipo masculino son unos rácanos y no nos dejan usar el campo los muy cabrones ¬¬

-Vale,pues bien. Se lo diremos a las chicas y mañana les presentaremos a la nueva entrenadora. Y ahora si me disculpas Umiko...-Y Dawn se ajusta la mochila y empieza a correr.-¡MEJOR ME VOY A HACER LOS DEBERES DE MATES O SI NO LA DINOSAURIO ME DARÁ CON SU REGLAA!-Y se fue corriendo y gritando que tenía que hacer deberes...esta muchacha desde luego...

-Ay~ hace gracia.-Dijo Umiko de repente.

-¿Y eso?-Preguntó Fey.

-Porque yo también tengo deberes...y de lengua TT_TT.-Y luego se rieron (no os preocupéis,yo tampoco lo pillo xD)-Vale,ahora mismo os llevo a mi casa.

-¿A tus padres no les importará?-Dijo Hiromu.

-...Bueno...no,es que no están,estoy con mi abuela en mi casa,pero no pasa nada.-Luego les miró y sonrió,después miró de frente y la sonrisa se borró de golpe. Y al final,llegaron a su casa.

...

Mientras tanto,en una ultra-mega-super pija mansión de Terumi,y digo eso porque tienen muchas,joder con el poderío de la familia de Aphrodite -.-" Alguien llamó a la puerta...

*Din Don*

Entonces el chico de la familia...sí,yo opino que es chico a pesar de todo,se puso un poco nervioso y empezó a dar vueltas por su habitación mientras su hermanastra pasaba de él leyendo una revista de chicas,una cosa no muy típica de Sayuri Mizore...

*Din Don*

Y Afuro se puso de los nervios mientras la otra estaba empezando a perder la paciencia...

-Afuro,no seas idiota y abre la puta puerta.-Le ordenó su hermana harta de oír el timbre.

-Kyaaa,es que no estoy listo para recibirla.-Dijo el muchacho haciéndose una coleta baja en el pelo como podía.-Arg,estúpido pelo,¿por qué demonios se agotó hoy el suavizante?-Luego Sayuri empezó a silvar,ella fue la que se gastó el suavizante,¿por qué? por si acaso Fidio Aldena le tocaba el pelo sin querer o a posta,pa' que viera lo suave y limpio que era su hermoso pelo xD

-Pero si has quedado con ella muchas veces,¿cómo puedes estar tan nervioso?

-Es que...esta noche...bueno...-Y empezó a sonrojarse.-Es que se va a quedar a dormir y...

-¿Disculpa? ¿a dormir? ¿y dónde lo va a hacer?

-Pues...se supone que conmigo.

-APHRODITE AFURO TERUMI,NO PIENSES LOCURAS.-Gritó muy roja.

-¿Por qué no? sería divertido...-Dijo sacando la lengua divertido.

-No me seas sinvergüenza y comportate como es debido.-Exclamó ella menos roja.

-Pues entonces que duerma contigo...-Le provocó el rubio dándose la vuelta y tomándola con su hermana.

-¡Vale que duerma contigo Afuro! Pero como le hagas un bombo,te mato y al bebé también.

-No seas ilusa,usaré un condón.-Se rió el chico.

-APHRODITE.-Y luego Sayuri le lanzó un cojín a la cara por tonto.

*Din Don*

-Vale Afuro,¿listo?

-S-sí. Abramos pues...-Y ambos bajaron abajo a recibir a cierta invitada que es la novia de nuestro dios del amor favorito.

¿Cómo era? Era un poco alta,cabello largo hasta la cintura con mechones rebeldes estilo Afuro Terumi,de color castaño con rayos un poco mas oscuros de su tono normal,con ojos grandes color cafes. No es nada desarrollada,pero su belleza lo compensaba no creáis,es decir,su piel era un poco morena y era tambien delgada. ¿Nombre? Megumi Komari. (Alias: mi hermana adoptiva xD)

-Hola Afuro ^^-Saludó Megumi.

-Me...Me...KYAAAAAA.-Y Terumi se escondió detrás de Sayuri.

-Joder contigo y tus gilipolleces hermano.-Dijo Sayuri cerrando los ojos y soltando un suspiro de paciencia.

-¿¡QUÉ TE HE DICHO DE LAS PALABROTAS NEE-CHAN!?-Preguntó Afuro saliendo de su espalda y algo avergonzado por su actuación.

-¿? Nada.-Dijo Sayuri con algo de la inocencia que normalmente no tiene.

-Pues...NO SE DICEN COÑO.

-Acabas de decir una.

-¿PERO SERÁS...?

-Vaya Afuro,veo que ya has empezado a tener...peleas de hermanos.-Dijo ella poniéndose una mano en la boca para intentar no reírse.

-Vale,paremos ya de tonterías ¿vale?-Le contestó Afuro sonrojado.-Venga pasa,que tenemos que hacer muchas cosas cari ^^,¡espera! Voy a hacer Soufflé (suflé para pronunciar xD)-Y Afuro la invitó a pasar.

Cuando Megumi entró,vio la pedazo casa que tenía el novio y su "cuñada". Y entró al salón donde el suelo era de mármol blanco,con las paredes del mismo color y con muchos cuadros que seguramente valdría una fortuna. Al fondo estaba una televisión de plasma gigantesca que desde lejos parece que un cine se queda pequeño,y por no hablar del sofá blando de color rojo que estaba en frente. Entre la tele y el sofá había una mesita de color negro que tenía encima un pequeño mantel blanco que a simple vista parece hecho a mano...si es que realmente lo estaba. Desde luego la nueva personaje le encantaba el salón,y a pesar de que estuvo varias veces,jamás se sentiría grande en ese pedazo salón (pero que ni ella ni yo ni nadie,solo Shindo y Kido saben lo que es un salón de esos xD)

Al final,Megumi y Sayuri se sentaron mientras que Afuro se fue a cocinar dejando un rastro de arco iris en el sentido metafórico,y entonces Sayuri y Megumi se quedaron solas tomando ¿café? pues como los señoritos.

-Vaya,tienes mucha suerte de vivir en una casa como esta...-Dijo Megumi aún maravillada.

-Se nota que te gusta nuestra casa Megumi.-Le sonrió Sayuri. Mizore siempre le había gustado la presencia de la novia de su hermanastro,porque a diferencia de las otras novias que tuvo (como rompecorazones que es el muchacho -.-"),esta era sincera,realmente le gustaba Afuro y porque...bueno,el otro motivo es porque a Sayuri le cae bien (todavía no cree otro motivo,falta de inspiración lo siento a las dos ^^U)

-Oye Sayuri...-Dejó la taza en la mesa.

-Dime.

-Verás...quisiera hablarte de una cosa importante de la que me gustaría hablar contigo.

-¿Es que ya no te gusta mi hermano?-La otra abrió mucho los ojos por dos razones,la primera porque no se esperaba tal pregunta y la segunda era porque a ambos le iba bien su relación y estaban muy enamorados.

-¡Ni hablar! Amo mucho a tu hermano.-Le contestó la otra muy roja y con algo de enfado.

-Perdón,era una broma...pero me gustaría organizar una boda si se me permite claro.

-Nee,con ser la madrina tienes ya bastante.

-¿Quee? jo -No hay nada como una conversación estúpida para romper el hielo xD.

-Venga,ahora en serio,verás,he oído que has participado en lo que es el equipo femenino del instituto Raimon.-Luego la rubia bebió café y siguió escuchando a la invitada.-Y la verdad es...bueno,¿no te gustaría venirte al Zeus conmigo?

-Ya te dije que era una buena oferta Gumi...(pd: Gumi es un apodo que le puso Sayuri a Megumi),pero te digo que me gusta estar en el Raimon,y ya sabes porqué.-Eso hacía referencia a que está con el único miembro de su verdadera familia, Goenji Shuuya,un primo suyo por parte de madre al que siempre tuvo cariño y del cual apareció su imagen en la cabeza de la rubia.

-Pero Sayuri,piensa que esta es tu nueva familia. Tienes un hermano...unos padres...yo...

-Tú no eres de mi familia todavía,espera primero a casarte con Afuro.-Dijo Sayuri riéndose un poco.

-Je je,vale,pero de todos modos,en el instituto mío y de tu hermano nos podrás ver,jugar al fútbol,además,tú sabes bien que nuestro instituto tiene un equipo femenino...

-Ya,pero me hice ya al equipo del Raimon,y sabes que pensamos ganar Megumi.-Dijo Sayuri mirándola seria.

-¿Ganar? Siento decírtelo pero no Sayuri,siento decirte que no va a ser posible.

-¿Y eso?

-Bueno,eso es porque en el torneo os enfrentaréis al Zeus,y créeme,no tenéis posibilidades de ganar.

-¿Que no? Ja. El equipo masculino del Raimon ganó al masculino del Zeus,¿qué te hace pensar que el equipo femenino del Zeus ganará al del Raimon eh?

-Una cosa,la experiencia.-Y cogió su taza y se la bebió.-Nuestro nivel es más alto. Y no me gusta ser orgullosa y parecerme al antiguo Afuro pero...nosotras somos unas diosas,y vosotras unas humanas...bueno,en realidad tú eres tan diosa como yo Sayuri,pero la diferencia es que yo estoy en el equipo de los mejores,no lo niegues,nuestro equipo es el mejor por ahora.

-Pues no.-Se levantó.-Esa es una de las razones por las que no me voy a unir al Zeus,pensáis que sois los mejores en todo. Normalmente suelo ser fría y orgullosa,pero lo que más cuenta en un equipo a parte del trabajo en equipo y la relación entre compañeros,es la humildad,si no se es humilde,jamás habrá un equipo mejor.

-Oye Sayuri...perdona,se me subió un poco a la cabeza ^^U-Se disculpó ella con sinceridad.-Y tienes razón,hay que ser humilde...y también,que lo sepas,yo solo dije que somos los mejores por ahora Sayuri. A lo mejor tienes razón y tu equipo puede vencernos,pero te diré una realidad,hasta que eso pase,tendréis que mejorar mucho,y no os queda mucho tiempo que digamos.

-¿Qué quieres decir Gumi?

-Pues bueno,me refiero a que...según los datos del torneo,vuestro primer rival es nada más ni nada menos que la Academia Arakumo.

-Genial,no hay nada como un equipo sobresaliente para empezar la temporada.

-Parece que no me has oído bien,he dicho que era la Academia Arakumo. En ese equipo,hay jugadoras con avatares.

-Avatares...¿Avatares?

-Sí,hay dos jugadoras con avatares. ¿Qué me dices Sayuri Mizore? ¿Tenéis alguna jugadora con algún avatar? porque esa puede ser la única clave para ganar.

-Chs,eso no importa. Les ganaremos. Vaya que sí,y luego Megumi Komari me enfrentaré a ti en la final del torneo,para demostrarte que el Raimon femenino es la leche y nos llevaremos la copa a casa.

-¡Venga! Acepto el reto,así que no perdáis. Que yo quiero veros contra nosotras en la final.-Le contestó la castaña con una sonrisa desafiante hacia una de sus amigas.

-¡HECHO! Os ganaremos para que veas que nosotras somos las mejores.-Le sonrió también desafiante.

-No si yo te lo demuestro antes.-Y se apretaron las manos en señal de que el desafió acaba de abrirse y que ambas amigas estaban,a partir de entonces,como rivales.

* * *

**Juan:** Muajaja veamos pues,este es el fin del capítulo,la cosa está que arde con la entrada de las dos nuevas personajes ^^

**Eito: **Lo reconozco Juan,lo has hecho bien,pero que Megumi no es así de chula,Megu es una persona kawaii y muy uke -^^-

**Mikuo: **Como yo ^^

**Hina: **Ya ya,¿quién ha ganado la apuesta? Quiero ver el dinero

**Mikuo: **¡Anda es verdad!

**Eito: **Veamos,Hina hizo un total de 8.337 palabras. Y Juan hizo un total de...*redoble de tambores* sumando también los comentarios de Radio$Comecocos...4.300 palabras

**Hina: **¡Yujuu,he ganado yo! He ganado yooo

**Juan: **¿QUE? Vaya una mierda -.-"

**Hina: **No te sulfures Juan y dame todo el dinero *w*

**Juan: **Después de tanto esfuerzo...mira que perder contra ti,toma tus 1.000 euros ¬¬

**Mikuo: **Muchas felicidades Hina-san,sabía que ganaría

**Hina: **Os lo dije,nadie me gana muajaja.

**Eito: **Un momento Hina...está pasando algo...

**Hina: **¿El qué?

**Eito: **Contando las palabras que estamos diciendo ahora mismo...

**Hina: **¿Qué?

**Eito: **Que ahora Juan tiene...más palabras. Unas 6.670

**Hina:** ...GANEEEEEEE

**Juan:** NO GANEEEEEEEEEE

**Mikuo: **Bueno Eito-san,yo voy a decir una cosa importante,bueno,en realidad debería haberla dicho Hina pero bueno. Veréis,es una carta de Dawn.

**Hina: **¿Y qué poneee?

**Mikuo: **Pues dice...

_Por razones desconocidas,_

_en realidad por la jodida y puta escuela que voy a empezar ¬¬_

_este era el último capítulo de la primera temporada _

_Pero no os preocupéis,haré un capítulo extra_

_ y el primer capítulo de la segunda temporada,_

_eso sí,si alguien puede_

_ echarme una mano en el título de la segunda _

_se lo agradeceré mucho ^^U_

_Gracias por leer ^^_

**Hina:** ...

**Juan: **¿¡CÓMO QUE EL FIN DE LA PRIMERA TEMPORADA!?

**Aphrodite: **¿¡QUÉ!? Y UNA MIERDA. (coge el micro) OYE DAWN ESPERO QUE ME ESTÉS OYENDO Y ME DIGAS POR QUÉ COÑO PONES A MI NOVIA EN EL ÚLTIMO MOMENTO JODER

**Eito: **Aphrodi,das miedo o.o

**Mikuo: **Me he meado en los pantalones,te odio Terumi

**Aphrodite: **ES QUE ME CABREA

**Juan: **No grites Terumi,no grites -.-"

**Aphrodite: **Vale...pero yo dicto las preguntas

**Todos: **Ok ._.

¿Mido es un pervertido por los pensamientos que tuvo esta mañana? ._.

¿A que el examen estaba chupado y no hacía falta estudiar? xD

¿Debemos matar a Hitomiko por no querer ser la entrenadora del Raimon?

¿Cómo es que Wonderbot tiene el bolsillo de Doraimon?

¿A quien le gusta Hiromu? ¡Venga subasta! xD (Etsuko: NI DE COÑA/Hiromu: Chicas,vosotras ni caso,llamadme xD)

¿Metemos a Juan en el fic pa' que pinche con Fey? (Juan: SÍII/Fey: PIEDAAAD)

¿Os gustó la aparición de Megumi en el fic? (Aphrodite: SÍII *W*)

¿Saltaron chispas entre Sayuri y la nueva personaje?

Vale,¿acaso hay alguien del equipo que por algún casual tenga un avatar para así tener alguna ventaja en el partido contra el Arakumo?(Dawn: más nos vale -.-")  


Esto no lo suelo preguntar pero...¿hay alguna sugerencia? (público con muchas manos levantadas: QUEREMOS YAOI/Hina: -.-")

¿Alguien podría darme algún consejo sobre el nuevo título de la segunda temporada? (opcional,quien quiera aporta xD)

**Bye bee~  
**

**_Pd: cada review era unas natillas para Dawn y un pingüino para Kido y Sakuma xD_**


	16. Chapter EXTRA: ¡Chibi-Fans contraatacan!

**WEEEENAAAAS,RADIO$COMECOCOS HA HECHO UN CAP. EXTRA,SE LLAMA...**

**CHIBI-FANS CONTRAATACAN: **

**¿CÓMO FUDO CONSIGUIÓ TENER EL PELO TAN LARGO EN TAN SOLO DIEZ AÑOS? FÁCIL,PREGÚNTALE A APHRODITE**

**ESTE CAPÍTULO EXTRA ES UNA MINI-PARODIA INSPIRADA EN EL PELO DE FUDO xD,ESPEREMOS QUE OS GUSTEE :3**

* * *

¿Alguien sabe lo que es un chibi? pues yo os lo describo,es un dibujito muy cuqui con una cabeza muy grande,al igual que sus ojos,y si no,mirad en el friki-diccionario de la frikipedia xD (Frikipedia: Wikipedia hecha por frikis/otakus y para frikis,pero que yo lo soy y no me avergüenzo,además,me hace gracia la página xD)

Pues bien,imaginemos por un momento como sería nuestro inazuma eleven del alma pues en chibi...pues os digo,LA CALVA DE FUDO ES MÁS GRANDE DE LO NORMAL,pero no pasa nada,hay una cosa que podemos hacer las fans del calvo...digo,las fans de la serie ^^U

Y ya,después de esta especie de sumary,empezamos pues en 3...2...1...

...

Era un día normal en la ciudad chibi-inazuma. La cabeza de todos los personajes eran muy grandes,y eso les daba aspecto de inteligentes...o de cabezudos. Pues bien,había un chico con un pelo a lo mohicano el cual se estaban metiendo con él.

-CALVO. CABEZÓN.-Insultó uno de los de su instituto,que no se pa' que dice na' si su cabeza es tan grande como la suya.

-Yo no soy calvo -Dijo nuestro mohicano favorito,más conocido como Fudo Akio. Normalmente Fudo pasa de la gente,pero como que cuando te dicen calvo todos los días de tu vida aún teniendo "algo" de pelo...pues no se,decídmelo a mí,eso cabrea seguro (aunque no se como se siente porque tengo mi orgullo de pelo rizado corto xD)

-Calvo,calvo,calvo...-Y así,el pobre Fudo tuvo que aguantar eso. Al acabar el instituto se fue con sus mejores amigas,un GRANDE grupo de chicas que intentaban subirle el ánimo como fuera.

-No te preocupes Fudo.-Dijo Laura modo chibi,es decir,"Chibi-Laura".-No saben lo guay que es la calvicie.

-¿De verdad?-Dijo él con estrellitas en los ojos.

-No,pero trataba de subirte el ánimo.

-Vale vale

-He oído que existe una especie de...esto...¿cómo era...?-Dijo "Chibi-Dawn"

-¿Remedio?-Dijo "Chibi-Laura"

-¡ESO! Existe un remedio para la calvicie,a parte de las pelucas que pican.

-Cual Dawn...CUAAAAL.-Le agitó Fudo,digo,"Chibi-Fudo" xD

-¡VAYAMOS A VER AL DIOS TODOPODEROSO CON EL PELO MÁS PROVOCATIVAMENTE LARGO DEL MUNDO! APHRODITE AFURO TERUMI.-Dijo Dawn poniendo una pose de victoria a lo anime.

-¡VAYAMOS PUES!-Gritó "Chibi-Clara",que apareció de la nada.

-¿Y tú quién eres?

-...

-¡Es coña! VAMOS PUES COMO DIJO CLARA.

-SÍ.-Gritaron todas las chicas del equipo femenino que también aparecieron como si nada.

Entonces se fueron a casa de Afuro,digo,"Chibi-Aphrodi".La casa era enormemente grande,con unas puertas estrechas y a saber como podría atravesarla un chibi. Y allí los recibió "Chibi-Aphrodi" con los brazos abiertos.

-FUERA,FUERA,¿NO VEIS QUE INTENTO HACER DE CELESTINO CON ENDO Y KAZEMARU OTRA VEZ?-Gritó el "Chibi-Dios-Aphrodi"

-Perdona Aphrodite,pero hemos venido desde el Raimon hasta tu casa así que ya nos puedes estar ayundando.-Dijo "Chibi-Hanaco" que también se infiltró.

-Jum ¬3¬-Y les dejó pasar después de que intentasen meter la cabeza por esa puerta tan estrecha.-Muy bien,¿cuál es vuestro deseo?

-Pues verás...-Empezó a decir "Chibi-Fudo"

-¡No,no no!-Le interrumpió "Chibi-Aphrodi"-Primero las ofrendas.

-Toma este pintalabios de Megumi,que se que se lo querías mangar anoche. (Mangar=robar xD)-Dijo "Chibi-Sayuri" lanzándole el pintalabios rojo que tenía de su amiga.

-¡Yuju! digo,vale,el trato es justo .3.-Y "Chibi-Aphrodi" se escondió el pintalabios donde no quisieramos saber nunca (mal pensaos')-Vuestro deseo,Fudo Apio.

-Es Akio ¬¬

-Vale Fudo Ano.

-AKIO. En fin,lo único que quiero es tener un poco más de pelo,¿me puedes ayudar o qué?

-Claro que sí,eso está chupado ^^

-¿A sí listo? ¿Entonces como?-Dijo "Chibi-Clara"

-Pues es fácil...comprándote un bote de Herbal Essences ^^

-¿Pero qué...?

-NOSOTRAS VIMOS ESE ANUNCIO.-Gritaron de repente "Chibi-Dawn" y "Chibi-Nemuru".Entonces Dawn saca un bote y hace estupideces con el bote en la mano y pusieron una voz como las que ponen en los anuncios de belleza.

-¡Venga yo me uno! Total si hice yo el anuncio ^^-Dijo "Chibi-Aphrodi" uniéndose al pavo de la capitana y de la de primero.

-¿Que tú hiciste qué...?-Se sorprendieron "Chibi-Hanaco","Chibi-Sayuri" y "Chibi-Laura"

-_Herbal Essences...tu cabello crecerá provocativamente largo...-_Y después de mover el pelo a lo anuncio de un champú a todos los demás chibis presentes se le cayeron la gotita del anime.

-Es una lástima que no lo tenga largo,si no,el anuncio nos saldría bien a los tres ^^

-Ya ya,eso está muy bien,¿pero cuánto vale?-Dijo "Chibi-Fudo"

-300 euros.-Contestó "Chibi-Aphrodi"

-QUE ROBO.

-REPITAMOS EL ANUNCIO.-Gritó "Chibi-Nemuru"

-¡Sí!-Gritó "Chibi-Dawn" moviendo sus brazos a lo anime.

-Dawn-senpai,me quiero unir al anuncio ·^·-Dijo "Chibi-Clara"

-Y YO,YOOOOOO YOOOOO.-Dijeron las demás locas xD,es decir: "Chibi-Laura","Chibi-Michiru","Chibi-Tsubasa","Chi bi-Umiko" y "Chibi-Kim"

-Esto no pue' ser.-Dijo "Chibi-Yuri" con una gotita a lo anime cerrando los ojos.

-¡Venga Yuri,únete!-Exclamó "Chibi-Zukky",la jugadora que faltaba y que casi dejo olvida' xD

-¡Pero Zukky!

-HANACO,SAYURI,UNIROS A LAS TONTERÍAS EN GRUPO.-Dijo "Chibi-Kim" agarrando a "Chibi-Hanaco" y a "Chibi-Sayuri" de los brazos.

-¿QUEEE?-Gritaron las dos últimas.

-WIIIIII.-Dijo "Chibi-Tsubasa" junto a "Chibi-Umiko" saltando y exclamando Herbal Essences xD

-Arg,VALE.-Gritó "Chibi-Hanaco" cerrando los ojos fuertemente y sonrojada de la vergüenza.

-¡VENGA! A LA DE TRES.-Dijo "Chibi-Michiru" animando a "Chibi-Sayuri"-3...

-2...-Decía la pobre "Chibi-Sayuri" con las rayas del trauma.

-1...

-FELIZ AÑO NUEVO.-Gritó "Chibi-Hanaco" por instinto.-Ah no espera...

-Jajajajajaja.-Y sí,todos se empezaron a reír.

-VENGA CHICAS,HAGAMOS LA PARODIA DEL ANUNCIO.-Gritó "Chibi-Dawn"

-PERO DEJA YA DE DECIR GILIPOLLECES Y EMPECEMOS YA COÑO.-Le gritó "Chibi-Yuri"

Y entonces todas hicieron el anuncio junto a Aphrodite,con los mismos gestos...

_Herbal Essences,_

_tu cabello crecerá provocativamente largo_

Solo imaginaros a trece personas haciendo ese gesto presumido con la cabeza a lo chibi a la vez,no digáis que la imagen no es graciosa,yo como narrador oficial de la radio$comecocos,os digo que me hizo gracia xD

-Fudo,¿lo has grabado?-Dijo "Chibi-Megumi" que acababa de llegar.

-Claro,esto lo subo yo al Chibi YouTube.-Dijo "Chibi-Fudo" descojonándose.

-¿QUEEEE? VENID AQUÍ.-Dijeron las tsunderes del equipo,que les estuvieron persiguiendo horas y horas.

...

Al final,todos los chibis se fueron a sus casas. Y "Chibi-Fudo" se fue a su casa con ese bote de Herbal Essences que le había costado tanto dinero...es broma,"Chibi-Fudo" robó el bote (si es que está hecho un chorizo -.-") y por fin llegó a su casa y en el cuarto de baño...

-Muy bien,esto ha de funcionar,pero antes,voy a tener que usar precauciones,no vaya ser que pase como en las películas.-Y entonces "Chibi-Fudo" cogió unos guantes y se cubrió la cara. Y luego,se echó un poco del mejunje del bote y de repente...

-TENGO TANTO PELO COMO HANDA.-Sí,el calvo ya no era tan calvo,se puso un poco y tenía el pelo como el greñas de Handa.-MUAJAJA,QUIERO MÁS PELO.-Y de golpe,se echó todo el bote.

Y ese es el final de la historia y más o menos como Fudo consiguió todo ese pelo en tan solo diez años. Todo gracias a Aphrodite.

* * *

**MUAJAJA,YA SE QUE ES RARO PERO BUENO. A VER VOY A ACLARAR DUDAS,¿DE DONDE SAQUÉ ESTA IDEA? PUES ES SENCILLO,PENSÉ EN FUDO NADA MÁS VER ESTA IMAGEN:**

** .es/201209/tumblr_ **

**MUAJAJA,YO ME DESCOJONO CADA VEZ QUE LA VEO. Y BUENO PUES ESO,ADEMÁS SIEMPRE QUISE HACER EL "COMO FUDO CONSIGUIÓ TENER PELO" ES LO MEJOR QUE PUEDES USAR PARA LAS PARODIAS xD,BUENO,PARO YA,ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPÍTULO EXTRA CREADO POR JUAN,QUE ESTABA ANSIOSO DE HACER ÉL ESTE CAPÍTULO EXTRA x3 **

**BYE-BEE **

**P.D: YA AVISAREMOS SOBRE CUANDO SUBIR LA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA,HASTA ENTONCES,TENED PACIENCIA POR FAVOR xD**

**P.D DEL P.D: ¡HEMOS SOBREPASADO LOS 100 REVIEWS! ¡FIESTAAAA! xDxDxD**


End file.
